Paul's Angels
by Mayniac
Summary: Miley, Lilly, Alex, Mitchie, Maddie, and Sam are 6 high school girls with a life no one in SeaView would dream of having; being spies for the PA. But their new mission is to protect six hotties that just happen to be Paul's relatives. SHILEY MOE! And MORE
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Okay, yeah, I know WHY ARE YOU MAKING ANOTHER STORY?! lol... im sorry... i couldnt help it. And i wanna make another story! but.. uh i shouldnt, should i. lol. haha, yeah, so... yeah**

**

* * *

**

Paul's Angels

**Miley Stewart**

_Shows Miley throwing something into a room and smiling when someone screams_

**A rebel**

_Shows Miley sitting in a chair looking bored beside a door that says 'Principal's Office' on it_

**Alex Russo**

_Shows Alex opening her closet_

**A prep**

_Shows Alex doing her hair_

**Lilly Truscott**

_Shows Lilly skating down a rail_

**A skater**

_Shows Lilly skating through the hallways as people drop their books and make their papers fly in surprise_

**Mitchie Torres**

_Shows Mitchie dancing_

**A dancer**

_Shows Mitchie standing on a desk and dancing and laughing_

**Maddie Fitzpatrick**

_Shows Maddie kicking a soccer ball_

**An athlete**

_Shows Maddie playing volleyball on a beach_

**Sam Stealer**

_Shows Sam playing guitar_

**A rock star**

_Shows Sam singing on stage and grinning_

**All different friends**

_Shows all of them laughing and sitting at a table_

**All different talents**

_Flashes them doing what they do best_

**All the same occupation…**

_Shows Miley smirking at them_

"Ready?"

"Ready."

**Hardcore spies**

_Shows Alex punching someone in the face, then Lilly coming up to her_

"WHAT NOW BI-"

"Alex… what did we say about bad words?"

"BISCUIT?!"

**Now their new mission is different from all the ones they've ever done**

_Shows the girls opening a door and walking into a high-tech room where people are sitting at computers and waving at them_

"Hey, have you seen Paul?" Mitchie asks a secretary.

"Oh, yeah, he's in his office. He's waiting for you girls."

--

"You have to be… yourselves!" A man grins.

"…What?"

**To be undercover **

_Shows Sam putting on sunglasses_

**As high school girls**

_Shows Miley sighing and sliding on a hoodie_

**And protecting… _them_**

_Shows Paul talking to the girls_

"I own the P.A. and that puts my life in jeopardy! Which also means it puts my family in jeopardy."

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Alex asks.

"My nephews and sons go to East Northumberland High and I'm calling you girls to keep them out of danger."

**From…?**

"So what exactly are we running from, now?" Miley asks, laying on a couch comfortably.

"That's just it! Nobody knows!" The man says happily.

"Paul, you're crazy." Lilly laughs, patting him on the back.

**But just because it's high school, doesn't mean it's easy**

_Shows Miley gasping as a boy traps her in a corner smirking_

"I haven't seen you around here. You new?"

"I- I… maybe?"

--

_Shows the girls sitting at a lunch table talking_

"Hey! Who says going out with someone isn't protecting them?"

"We don't even know what we're protecting them from! For all we know, it could be themselves."

"Oh, and it'd be incredibly awkward to go out with our boss' family…"

**But as spies, they aren't _exactly _normal**

_Shows Miley dodging a kiss from the same boy then smashing her lips into his_

"I- uh… (Kisses him) Sorry, it's hard not to be in charge…"

**And… what happens if the secret spills…?**

_Shows the girls on a cover of the school newspaper_

**And who are the enemies?**

_Shows some blacked out figures_

"Now we know exactly who to hurt and who's innocent."

**Starring…**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

_Shows Miley walking into a classroom and stopping when everyone turns to her_

"Um… am I that late?"

**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray**

_Shows Shane smirking and glancing at Miley before turning back to his brothers and friends_

"She so wants me."

**Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott**

_Shows Lilly standing on a lunch table_

"OKAY. NOW'S YOUR TIME TO CONFESS. WHO STOLE MY SKATEBOARD?!"

**Mitchell Musso as Oliver Oken**

_Shows Oliver running into a wall_

"Gosh, why does that always happen?!"

**Selena Gomez as Alex Russo**

_Shows Alex falling_

"Whoa! See, that's what happens when I see a cute guy…"

**Nick Jonas as Nate Gray**

_Shows Nate opening a fridge_

"SHANE! Did you put my socks in the fridge again?!"

**Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick**

_Shows Maddie slapping a boy_

"Ugh! I hate you! Wait… why'd I slap you?"

"I don't know! Why _did _you?!" The bleeding guy asks, frightened.

"Wow! I could've just done this!" Maddie punches him in the face.

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray**

_Shows Jason running_

"Wait! Maddie! I like you! I think… I mean- Yeah! I like you!"

**Hayley Williams as Sam Stealer**

_Shows Sam smashing her guitar into someone's head_

"YEAH! WHAT NOW?! Aw, I liked that guitar…"

**David Henrie as Justin Russo**

_Shows Justin laughing and staring at Sam_

"Hehehehe… Wow, she's prettyyyyy…"

"Wow. Talk about opposites attract." Alex snorts, turning away.

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

_Shows Mitchie throwing a book down onto the floor_

"Oh, my gosh! This is hopeless!"

**Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart**

_Shows Jackson drenching his pancakes in syrup_

"Woo!"

**And Paul Jonas as Paul Gray**

_Shows the girls hugging Paul_

"You girls try not to get hurt!"

**All in Paul's Angels**

_Shows the girls counting down in different separated sections on the screen_

Lilly: 5

Mitchie: 4

Maddie: 3

Sam: 2

Alex: 1

Miley: …Go

_Screen fades black_

**Coming soon if you decide to read it…**

…**When I update…**

_Shows Lilly smashing her skateboard on someone's head_

"HAHAHA! Yeah! What now?!" Lilly yells, then gasps when she sees it's Oliver.

"Oh my gosh! Oliver! I'm so sorry! Why didn't you say anything?!" She screams, running to his side to help him.

"I did…" He mutters weakly.

_Screen fades black_

_

* * *

_

**Lol yeah, okay. this may seem really "omg wow... wtf" or "nerdy!!" to you, but yeah. lol. Hahahahahahaha! WOO! Do YOU think you know the couples? HM? HMMMMM?!?!?! Just know that there is Shiley..... But of course, thats not all! There's Nalex and Loliver and Jaddie and Mickson and Sustin and... think thats all. lol. HAHAHAHAHA YEAH! lol um. yeah. im excited for this though. lol. not really sure y... maybe because they're spiiiies na na na na na na na na SPIIIIIES! lol. it goes better with the batman theme i gues... **

**I wanna make another story! hehehe... should i? IDK. probaly not. but ive been saying that alot... and its not working. lol. I have a LOT of stories to update. u have nooo idea. Well, u probably do. lol... anyway, yeah. Idk y im having this Story Spree (LOL im gonna start saying that now!) all of a sudden, but i am... lol. Whatever, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Review!**

**hehehehehe if ur excited and u no it REVIEW! Clap clap!**

**ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS! WOO!!!!! ho ho hopefullyyyy this holllidayy will make us believe thattt we're exactly where we're suppsed to beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!**

**Um yeah. lol. WHAT STORY WILL I UPDATE NEXT, EH?! idk. lol. Who knows! NOBODY!!!! bwahahahahahahaha**

**For some reason i just felt like sayig "LAAAAAAAAME" hahahaha i havent said _that_ in a while!**


	2. An Odd Welcome

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Oh and idk y fanfic wont let me write alot up here now... but yeah. Look down for everything i wanna write up here. its underlined**

* * *

"GO GO GO!" I screamed, running out of the building.

0:02

0:01

0:00

KABOOM!! I watched as the building burst into flames, rubble flying everywhere.

"Everyone out?" I asked into my bracelet, staring at the building.

"Whoa…" Alex whispered back through my speaker.

"It never gets old, does it…?" Sam laughed.

"Guys… I'm stuck under this weird piece of building… can you get it off me?" Mitchie coughed.

Maddie snickered. "I'm coming."

"Hey! I'm lost! I'm going to scream out your names, okay?" Lilly says.

"'Kay." We all agreed in unison.

I winced as Lilly's voice erupted right beside me. "Ouch, Lills. I'm right here."

"Oh! Miley!" She quipped, looking to her right.

"Yeah… let's get out of here…" I muttered as the four other girls appeared.

"PAUL!" We all yelled into our different devices.

"Look up, girls." His voice ordered in a friendly tone.

We obeyed and saw a helicopter coming closer, making our hair blow furiously. "He never lets us down does he?" Lilly laughs.

--

"How was the mission?" Jackson asked as we walked through the hallways of PA.

Mitchie shrugged. "Not bad. It definitely wasn't our hardest, though. The guy was a nut job."

Jackson grinned at her and I shuttered. "I have no idea what you see in him, Mitch."

She laughed. "That's because you're his sister."

"Nope! I agree." Alex smirked.

Jackson rolled her eyes, smiling a bit, and pressed the button to open the main station. Immediately our eyes were met with the millions (Okay, maybe not millions… I never really took the time to count, though…) of people, who's names we've learned after years of practice, sitting on their computers.

"Hey! The girls are back!" Henry exclaimed, laughing with a cup of coffee in his hand and pointing to us with his other hand.

The room was filled with different types of 'Hi's as everyone turned to us. We grinned and high-fived some with little small talk until we got to Betsy, the secretary.

"Hey, Bets. Have you seen Paul?"

"Oh, yeah. He's in his office. He's waiting for you girls. I'm sure you know your way."

We nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Oh, I heard your mission was a success?"

"Yup! The guy seemed like he just got out of the loopy bin." Maddie giggled, before we walked through the automatic doors into the hallway and to Paul's workspace.

"Hey! Girls!" Paul grinned, hugging us. "How was it? Oh, and Jackson, a vanilla latté."

We made ourselves comfortable in his roomy office; besides, we went there all the time, as Jackson grumbled and went off to the coffee counter.

"Eh, not that hard… at all. I'm starting to think you underestimate us, Paul!" Sam laughed.

"Seriously! Can't you send one of those amateur noobs to those little, easy missions?" Lilly sighed, leaning back in her bean bag.

"Hey, some of those amateur noobs are pretty cute!" Alex smirked.

"You'd notice that, Alex." I grinned, rolling my eyes playfully.

"Ah! My boys!" Paul announced getting out of his seat suddenly.

The six of us froze. "What?!" I demanded, snapping my head around to look.

Paul had never called anyone '_his' _anything! Except for us! We were _his _girls.

My eyes were met with six guys that Paul had engulfed in a hug. They didn't seem to notice us, yet.

"Boys, let's talk out there." Paul said, leading them out and leaving us in the room.

Once the doors closed we exchanged gazes. "What. The. Hell. Was that?!" I asked aggressively.

"Who were they?!" Alex scoffed, glancing at the door.

"Paul's never had anyone that was '_his' _but _us_!" Maddie scowled, making the quotation marks with her fingers as she spoke in emphasis.

We frowned and crossed our arms, waiting for him to come back in with his so-called '_boys'_. Eventually Paul came in, happy as a clam, and alone.

"Where'd they go?" Lilly blinked.

"Where'd who go?" Paul asked, still smiling as he sat in his seat.

"Oh, cut the crap, Paul. Who the hell were they?" I growled.

"Whoa, Miley. Calm yourself. I'm confused!" He said with a small laugh.

"'Your Boys'!" Sam snapped.

"Ohh! Girls, those were just my sons and some of their cousins, that's all!"

"Oh…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. I haven't seen them in forever! I'm always stuck here, incognito." He laughed.

"Huh. All right, Paul. We believe you. So what's up now?" Mitchie asked, lounging back in her beanbag again.

Paul's face turned serious and he scooted his chair closer up to his desk. "Okay, but you-"

"Mustn't tell a single soul, yadda yadda- we get this all the time, Paul. Just tell us!" Lilly complained.

It was true. He _did _tell us all the time, not like we ever listened, though… By the time we left the building, it would be swarmed with whispers about our next new mission!

"Not like you girls listen, anyway." He rolled his eyes teasingly, as if reading my mind. "Ah, because I am, Destiny."

I scowled at my name and he went on, "It's one of our new inventions. Viola!"

The girls and I 'o0o0o's and leaned closer as he set a pretty red earring on his desk. "But let's get to that later!" He said abruptly, making us jump and sit back in our seats.

"I own the P.A. and that puts my life in jeopardy! Which also means it puts my family in jeopardy." Paul explained.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Alex asks, raising her eyebrow.

"My nephews and sons go to East Northumberland High and I'm calling you girls to keep them out of danger."

"East Northumberland High… you're kidding me." Maddie's jaw dropped. "That's _not _in Cali!"

Paul nodded. "Yeah, it's in Georgia." **(A/N lol I no, im sorry I use Georgia too much, but it's easy to right about a place you live in because you know what's there and what to expect and everything, you know? Lol)**

We were silent. "You're kidding."

He smiled hesitantly. "I'm afraid not. Those boys that came into my office a few minutes ago, that was them."

We didn't speak, again, but the silence was broken by Alex hopping up excitedly, "Well, imagine this as a vacation!"

"Yeah! New food and lives and everything!" Lilly's look of surprise slowly grew to a smile as she warmed up to the idea.

And before I knew it, the five of them were chattering on and on about the 'Wonders of Georgia'.

"So, I'm guessing you're accepting." Paul grinned.

The girls turned to me, who hadn't said anything this whole time, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat by their stares. After a few seconds I sighed and leaned back in the couch, "Fine. But you're paying for everything. And you can't get mad if I kick one of 'your boys' sorry ass."

They cheered and we got to the business.

--

The six of us and Paul were walking down our gadgets department as Paul explained all of this to us.

"So who exactly are we running from, now?" I asked as I plopped down on a couch as we walked into a room.

"That's just it!" Paul exclaimed happily, grabbing some gadgets from Hale, a new guy. "Nobody knows!"

Lilly gave a small laugh and patted Paul's back, "Paul, you're crazy."

Paul sighed and smiled. "I'm just aging, girls."

Paul pulled out a pair of rocker-like sunglasses. "These are-"

"Sweet!" Sam grinned, grabbing them and putting them on.

We laughed when a pair of googly eyes appeared on them. "That's what they do?" I giggled, pointing at Sam's new glasses.

"Well, that's not all!" Paul snapped and two guys came in.

"O0o0o… It summons hot guys…" Alex whispers, making us roll our eyes jokingly and laugh.

Sam made a weird look and walked up to one of the guys, pulling of what looked like their hair. "Wig." She then made a disgusted look and poked one of the guy's eyes. "Eww… fake eye…"

She snickered. "Someone got a nose job."

"Wait, what's going on?" Mitchie asked, pointing at Sam.

Paul smiled. "It's called the Realization Shades. It shows her what's fake about someone, so you can see right through the enemies disguises."

"Huh," Maddie huffed, eyeing Sam's work in interest. "So do we have any disguises?"

"Well, I was going to get to that after we got through the gadgets, but since you asked," Paul dug through his pockets and pulled out six cards, "You have to be… yourselves!"

Sam stopped what she was doing and we all looked at Paul like he was crazy. "…What?"

Paul grinned and we just stared at him. "Is that safe? At all?!" Maddie questioned.

"It's school! You girls will be like transfers from SeaView."

"But… we're spies. Won't someone figure it out?!"

"No! Of course not!" Paul said nonchalantly. "The PA is top secret. No one will ever figure it out! Like at SeaView you use your real names, don't you?"

I shifted. "So we'll just be going to school there… just because?"

"Well, protecting my family, too."

"How long exactly will we protect them from who knows what?"

He shrugged. "Until who knows what attacks and you win."

I groaned. "So this could take years?"

Paul smiled hopefully at us. "Please?"

We exchanged glances and sighed. "Fine. But seriously, you're paying."

--

"This is going to be super weird." Lilly rolled her eyes as she stuffed her clothes and things into her suitcase.

"I know. I wonder if his family members are assholes." Maddie snorted grabbing her make up off of our bathroom cabinet and laying it in her case neatly.

"Hey, you guys can cuss, but I can't?" Alex whined.

"Yeah." I nodded, practically just dumping my stuff into a bag.

"Miley, that's not good." Maddie sighed, walking over to me.

She'd just finished packing. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Sometimes I wonder why you're the leader." Sam snickered, laying on her bed.

I stuck my tongue out at her and looked back down to my pile of clothes in my bag. "You guys are pretty much at the same leader-level thing as me, anyway. The only up thing about being a leader is…"

"You make the decisions." Mitchie grinned, grabbing things off her shelf.

"Hah! Hardly! It's majority rules, practically. You guys just look at me with that look and I can't be like 'HELL NO'!"

"True, true." Lilly smiled, zipping her suitcase.

"Anyway, I'm not even the oldest." I stated, dropping clothes on Maddie's head as she tried to reorganize my makeshift 'suitcase'.

"Yeah… why are you leader again?" Maddie asked, giving up and laying on my bed instead, watching me pack.

"I think it was rock-paper-scissors…"

"Ohh, right. Good times." Alex nodded.

I was the last one that hadn't finished packing. And you probably don't know what's going on. Well, we finished with all the new gadgets and stuff. You see, I have a bracelet. Whatever new gadgets we get, I get mine as a charm to put on my bracelet. I can use it whenever I want, unless it's one of the gadgets made specifically for a different person.

Alex has a necklace. Lilly has a watch. Sam has an anklet. Maddie has these weird bangle thingies. And Mitchie has an earring. We all live in the PA, aka Paul's Angels. The six of us have our own room. You're probably guessing why we aren't living with our families? Well, we don't have anyone that is old enough to take care of us and be our guardians. And even if we did, we wouldn't go with them.

Paul found us in a foster home, so he took us. He treated us like his children and now we live here. We all go to SeaView and Lilly and Alex are the same age, 15. Mitchie, Sam and I are 16. Maddie is 17.

"What time is it?" I asked, finally finished packing and falling onto my bed, beside Maddie.

"Um… 9. Or as they like to say, '21 hours'." Maddie smirked, rolling her eyes and imitating some of the people at the PA.

"I'm hungry. Let's go eat something."

"You're always hungry." Sam said, climbing up the ladder to get on her bed, which was above Maddie's.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Let's just go eat. I'm hungry, too." Alex shrugged, getting up and dropping her magazine.

"Cool." I grinned.

"First, we need a ride." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Lills, don't you remember? We have, like, 80 rides. We just have to pick."

"What do you mea-" Mitchie began, but stopped when she saw me typing in a code for the garage which was fortunately placed across from our room.

My foot was in the doorway of our room so that the door couldn't automatically close, and I motioned for the girls when the door for the garage opened. They shrugged and followed, walking through.

"Mi, do I even want to know how you got the code for this?" Mitchie murmured.

"Mitch, we're spies! We can _do _anything." **(A/N And no, she does not mean 'do' as in… the awkward way. Lol. I'm sorry if you hadn't thought of that until I said it… hahaha. And good for you if you don't get it! Seriously. GOOD for you.)**

"Guys, we have a huge mission tomorrow. Should we be doing this?" Maddie asked as we walked by the many cars.

Lilly just dropped her skateboard from our of nowhere and started skating slowly for us to keep up. "Ah, here it is." I smiled, walking up to the orange Lamborghini Murcielago.

"Miley, how are we going to get the keys without the cod- never mind." Mitchie blinked as I grabbed the keys from the box after putting in the password.

"Hop in!" I grinned, getting in the drivers seat.

Once we were all situated we drove off to Alex's brother's work place, also our hangout place. Alex's brother just got a job there.

--

"Hey Justin." Alex acknowledged his presence as he walked up to our table to get our order.

"Hey Alex. What do you guys want? The usual?" (We came back there so much that the owner made him learn our orders) We nodded and Justin went off, Alex trailing behind him to help. "Oh, and can one of you come over and get the drinks?"

I followed them and noticed Justin's lovesick puppy dog look, directed towards Sam. "Hehehehe… Wow, she's prettyyyyy…"

Alex made a look of disbelief then snorted and turned away to get the lunchmeat in the kitchen. "Wow. Talk about opposites attract. And seriously, ew! Totally out of our league, buddy."

"You like her?" I asked, making him jump in surprise.

"What? Oh, uh, n- no…"

I rolled my eyes. "Weird to think you're related to Alex."

He sighed. "I know. Can you help me?"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know… just… I don't know…"

"Well, I could run across the street, break into that store, and steal some love potions if that'd work for ya!"

He laid his head in his hands, with his elbows supporting them. "I see why you and Alex are friends."

I shrugged and walked away, holding our drinks and sat down. "Alex's brother seems to have the hots for you, Sammy."

"What? Who? Him? The waiter?" Sam asked, pointing at Justin.

I nodded. "Yup."

She smiled a little and got up to talk to him. We watched as she poked his shoulder, making him have a total spasm and fall onto the floor, causing us to snicker and her to stand their awkwardly and blankly.

He got up and blushed until he was a burning tomato and she laughed. Then they talked a little and his face died down and it ended with her smiling and waving him goodbye, then her turning her back to walk back to us and him fainting.

"Wow, that was weird." Mitchie laughed.

Sam sat back down and started drinking her coke again. "He's kind of cute."

"You like him?" I smiled.

"I guess… I said we could go out for some coffee whenever I came back…"

"Did you tell him?" Lilly asked, referring to us being spies.

"No! I just met him! It wasn't like he asked where I was going, anyway."

We went on talking about nothing and about our missions and our future mission, continuing when Alex came back.

"I'm… kind of nervous." Lilly shuttered. "I don't even know why. I feel like this is going to be totally weird."

"Yeah, but doesn't it kind of seem like an amateur job?" I asked, biting out of my sandwich.

"Seriously, I think he's underestimating us way too much." Maddie agreed.

"Guys, it's 10. This place is about to close. Think we should go?" Mitchie asked, glancing at her cell phone.

"Probably. Let's go." Alex nodded, getting up.

"But I'm not done yet!" Sam wailed, staying in her spot.

"Fine, bring it." I sighed.

"What if I make a mess?"

"Who cares. We can blame it on that new guy. Hank I think. He bugs me."

"Miles!" Maddie laughed, slapping my arm playfully.

"Come on, let's go." I laughed, too.

Sam ended up dropping her whole sandwich on the floor, and not picking it up when Alex said the '5 second rule' was fake. (PSH it is not!) **(A/N Lol, I don't think it is… is it?) **

--

"Night girls."

"Night."

"G'night!"

"Nighty!"

"Sweet dreams."

"I really hope this mission is as fun ask you guys make it sound…" I muttered.

"Same. Night, Miles."

"You need to get up." My phone said, reading out my text message like I set it **(A/N LOL when mine reads out my text messages, I laugh so hard! It speaks funny.. Lol. It's all like Laugh Out Loudly)**.

We all moaned at the same time as it repeated, growing louder each time. I cracked my eyes open and texted Paul back. _U NEED TO STOP TXTN ME PAUL! It's MIDNIGHT or something!_

"Miley, if you girl's do not get up right now, you will miss the jet."

We shot up and did what girls do in the morning and ran for door, pushing and shoving.

--

"Bye girls! Good luck!" Paul yelled over the loud engine of the jet as he left.

We waved and looked around the Georgia airport. Just because we had a jet, didn't mean we got our own airport. The airport had a giant space that was a waiting area for people leaving Georgia surrounded with pictures, a few sculptures (Like a dinosaur boney thing!), and restaurants. **(A/N lol it's true! I love the airport! We usually sit in the middle of the giant space and sing and stuff hahaha) **The airport was surprisingly pretty full and we walked out after we got all our luggage.

"Okay, what did he say we had to do, again?" Mitchie asked.

I gagged by the smokers and rubbed my eyes. I was still dressed in my sleeping clothes, sweats and a tank top, but I had a black hoodie that did a bunch of things on, Sam was wearing her sunglasses, Mitchie was wearing those mind reading earrings (She saves them for special occasions, but right now she said she wants to know what people in GA think like, then she'd take it off before school), and Lilly was wearing a hat that was like a navigation.

"Um… I think he said to get a taxi or something?" Lilly suggested.

"Hey! Look! That bus looks cool! Let's go ride it!" I squealed, running to the bus.

"MILES." Maddie screeched, pulling my hood back.

"Ow, Ouch, okay." I coughed, going back to them.

But there weren't really any taxis… at all. "Wow. No taxis in Georgia?"

Turns out we had to rent a car and drive to (Insert Address Here). We'd get our room, get changed, and run to school. School started at 8:10.

--

"I have no idea why I'm so nervous." Alex said, fidgeting with her necklace with the different charms on them.

"Okay, first when we get there, we have to look for the boys, right?"

They nodded. "Anyone know what they look like?"

"Nope. Hopefully they'll be hot, though!"

We ignored Alex and I parked the car, jumping out, quickly. Paul told us to get there early so we could get our schedules, find our classes and lockers, and scope the place out. He wasn't lucky enough to get us the same schedules, 1. Because it'd be too suspicious, and 2. Because it'd be risky to even ask. Who knows what secrets this school had.

"Um, excuse me, I'm Miley Stewart, I'm new…?" I said to the lady at the front desk.

She smiled and looked up at me. "Oh, well, you're in high school. You should be in that building."

She pointed to a different building through a window and we smiled at her. "Thank you!"

Once we walked out the doorway she lead us to, our jaws dropped. "Who knew Paul sent his family to rich-ass schools."

"Who knew Georgia _had_ rich-ass school!"

We thought this was the only building, and it was pretty big, but it wasn't. We hadn't seen past this building, and it turns out it had, like, 10 more buildings, and they were building another! **(A/N Look up Greater Atlanta Christian School! That's what I'm thinking of. Lol. I pass that school all the time when I go to school, and it's HUGE! My bestie goes there! She's helping me with describing the school. Lol. But I kinda no it since I always go to her concerts and stuff. OMG they had this Rock Band concert THE VIDEO GAME and it was a Battle Of The Bands type thing! IT WAS AWESOME! Well, she said so… OH and pretend they don't have uniforms lol.)**

So after the long walk by 'Spartan Road' (I know! They even have roads and everything!), we made it to the high school. We eventually got everything sorted out and such. (I'm not going to tell you my schedule and who's with who, you'll have to see along the way…)

"Girls? Are you there?" Paul asked through my bracelet.

Our eyes grew wide and I stuffed my bracelet into my hoodie pocket as the lady looked at me. We ran out the building and I took it out. "What, Paul?!"

"Oh, sorry… Are you there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, now go and wait in the quad."

"Oh, if only I knew where it FREAKIN IS!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, right. It's between the junior high, the high school, and in front of the media center."

We walked around the high school and found it. And, yeah, like everything else, it was huge. And it was outside. The buildings had stairs running all over the buildings from doorway to doorway and some running all around.

"Paul, why didn't you tell us this school was so…"

"Rich?" Paul finished for Mitchie. "I didn't feel the need."

"Yeah, well-" I stopped talking when some guys walked up, off the street and into the quad, where the six of us were sitting alone.

"Uh… there's people here, G2G BYE!" I whispered quickly into the bracelet, not like he knew what g2g even meant.

I looked up at them and noticed they were actually really, really hot… Alex was practically drooling. I shut her mouth for her and she grinned sheepishly at me.

The guys noticed us and one of them smirked. Damn, he's hot…

"You girls are here early."

"I could say the same for you." I shot back.

His smirk grew, but I just got up and left, the girls stumbling behind me. "Miley! Why'd we leave? That was such a good view…" Alex whined.

I laughed. "Now we seem mysterious, am I right?"

"Ah, nice motive." Maddie said.

Okay, maybe I wasn't even really thinking of that. I just didn't want to talk to him. And that tiny conversation was kind of random... Haha.

"No! Not a good idea!" Mitchie smacked me on the back of my head.

"What? Why? Ow!"

"Those boys! They were _them_." Lilly whispered.

I thought back to their faces. They did kind of look like Paul…

"Damnit Miley!" Maddie scoffed.

"Hey, we found them once, we can find them again, okay?"

After 30 minutes or so we went back into the building to see it filled with people talking to each other, just like the quad had been. I immediately spotted a giant group of girls. But I saw a brown head of hair pop up from the pile and I noticed a few guys in there. Then I noticed that it wasn't a few guys, it was them.

"Found 'em." I muttered.

"Where?"

I nodded toward the group of girls and Sam strained to see them. "Oh. I see. Gosh, almost all those girls are fake! Hurts my eyes." Sam groaned, taking the glasses of and putting them in her book bag. Apparently we had to carry our book bags around in high school over here.

"I'm going to get a drink." I said, walking for the water fountain and away from them.

My journey was cut short, though, because before I knew it, I felt someone push me into a corner. I gasped, ready to roundhouse kick the predator, but once I turned I noticed it as the boy we talked to before, or well, one of _them_.

"Oh my gosh." I breathed, trying to catch my breath from the thought that it could've been some murderer.

The boy smirked at me and had me cornered. I could easily probably get passed him, though. But that would 1. Look suspicious and 2. Be no fun! I gasped for air as he cornered me even more, trapping me with his arms.

"I haven't seen you around here. You new?"

"I- I… maybe?" I answered.

Damn, he had gorgeous eyes. "Maybe? That's not much of an answer." He smirked.

"Uh- I-" Oh my gosh, I'm freakn' stuttering?!

All of a sudden, the boy's smirk turned into a smile. "I'm just playin'. I'm Shane Gray."

My jaw dropped. Okay, I knew it was him, but it just sounded kind of surprising when he said it. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I felt my face start heating. "I- I'm not…?"

He smirked again. "You're cute when you blush. What's your name?"

I felt myself blush more. Gosh, Miley! What's your problem?! "Why do you need to know?" I raised my eyebrow, gaining my Miley-ness back.

He looked surprised at my sudden burst of confidence. "I think you owe me at least your name, don't you?"

"Hah, I don't own you anything."

Shane smirked and leaned in closer to my face, making my breath hitch and he planted one right on my lips. I was frozen and he pulled away, a tingly feeling ending. He smirked.

"Now you owe me."

And with that he walked away, leaving me in the corner, shocked. I slowly walked back to the girls who were still in their same spot, just talking.

"Hey! Oh, did you see any of them?"

I blinked. "Um… yeah… he kind of…"

"Who?!"

"Shane, one of Paul's sons… he kind of…" Their looks looked excited and they urged me on. "…kissed me…"

* * *

**OKAY! Here is the first chaptero! lol. I was really excited for this story, so i just decided to update NOW! haha. u might be wondering how i updated so fast(okay mayb not so fast...) with a longish chappie? Well, right when I put the trailer up i started writing!! haha. **

**lol it scares me. hehe. YAY! you guys gave me like 12 reviews! THANK YOU!!! it made me feel awesome. OMG cuz this morning, i was having THE best day ever!!!! I opened Internet and my homepage is Yahoo! So... I SAW 21 FREAKIN MESSAGES IN THERE!!! I PRACTICALLY DIED!!! OMG. u shoulda seen me, i was SCREAMING and jumping around!!! lol. I mean, yeah ive had more, but idk, not in a while!!!! lol. I was so happy. And considering 21 is one of my favorite numbers too!**

**OMG turns out i have 12 stories waiting for updates.... how freakin crazy is that..?! Oh gosh...**

**Omg okay, howd u like it?! NOW I have a... drum roll please....... POLL!!!**

**Should I Change It So That Alex And Justin _AREN'T_ Brother And Sister So They Can Be Together?? **

**Then have Sam and Jackson together and Mitchie and Nate together??**

**That's kinda confusing... so What im trying to say is AlexXJustin, SamXJackson, MitchieXNate?**

**Or keep it the way it is, which is AlexXNate, SamXJustin, MitchieXJackson?**

**Nalex VS Jalex(Alex and Justin)**

**Sackson VS Sustin**

**Mickson VS Nitchie**

**WHAT WILL IT BE?! **

**VOTE!**

**LOL anyway, hahahha Shane's a PLAYERRR!!! lol. Seriouisly Shane, who kisses girls when you just met them for five freakin seconds?! That s weird. lol. hahahaha. Shane, you are going WAAYYYY too fast, man. SLOW DOWN! Some of you may be thinking that hes going too fast that it isnt realistic, but it might be just because u havent met Shane or a guy like Shane yet. Keep that in mind. hahahaha lol. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!! **


	3. Joseph And Destiny Forever!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**_THIS A/N IS IMPORTANT_**

**_Well, maybe not the first paragraph_**

**I'm SOO sorry I haven't updated ANY of my stories (Except for All I Want For Christmas Is You) AT ALL!!! I've been real busy since school (And it seems a lot of other authors and reviewrs have been 2! I've been getting no mail on my fanfic email! lol its really weird to me xD) and this WHOLE week I've been sick. it really sucks. And these tissues hurt my nose. Don't you hate it when that happens? The tissues you're using aren't soft and they hurt? I had some really soft tissues, but I ran out, and now I have to use these freakin hard tissues! Painfull!**

**OH! And for the important stuff... The poll from last chappie! This chapter still has the same couples, because I didn't change it yet. I'll give you guys a litle longer to vote. OH and I have a poll on my profile, too! It talks about my cussing if u havent seen it yet, lol. I suggest u vote on that too! **

**So far on my chapter poll the votes are...**

**KEEP COUPLES: 3**

**CHANGE COUPLES: 4**

**OTHER: 2**

**I'm pretty sure that's it... lol.. So, so far, I'm going to change the couples into the different couples. SO FAR. If you want it differetly, I'll change it. BUT (lol butt) I hope you realize that if I change the couples, I will have to kind of change the story a whole lot. Because I already have some of the couples starting to flirt and stuff, and I'd have to change it. But yeah.. lol. So this chapter is mainly about Shiley, because I didn't want to have to change a lot if the couples are actually changed.** **OH And an AMAZING reviewr suggested _Mitchie be with Jake_ instead! I think that is a perfect idea! How about you guys? Because some say Mitchie being with Jackson is awkwardd which it kinda is lol. So yeah.**

**Oh! A reviewr said I was their FAVORITE AUTHOR! It made me so happy. :) So this chappie is basically dedicated to YOU! lol. You know who you are. ;D**

**And do you guys like the smell of chlorine? Alot of people think it smells disgusting. I love that smell!! hahaha**

---

It seemed as if everyone shut up and looked at us, but it was just my imagination. It was only the girls who stopped talking.

"Wowz-" Sam was cut off by the bell and we went to our separate homerooms.

But I still had my urge for water, since I never really did get a drink of water because of my… distraction. Once I finished drinking I noticed the hallways empty. I smiled and walked outside and sat against a wall, crisscross.

"Paul?" I asked into my bracelet, clicking a button that brought up a little hologram of Paul sitting at his desk.

"Yes, Miley? Wait, shouldn't you be in class?" He looked up, surprised.

"Well, I just wanted to update you on everything so far."

"Oh! Good idea. Okay, shoot."

"WHAT?! SHOOT WHO?!" I whipped my head around, looking for the attacker.

"No! No, no! I meant go."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "You can't say those kind of things when you're talking to a spy." I whispered.

Paul smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Okay, so did you find them?"

I stiffened a little as the memory of what had happened a few minutes ago replayed in my head.

"Y- yeah… Um… can you tell me about them a little more? You know, just to make sure it was really… them…?"

"Oh, what? Yeah, sure. The oldest is Jason. He's my son. He can be a bit slow at times, but he's protective of his brothers. He's 18. Next is Shane." I felt myself grow stiff again. "He's my son, also. He jokes around a lot and is kind of goofy, but he can be a little self-centered at times. He's 17. Then is Nate. He's the youngest of my sons, 16. He's a smart boy and shy at times, but he's very nice and fun."

"Then they have a cousin named Oliver Oken. Brown hair, slightly out there. Very odd. He's 16, Nate's age. They have a friend they have with them a lot who is the same age as Nate and Oliver. He's blond and his name is Jake. He can be very arrogant, but he's a nice and sweet boy. Those are the only ones I know of, but they may have other friends. I'm not sure." **(A/N A very smart thinking reviewer thought of Jake!! Lol.)**

"Oh…" I murmured. "So… Shane's 17?"

"Yes… why?" Paul asked me, raising an eyebrow and leaning closer on his desk.

I held in a blush. "I- I was just wondering…"

"Really, Miley? Because I have my lie detector with me." Paul said, pulling out a random, big machine with many wires from below his desk.

I blinked. It really was no use lying to Paul. "Okay… so maybe he might've…" Gosh, this is awkward. "K- Kissed… me?"

Paul's eyes flashed and I felt slightly intimidated. "Miley, can I talk to you later? I… have some business…"

I smiled nervously and nodded. "Sure…"

--

****

Shane's POV

What was that girl's name…? Who is she?

"Who's who?" Jake chirped.

I looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"You said, 'What was that girl's name? Who is she?' So I said, 'Who's who?'"

"…I didn't say anything…"

"Uh, yeah you did. You were probably thinking out loud again." Nate shrugged.

I just looked back to where the teacher was calling roll call. "So, who _is _this girl?"

I glared at Nate and he grinned and held his hands up. "Just kidding, dude."

"But I'm not." Jake added.

"I don't even know her." I said calmly.

"Well… then why is she on your mind?"

"I don't know… I kissed her?"

Nate and Jake just looked at me. "So?"

"I don't know! She just is!"

"This usually doesn't happen…" Jake snorted.

"Not at a-"

"EVERYONE PLEASE LEAVE THE BUILDING! EXIT IT IMMEDIATELY!"

Everyone's eyes grew wide and they shared looks of panic. "W-what's going on?!" A girl screamed from the opposite side of the room as everyone fought to leave first.

Yells, shouts, and grunts filled the room and Nate, Jake, and I looked at each other in fear. But as we tried to get up, it seemed as if we were stuck in place.

"GUYS! I CAN'T MOVE!" I said frantically, then noticed I was strapped to the seat and desk. "AND WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!"

But it seemed as if they were having the same problem. The yelling died down once we noticed everyone out and we were the last ones there. All of a sudden the curtains snapped shut and the projector turned on.

_'Holy shit, my life is ruined…'_

I thought, but felt a slight sign on relief when I saw my dad's face appear.

"Dad!" Nate sighed, still sounding a bit insecure.

But… I think I'd rather it have been some evil wizard. My dad looked MAD.

He glared at me and I felt awkward. "JOSEPHHHH!!!"

We jumped at his loud outburst and blinked. "Umm…-"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?!" His loud voice boomed.

I winced. "W- what?"

"Kissing Miley!!"

What? How'd he know? And why does he care? And… wait, that's her name? "Who?"

"Shane Joseph Gray, you know who. Didn't you kiss a girl with brown hair and blue/green eyes today?!"

I squirmed in my seat. "Yeah…"

"WHY?!"

"W- why do you care? And how do you know?"

My dad stayed silent. "…I just know these things, Shane."

"But what's so special about 'Miley'?!"

He quickly changed the subject, not going unnoticed by me. "Do you know she's only 15?!"

"That's two ages below me! And how do you know all this?!"

Dad gave me a look and the screen turned black, like before. The insane and repetitive blaring of the alarm also stopped. "What was that about?" Jake muttered.

"I… I'm not sure. But how does he know?"

Nate shrugged. "Well, that was pretty awkward."

Then a few seconds after, the students and teacher started filing back in, not even wondering why we were already there and I noticed our straps disappear. Wow. School is literally hell, now.

---

****

Miley's POV

"Hey! Where were you today?" Maddie asked as she walked up to me in the hallway.

"Oh, I was just updating Paul." I replied nonchalantly.

"Oh. Because Lilly was in your homeroom and she was kind of freaking out about where you were." Maddie laughed.

I giggled and she went on. "Oh! Oh my gosh, a really weird thing happened, though! Like we had to exit the building immediately and stuff!"

My eyes grew wide. "Seriously…?"

"Yeah! It was so random! Maybe there really _is _something weird going on at this school…"

I laughed nervously. "Hah, yeah… maybe…"

Maddie raised her eyebrow. "You're hiding something."

"How do you know?!"

"You can't lie to the girls and I."

I shrugged and grabbed a piece of candy as we passed the front office. "Hey! Put that candy back!" The lady yelled.

I scratched the back of my head and grinned innocently at Maddie. "Well, gotta go… talk to you later…"

And with that said, I ran off, the lady trailing behind me, angrily. Gosh, who knew this school was so intense about their candy? "YOUNG LADY, YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

I ran faster, shoving people and making them look at me either shocked or oddly.

"AH!" I screamed as I ran into someone. "Oh, Lills?"

She coughed and looked up. "Oh! Hey! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really, I was just running from a lady. You?"

"Oh, just skateboarding. You know, the usual. S- You should probably go…"

"What? Why-" Then I heard the lady screaming and I hopped up, running again. "Thanks Lils!"

****

(A/N Lol I just noticed I write 'Oh' a LOT! Like 50 times in a chappie… haha)

The warning bell rang and I quickly ran into room 453 to have the whole class and teacher stare at me. "Um… am I that late?"

The teacher shook her head disapprovingly.

"But, I mean, the warning bell just rang, and-"

"Just sit down, Miss Stewart."

The teacher turned around and started writing on the board, so I rolled my eyes and searched for an empty seat. "You need a seat, don't you?" The teacher asked, sounding more like a statement.

"Well, I mean, I don't _need _one… I could just-" I started, opening the door again, to be met with the lady that was at the front desk, glaring at me and breathing heavily.

"Young lady, I-"

I slammed the door in her face. "Uh, never mind."

The class sniggered and the teacher gave me a dirty look. "Okay…I'm not even going to ask. Anyway, you can sit…" She rolled her eyes, then muttered under her breath, but still loud enough for me to hear, "Great. Just when I thought my classroom was bad enough."

We scanned over the classroom and I noticed many empty seats surrounding a group of boys. '_Oh gosh. She can not make me sit there.' _I thought as I saw Shane sitting in the group, smirking and eyeing me.

"Well, I'm trying to keep girls from sitting around them." The teacher said, pointing to where I was looking.

I breathed a sigh of relief, then stiffened when it came out audible. "I- I mean… damn…it…"

She frowned at my choice of words, but brushed it off and smiled. "Do you have a problem with sitting there, Miss Stewart?"

"Uh, you can call me Miley. And yeah, I actually do. I mean, I'd rather bungee jump off this building."

Many girls gasped, guys just stared, and the teacher's smile grew. "Good, good. This can be your punishment. Sit."

My jaw dropped. What an evil teacher. She kind of reminds me of Mrs. Kunkle… I scowled and slugged to the seat she was pointing at; right beside Shane, who was still smirking. After I sat in my seat, I scooting to the edge, farthest from Shane.

"Good. Now, class, these will be your assigned seats for the rest of the school year."

Most of the class groaned, but I literally hit my head on the desk. "Hey, stop whining. And welcome to language arts. I am Miss. Stanford and we have one new student in class this year, which you all probably know." Miss. Stanford gave me a dirty look and I smiled awkwardly as people turned to stare at me.

"That is Miley Stewart. She is from Malibu, Florida, SeaView High. Say hello to Miley."

"Hey Miley." The crowd murmured.

"SeaView High was an all-girl's academy, so she is quite new here."

"Wow, all-girls. She must be gay." A random girl snickered.

The teacher didn't seem to hear, and when she looked back down at her sheet of paper, I flicked the girl off, making her look appauled and find interest in her hands.

"Um... Is there anything you'd like to say? Like maybe why you slammed the door in Mrs. Hanson's face?"

I blinked. "She was running after me!"

"Why?" Miss. Stanford asked strictly.

"…I'm not sure… she's just… and odd lady..."

"Miley."

"Okay… so maybe I stole some candy. I mean, that's not even that bad!"

Miss Stanford rolled her eyes. "Well, this class period will mostly be talking, because since this is your first period on Monday, I would like you kids to bond and become comfortable with your peers."

With that the class cheered and started talking. I rolled my eyes at the scene Miss Stanford started and got in my seat more comfortably, forgetting Shane was right beside me. I got out my phone and started texting Lilly to reassure her about the whole 'missing' thing as the classroom got really, really loud.

"LG Voyager?"

I jumped in surprise and screamed, then looked over to see Shane smirking at me with amusement. "Jumpy?"

I hid a smile and rolled my eyes. "I'm not good with loud or surprising noises." **(A/N LOL that's exactly what happens to me! Gosh, I hate that… I feel you buddy. WHOA I never noticed how wrong and sick that sounds… ewww.. Lol sorry, listening to an inappropriate song at the moment.. But its so catchy and hard not to sing along to! haha)**

He chuckled. "Can I see it?"

"No!"

He raised his eyebrows, making him look incredibly cute for a matter of fact (NOO! NEVERMIND! I'm just kidding?). "Why?"

"Because…"

"Come on, lemme see it."

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to my phone, not noticing Shane lean in dangerously close and whisper in my ear, "Lemme see it."

I squeaked and fell off the chair. His eyes showed more amusement and I held my hand to my heart. "Goodness! Just whisper in my ear, why don't you?!"

Sometimes, when people whisper or just get really near me like they're about to whisper, I get tickled… Hey, don't laugh!

"Hey, who's this?" A brunette guy that looked pretty cute (Not as cute as Shane though... HEY! MILEY! SHUT UP!) asked.

"Miley Stewart. She's 15."

"How do you know my age?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes at him as I scrambled back to my seat with all the dignity I had left (Which isn't muuuchh!!! Seriously. Shut. Up. Self.)

His eyes widened. "I…"

"You're pretty cute. You new?" The boy asked again, interrupting Shane. Lucky boy.

"Uh, yeah."

The guy smiled. "I'm Dale Markus. Want to hang out with my friends and I after school?"

…This stuff doesn't happen at all-girl schools like SeaView… "Um… sure…?"

"Cool. But it'll just be you and some guys. Is that okay?"

"NO." I shouted.

They looked alarmed. "Uh… what?"

"I mean…" Wow, Miley. Nice. Smooth. "Can I invite some friends?"

"Oh! Yeah! Sure."

"Okay." I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "Um, one sec."

__

Hey Lills! Ill c u guys at lunch. We need 2 talk… lol

---

"GUYS!" Lilly screeched, running over to where Alex and I were sitting; the others were in the lunch line.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh, YEAH!" She said in a 'duh' voice. Oh no, Lilly's serious? Bad. "Okay, what is missing?" She groaned, pointing to herself when we made no sound.

Alex and I just stared at her, confused. Gosh. You know you're mental when Lilly thinks you're pathetic. "GUYS! My skateboard?!"

Alex and I gasped. Lilly! Without her skateboard?! "Oh gosh."

"What's up?" Maddie asked nonchalantly, plopping her food down beside Alex.

"Guess." Alex replied, pointing to Lilly.

Immediately, Maddie gasped. "Her skateboard!"

"Okay, how did she get that, but Miley and I, with our heads combined, didn't?!"

"Is it really that strange to you?" Sam asked, sitting by Maddie.

"Hey!" I snapped jokingly and defensively.

"Heyyy!" Mitchie giggled, sitting beside me.

"No! Not 'heyyy'! WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM!" Lilly whined, stomping her feet like a five year old.

"Lilly, just-"

"Oh! I have an idea!" She hopped onto the lunch table and started shouting at the top of her lungs. Oh dear.

"OKAY. NOW'S YOUR TIME TO CONFESS. WHO STOLE MY SKATEBOARD?!"

There was silence as everyone just stared at her. The five of us were sitting awkwardly and trying to hide our faces. I should've expected that… Lilly never has the best ideas…

"Uh… Lills, why don't you, uh, sit… down…" I said slightly quietly, tugging her sleeve.

It seemed like that statement got Lilly sane again, and she blushed and started laughing nervously. "I- uh… yeah. Tell me if you see a skateboard that's red and white… and… I'm going to sit down now."

"WHOA!" A guy yelled, making everyone snap their attention to the falling boy.

Everyone rushed to him to see his bleeding knee. "Dude, what happened?"

"I- I don't know! I tripped over somethi-"

"GARY!" Lilly yelled, causing everyone to jump in surprise and look at her running towards her skateboard.

"Gary?" Shane, who just happened to be by me, whispered into my ear, slightly laughing.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, smiling at Lilly being a… Lilly… "She's just Lilly."

The thought of Shane actually by me made me jump and blink. "When did you get there?"

He smirked and put his hand on my back, making me totally freak out on the inside, but instead just jump (Gosh, I jump way too much) on the outside. "G- get your shit off me."

He laughed and I huffed silently and walked back to our table to wait for the others to come back. After a few minutes everyone that was originally here was here except…

"Where's Lilly?" I wondered aloud.

The girls shrugged and I worriedly scanned the environment to find her talking to a brunette happily. "O0o0o0..." I smirked.

They quickly followed my gaze and it landed on the scene in front of us. "He's pretty cute… Nice couple…" Alex giggled.

"Very, very true." Sam agreed.

---

****

Shane's POV

(Sorry, right now I'm mainly focusing on Shiley, because that's the only couple that I KNOW I'm going to use. The others are still in voting)

I glanced at Miley and her friends, particularly Miley. "She so wants me."

Nate rolled his eyes. "You say that about every girl. How do you know she isn't like other girls?"

"And you say that every time he says that, but so far, they've all been the same." John shrugged.

"Oh, shut up." Nate stuck his tongue out and threw a fry at him.

"Real mature, Nathaniel." I snorted, taking a bite out of my muffin.

"Why does mom always pack you the muffins?!" Jason whined.

"Because Mom likes me best!"

"Well, Dad likes me best!"

"Dad is rarely here! It doesn't matter!"

"So?! It's true!"

"It is." Nate shrugged, taking a bite from his ham.

"Wait, how did you get ham?!" Shane scoffed.

"GUYS." Danny groaned.

"Sorry." The three of them muttered.

"Whatever. But isn't it weird how Dad knew about Miley?"

"Isn't it weird how he appeared?!" Nate laughed in disbelief.

"I know! It's like he's the president or a spy or something!" Jason exclaimed.

"He's the maker of some shoe department. We just went there. Wow, Jason." Jake snickered.

"No! But who says he can't be a part time spy…?"

We rolled our eyes and ignored him. "Dude, Nate, you didn't tell him, did you?"

"I didn't even know her name. And how could I tell him when he's in Malibu?"

"…Malibu… Dad's in Malibu…"

"Oh, naw." Nate said sarcastically.

"No, I mean… Miley's from Malibu! You think they were like neighbors or something?!"

"You know where Miley's from?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just guessed!" I shot back, also sarcastic.

"But how do you know?"

"Teacher announced. Duh."

"You paid attention?"

"You remembered?"

I scoffed. "Ouch. But yeah. I did."

"Whatever, man. Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't."

"Hey, where's Oliv-"

"There."

We looked where David was pointing and saw him with a blond girl. I could tell she was the skateboarder (Aka Miley's friend), by the skateboard she was holding. "That's Miley's friend! Let's go talk to her."

I got up and started walking towards them, not waiting for a response. "Hey, Oliver."

He looked surprised and slightly agitated that I had interrupted his time with Lilly. "Hey, Shane." He seemed to go back to his Oliver self. "This is Lilly. Lilly, this is Shane."

She nodded, then froze. "Shane? Shane who? Shane Gray?"

"Um, yeah. Why? How'd you know?" I questioned, puzzled.

"Oh! Uh… because… um… Miley's told me about you! Hah, yeah. That's it."

I smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah! She says a l-lot about you! Hah, she just goes on and on and on and on and-"

"Hey, Lilly." Another blond girl that seemed about my age or Jason's age appeared.

"MADDIE! Hey!" Lilly laughed, sounding relieved.

"What's goin' on over here?" 'Maddie' asked, referring to Oliver and I.

"Oh, uh- Maddie, this is Oliver and _Shane_. Guys this is Maddie." Lilly introduced, giving emphasis on my name. What's going on?

Maddie didn't seem like she noticed. "Hey." She nodded.

"Are you new, too?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"Where you from?" I asked in interest.

"Florida."

"Oh, like Lilly?" Oliver asked warmly.

"Yup!"

"And Miley." I said, more to myself.

"Uh, yeah."

Um, okay. That's fine. Don't tell us anything. That's great.

"Are you guys sisters or something?"

"Oh, no."

"…So what are you…? Because you two seem to know each other."

"Oh, we're just really good friends."

Gosh, she's so frustrating! Tell us something! "That's cool…"

"Yeah. Are you guys friends?"

I glanced at Oliver. "Well, we're cousins. But yeah, we're really close. He lives with my brothers and I and stuff. His parents are in New Jersey."

Lilly smiled. "That's nice."

"Uh… yeah…"

"Well, Lilly and I should go back to our table. Our friends are waiting."

"See you around." I said awkwardly, and they turned, waving.

"Um… that was kind of weird…"

"She's a real talker." Oliver added.

---

****

Miley's POV

"How'd it go?"

"That was Shane's cousin!" Lilly screeched.

My jaw dropped. Explains why he went over there. "It was so funny." Maddie giggled.

"How so?"

"You know how the PA trains us to only give the information the person is asking for, right?" Lilly said, lowering her voice as we crowded in so no one could hear.

"Yeah, why?" Mitchie asked, munching on some cheese.

"They seemed so frustrated! They were all, 'Are you guys sisters?' and I was like 'Oh, no' and I was just answering in one word sentences! It's like they wanted a whole story from us!"

We laughed and I remembered Dale's invite for after school. "Oh, guys, one of _their _friends wanted to know if we wanted to hang out with them after school."

They gasped. "Did you say yes?"

"Well, I said I'd ask you guys if you were up for i-"

"Well, go tell him yes!" Alex exclaimed, pushing me out of my seat and in the direction of their table.

I quickly sat back down when they looked at me. They were only a few tables away. "I- do I have to? I mean, why can't one of you guys-"

"Yes, Miley!"

"Whyyyy?"

"He asked you! Now go!"

"But they hate me!!" I complained, sounding like a second grader.

"Miley."

"Fine." I pouted.

I hesitantly got out of my seat and walked towards them. Wow, Miley. You're okay with attacking a seven foot giant, but you're scared of talking to a normal group of boys? Ugh! Show some dignity!

"Yes?" Shane asked, smirking that goddamn smirk that made me want to smack off his face, but at the same time kiss it off. Okay, ew. Erase that. **(A/N NEVER! hahaha)**

"Uh…" I started, but got caught by Shane's eyes.

Whoa. They're like… a brown color… But they're like… a coffee brown color… That's hot… Get it?! Coffee? Hot?! Hahahah!! But yeah… coffee candy is really good… But nobody buys that for me anymore… I remember the first time I got that coffee candy… But _nooo _now none of the girls will get it for me, and neither will Pau-

"Huh?"

I snapped out of it and noticed the group of boys staring at me. "W- what?"

"You were saying something about coffee candy and the color… and… how none of the girls would get it for you anymore... and neither will someone else..."

"Oh!" Wow. How embarrassing… "WAIT. Who did I say would never get me the candy anymore?"

"Um, the girls and someone else."

"...Do you know who?"

"No, you didn't say... We interrupted before you could say. All we heard was 'Paw'. Why?" A guy that looked a lot like Shane and Paul- probably Nate, since he seemed about my age- asked.

I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, no reason. Anyway, I was just talking about Shane's eyes, because-"

Wow. I am _the _worst spy in _the _world. The whole group smirked. Gr… Boys and their smirks…

"Well, thank you. I love the color of your eyes, too." I felt my face grow hot.

Be strong, Miles. Be strong. "Anyway!" I suddenly said, ruining the 'Embarrass Miley' moment. "The girls said they'd be okay with going to hangout with you guys after school and… stuff…"

Dale, the guy from before that invited us, smiled. "Cool. So, you guys can just meet us by-"

The bell cut him off and he just hurriedly said, "Um, just meet us outside."

---

"I want to go freakin' home." I murmured as the girls dragged me out the school.

"We can go home after we hangout with the boys!"

"No, we won't! We'd go to the hotel! I want to go back to the PA!" I whined softy, but loud enough so that the girls could hear.

"This could help with our mission. And the sooner we get finished with it, the sooner we can get home, Destiny." Maddie warned.

I scowled at my name. "Can people stop calling me that?"

"Well, if you stop smiling, there'd be no point of calling you Miley, now would there. So wipe that frown off your face, or it's Destiny for good! And to think you're the leader..."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled innocently. "Okay, where's Sam."

They stopped pulling me and looked around. "Goddamnit." Mitchie muttered under her breath.

"Oh, my gosh, guys! You have got to see this!"

We turned and saw Sam's head peeking out from a doorway and ran in, thinking it was something to do with the mission.

But when we walked we saw a giant pool. "What the fu-"

"Dang! It's almost as big as SeaView's beach!" Alex laughed, her voice echoing in the empty room.

"It looks almost exactly like the one at the PA…" Lilly whispered.

We wandered about the big aquatic center in awe until Mitchie yelled, "Guys! Over here!"

We rushed to her, but not fast enough to slip and fall into the water, and found her staring up at a gold plate. "Look. It's a dedication."

"Woohoo. This place is so special." I muttered sarcastically.

Maddie smacked me on the back of my head and I frowned and rubbed where she hit me.

"No, read it…"

We scanned over the words and it seemed all our gazes stopped at one line. "Oh my gosh." We breathed out in unison.

"Mitchie… I can't believe it…" I said, hugging her.

"They're alive… both of them…" She whispered in shock, squeezing her eyes shut when tears brimmed them.

The other four joined in our hug and after about two minutes we broke apart. "Hey, um, let's go. They're probably waiting for us." Mitchie said quietly, smiling.

"Of course. We can come back tomorrow morning." I responded.

We nodded and made our way out of the chlorine smelling room. But as we walked out, my eye lingered on the same words and repeated them in my head. Todd and Sara Torres.

**---**

**Okay! That's the end of the second chappie! It's pretty long if you read it very slowly. xD lol. Tell me what you guys think! Needs more action? romance? spyness? Oh, and don't worry, the girls will tell the guys their spies... But I'm definitely not telling you when. Hehe. lol, i probably will, accidentally though.. haha. **

**This is really weird... like when I click Enter it doesn't really go down far... lol. **

**So, tell me your thoughts and most of all VOTE!!! PLEASE! Your votes could change this story forever. No lie. **

**Lol, that's very true.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Like.. it mightve seemed rushed or like it's just dragging on. Tell me TRUTHFULLY! And VOTE YOUR BUTTS OFF. lol.. and vote on my profile about my cussing, too!! If you haven't already. OMG Coffee candy really is good! haha. it's tasty. yum. Anyway... what story should i update next? I was thnking of updaing Two Lives next.. idk. Anyway, yeah. lol. **

**OH! And I know a name of a chappie i wanna do for this story!! It could be called 'If I Tell You I Love You, I'll Have To Kill You'. HAHA! It'd make so much sens, since they're spies and all!!! But will that even fit? o.O OH And i have an idea for the end of this story.. hehehe. I'm planning on giving it a sequel, maybe. idk... i mean, i kinda just started it. lol. Anyway, yeah. haha. **


	4. I'm Not Pregnant!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I really hate typing that! Haha. Okay, I KNOW I didn't update in years. AGES! Okay, maybe not that long, but yeah. I'm so sorry. I've been INSANELY busy, and guess what? Okay, I was in a class, and one of my best friends kept pulling my chair, when on the fourth one, I FLIPPED over! Haha, it was weird. But yeah, it hurt. My foot hit the desk beside mine and made it fall, too... But my other best friend caught it. Haha. Anyway, since then, my foot has been swollen and fat and stuff... haha. It hurts to walk, but I can. My mom doesn't like it when I do, though, so I can't really walk to the computer. But I made it! And now that it's break, I'll try to update faster!**

**Okay, I know what you're thinking, lol. Excuses, excuses. xD Well, excuse me! Haha. So, I hope you guys are okay with me keeping the pairings, other than the fact that Mitchie is with Jake! Obviously. I can't believe I didn't think of that! Anyway, i hope the cursing is okay...**

**OH! I got such good feedback on my new trailer! The American Idol one! But, turns out, it's ILLEGAL. I know. Sucks, huh? But, instead of giving me your things in a review, you'll just have to do it by PM. But that probably means I'm not getting as many reviews... BLEH. lol. But yeah, I can't really start that until I finish most of my other stories, but I have LOTS of ideas! And they're all pretty weird! So, I'm sorry you have to wait, but I got SO many reviews, it got me excted, myself! So I even started writing a bit of the beginning. lol. ANYWAY! Back to this story. I'm Sorry I couldn't update fsater...** **AND it probably will seemed rushed and boring... This is NOT my bet chapter. But, it's the beginning, the story has barely begun...**

* * *

"Okay, so I've been thinking of joining the soccer team." Maddie started, grinning as we walked toward the outside of the high school.

Mitchie gasped. "You totally should! It'd be so awesome!"

"Yeah, but I kind of want to do other ones, too… Like maybe swim team, or basketball… Or volleyball!"

"Oh! Guess what?" Sam squealed.

"What?"

"This school has a guitar club! I'm so going to join!"

"Aw, all these after school curricular activities mean no more girl time?" Alex whined, half joking.

"O0o0o, nice job! Big words!" I clapped.

She sighed jokingly and rolled her eyes. "That's what this school does to me!"

"Well, I'm not going to join anything." Lilly shrugged, her skateboard hanging from her backpack. **(A/N Do you guys say book bag or backpack? Or something different? I say both… lol.)**

"Yeah, same." I nodded.

"Well, I'm so going to join dance team!" Mitchie smiled.

"You would!" I teased. "And Alex, how about Cheerleading?"

She thought for a while. "I'm not sure… I mean, I guess it'd be pretty fun…"

"You'd get to practice with the guys on the field." Lilly suggested.

"You're really flexible." Maddie added.

"I guess!" Alex giggled.

"Well! I guess it'll just be Lilly and I doing nothing after school." I sighed.

"We could go skateboarding!"

I blinked. "Well, I guess it'll just be me doing nothing after school."

They laughed and Lilly scoffed. "W- no! I heard they have a skateboarding park _in _a mall!"

My jaw dropped. "That is _crazy_! But… I'm not Alex."

"I'd go!" Alex grinned.

"True… Well, there's also a movie theater."

I smirked. "After you skateboard, want to sneak into the box on top of one of the movie theaters and throw popcorn at people's heads?"

"DUH!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Okay, it's a deal. I'll skate with you, then we go and be sneaky."

"But guys, what about the mission? We're not normal girls. We have to squeeze time in for the PA." Maddie said, lowering her tone to where only we could hear.

"We'll find a way. Promise that even though we're all doing different things, we have to stick to the plan."

We did our handshake/dance thing, which concluded with spitting on the ground. "I promise."

"Um… you girls ready?" The guys asked, staring at us in amusement from where we had just turned to the corner.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." I laughed awkwardly.

"So, where do you want to go?" Dale, who was walking beside me, asked.

"Um… I'm hungry."

"Well, you don't get that a lot from girls." He smiled.

"Oh, I know what you mean. Girls in SeaView were literally sticks."

He laughed. "Well, Atlanta girls aren't sticks, but they start watching their weight at about fifth grade." **(A/N Very, very true at my school. And quite odd…)**

"You're kidding!"

"Nope." Dale grinned.

****

Shane's POV

My eyes bored into the back of Dale's head. "Freakn' bastard." **(A/N I usually don't use the F word. Hahaha! Only on special occasions! That's why you'll be seeing freakn' a lot.)**

"Somebody's jealous!" Jake grinned, nudging me.

I glared at him, walking with one of Miley's friends. "Uh, hi, I'm Shane."

She smiled warmly. "Mitchie."

"Hey, I saw her first." Jake muttered.

I laughed. "Don't worry, I'm taken."

"You are?" Mitchie asked, curiously.

"Well, no. Not literally. Just in the guyish sort of way."

Her face showed confusion, and Jake explained. "Meaning he's got his eyes set on a girl."

I glanced at Miley and Mitchie smirked. "A girl meaning my best friend?"

I felt slightly embarrassed, but not enough to blush. I _don't _do that. "No…"

They both gave me a look.

"Okay… yes… Can you tell me about her?"

Mitchie seemed alarmed. "Uh, I don't know…"

"Please?"

"Um… like what?"

"Like personal things."

She looked nervous. "Um… She's a girl… her favorite color is black…"

"That's kind of weird." Jake blinked.

"Hey!" Mitchie exclaimed, slapping Jake's arm with her hands, which had _black _painted fingernails on them.

Jake blushed and Mitchie went on. "Um… She…"

"Can you tell me about her family and all that?"

Mitchie found interest in her converse. "They're really good friends with my… parents. She got her eyes from her dad and her hair from her mom…"

"You are not much help." I joked.

"Well, why don't you just ask her?" Mitchie asked, seeming slightly too hopeful.

"…No…"

"O0o0o, wittle Shwaney's nwervous?"

I glared at her. "No. She… she just doesn't like me."

Mitchie gave me a skeptical look. "She doesn't like a lot of people. Don't take it offensively."

I looked over at Miley again to see her laughing with Dale. "Well, she's seemed to have found interest in Dale."

They followed my gaze and Mitchie shook her head. "She can't just run away and flick him off."

"I'd expected that." I shrugged.

Mitchie laughed. "She's been taught better."

"…Let's go talk to them."

"Why don't you go yourself? I'm perfectly fine here." Jake snorted.

I rolled my eyes. "I know. With Mitchie. But what if she goes?" I pouted my puppy dog pout.

She sighed, giving in. "Fine…"

My pout always worked.

"Well… I'm coming, too!" Jake shouted as we walked ahead of him.

I chuckled. "I know."

"Aren't you hot in that?" Dale, who was walking right in front of us with Miley, asked.

"Well-"

"She is pretty hot in that, isn't she?"

Miley looked surprised and turned around. "Excuse me?"

"I said, she probably is hot in that, isn't she?"

"That's not what you said."

"Yes it is."

"Nuh-uh!"

I was silent, as if I was thinking. "…Yeah, it was."

She rolled her eyes and the group laughed. "Okay, we have… six girls and ten guys."

"Holy sh-"

"Alex."

"Shoes…" Alex coughed when Lilly warned her, causing us to snigger.

"Okay, 16 people. We have two cars… … Um…"

"Eight people to a car." Maddie nodded.

"I'm not good at math, okay?!" Mitchie scowled.

We snickered and started picking cars. "OH! I want to be in this car!" Miley yelled, running to a black convertible that just happened to be mine.

I smirked and walked by her. "Really? Because that one's mine."

She made a face and slowly stepped away. "Never mind. I'll go with that one."

Everyone laughed and I scoffed and pulled her back. "No, it's okay."

She made a squeak as I pulled her into my arms and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, my head resting on her head. Miley seemed frozen at this pose, but I felt fine. Everyone was just smirking, smiling, or snickering.

"Uh…" She stated in a strangled sounding voice. "I… guess I'm staying…"

Everyone eventually split into two and we all piled into the car.

"Damn, this is like a chick flick or something." Mitchie, who was sitting on the top of my convertible, her legs hanging down into Sam's face, who was sitting in a seat, muttered.

As we drove to Discover Mills **(A/N That's actually a mall here. Lol. And everything I say about the mall will be true.) **, the girls seemed really interested in their surroundings.

"Wow, this is nothing like Malibu." **(A/N Okay, I really don't know, but WHERE is Malibu? California? Or Florida?!) **Alex mused.

"Aren't we going to get caught?" Miley asked loudly, over the wind, who was sitting in the passenger seat, her hair blowing insanely.

"If we're lucky, no." I shrugged.

"SHANE! TURN!" Nate yelled.

"Oh." I made a quick sharp turn, almost getting hit, but instead being deafened by the horn of a passing car, occupied by a man flicking us off.

"F*CK!" Miley shouted. **(A/N See? I made a star. I don't want to put the real word… idk.. Haha)**

I laughed and saw Alex fell on Nate's lap. Aw, how cute… Not really… But yeah.

"Gosh, language, much?" I snorted as I rode through the parking space to find an empty spot.

"She has that problem." Alex nodded, blushing as she got up from Nate's lap to get pulled down by him again.

"Oh, you're talking." Mitchie sniggered.

Miley sighed when she saw the other two cars take a parking spot that was right beside each other. "I really should've gone in one of the other cars with Maddie and Lilly."

"But, you wouldn't be with me!" I pouted, eyes still searching.

Miley hit her head against the window. "Are you _trying _to make me feel stupid?!"

I chuckled, then went to the top floor of the parking building, finally finding a space. "Finally." I muttered.

"Wow, nicely done." Miley murmured, standing at the edge and looking down all the way towards the ground, somehow not getting scared.

I stood beside her and quickly got woozy, stepping back. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice. "Well, let's walk." Nate sighed, beginning to walk down the slant.

"Um, you guys go ahead. Alex, Mitchie, Sam, and I will… Catch up."

"Hurry." Jake said, going ahead of us.

Nate followed and I walked closer, after I eyed them suspiciously.

"Gosh, damnit, you had to park all the way up here?" Nate groaned after we made it to the third level.

"It's not my fault! There weren't any spots!" I defended.

"Stupid elevator… Not working…" Jake mumbled under this breath.

"I know, seriously…"

"Wow, those girls are going to be complai-" I stopped when I felt a gust of wind through the windless air and heard a tiny girlish squeal.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What was that?"

They shrugged and I glanced to the right to see something brown. "Did you see that?"

"It looked like string." Jake joked, but being honest.

I brushed it off and began walking with the guys again, when I felt three more gusts of wind. I whipped my gaze to my right, once more, to see two darker things and one red thing, but just like the other thing, they had already turned a corner.

"What the hell is up with the birds?" Nate laughed.

We eventually made it down, with no more random gusts of wind bothering us, and saw the girls already standing there with the guys looking smug and the girls engaged in a deep conversation.

I tried listening in, but only could catch the words, "No one… caught… Expected… Oh… Stupid… Saw… Excuse… Fun…" escape Miley's perfect lips.

Maddie seemed to be warning her of something, and Mitchie, Alex, Lilly, and Sam were listening intently.

"Think a little, sometimes, Miley." Maddie teased, changing completely from her last expression.

"Hey, let's go catch that movie." Dale suggested, grabbing Miley's hand and leading her in.

I scowled, but it flipped upside down when I saw her flinch in disgust. **(A/N Lol, I was about to say 'I scowled jealously' but Shane wouldn't admit that haha)**

We followed and when we walked in, they were in the ticket line. I sprinted up to them and saved a spot in line. I smiled down at Miley, and she nodded at me. "Hey."

I almost burst out laughing, for some strange reason. "Sup."

Suddenly, there was giggling from my right, and there stood two girls that seemed about Miley's age, standing there checking me out. _Awkwarddd_… But, hey, time to work my magic.

I smirked. "Hey."

One of the girls giggled madly, even more. "Hi."

"You two here alone?" I flirted. Damn, I was good.

"Yeah, why…?" The same one flirted back, the other one staring at me like I was some god, which I _am_…

"Well, I was just wondering if you girls would like to go see the movie with my friends and I. We'll pay."

They shared a longing look, then smiled. "Sure…"

"Hey, is your brother single?" The one who hadn't spoken asked, pointing at Nate, who was talking with Alex.

"Uh, yeah." I answered, slightly timid. But hey, I guess I can't have both. I'm not selfish.

She smirked. "Good." Then walked over to him, leaving the other girl with me.

"So, you know what I want to do?" She whispered seductively, leaning in and making her fingers crawl up my chest.

I smirked. "I think so."

Then, as she leaned in, I stopped her. "But, I don't want to disturb my friends."

She rolled her eyes. "But they're doing it."

I looked to where she was pointed and my jaw dropped. Miley. And Dale. The freakin' manwhore. I felt anger and… (You never read this) _jealousy_ bubbling up in me, and I stormed off.

****

Miley's POV

I watched as some random girl flirted with Shane. And get this, he flirted back. Those two freakin' retards can go freak each other in the bathroom. I glared at the back of his head, ignoring Dale's insane and annoying babbling, before turning to Alex and Nate, seeing a new girl.

The girl that was just with Shane and Barbie. This girl had a brownish orangish hair, unlike Shane's (Insert Cuss Word Of Your Choice Here, Because I Am Trying To Stop Cussing), who had blond hair.

__

This

site was actually quite entertaining. Alex was imitating her in her own little world, Nate was trying to avoid Barbie's friend, and laughing at Alex, and Barbie's friend was desperately trying to get Nate's attention, epically failing. 

"You know?" Dale laughed.

I quickly looked back and nodded and smiled, pretending I was listening to his pointless story about… I'm not sure, actually…

"So how about you?"

I blinked. "Uh…"

"You know, have you had any boyfriends?"

I laughed bitterly. "Hell no. Guys are for little loser sluts."

His eyes widened. "Do you like girls?"

"Oh! No, it's just… guys are idiots." I rolled my eyes.

"How so?"

"They're insensitive, heartless, cruel, arrogant, terrible, pointless, stupid, jerks, and a waste of mankind."

He didn't say anything and I nodded. "That's what I thought."

He couldn't argue with that. "Maybe I can change your mind…" He said, leaning in dangerously close.

__

Ewww

! I thought as his lips and mine connected. And let me say, he is disgusting. I was shocked at first, but then when I came back to Earth, I noticed…

He was still kissing me. I quickly kneed him in… the place guys should never be kneed if they were kind. He groaned and fell to the floor.

"NEVER. Do that again. Next time, I will punch your face inside out. You can count on that. You have no idea what I can do to boys like you. And I don't think you will ever even _want _to know." I yelled, then getting dangerously lower. His face showed fear and surprise and I smirked, flicking his nose. "Got it?"

He hurriedly nodded and I smacked his head. "Good boy."

When I straightened, I saw everyone in the area staring in amusement. Even a few mall cops were just standing there, cracking up. "Well, I better go burn my mouth."

I walked to the bathroom, then noticed I had no idea where it was. "Ah!" I squeaked as I fell on my back, running into something, or rather, someone.

And it just had to be him. I really wasn't in the mood… "Um, sorry." He muttered, then noticed my face. "Oh, it's you."

I gave him a weird look and got up. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?! You were the one making out with Dale!"

I gagged. "Oh, gosh, don't remind me. And anyway, you looked like you were practically tearing Barbie's clothes off with your eyes!"

"Hey, her name is-…"

"You don't know her name." I snorted. "Well, take me to the bathroom. I need to burn my mouth after-" I then noticed when we both looked up, how close we were. "Uh…" I breathed stupidly, my mind going blank.

He stared at my eyes, but I saw his dark pools of coffee inching towards my lips. Then, he started to lean in, and I got the feeling of déjà vu. Oh, gosh, no. NOT again. But just like before, I didn't stop him. But this time, I felt more… excited.

All of a sudden, his eyes snapped open, opposite of before, and he abruptly stepped back and gave me a dirty look. "I'm not kissing a girl that just kissed one of my best friends."

"Your best friend?! And I didn't freakin' kiss him! He kissed me! You'd know if you walked over there right now and saw him laying on the floor holding his 'you-know-what'! Your 'best friend' is a freakin' manwhore!" I screeched.

Shane was alarmed at first, then I could've sworn I saw the ghost of a smile planted on his lips. But before I could make sure, he was walking in the direction I had just left.

"Hey! I need to wash out my mouth! Where is the bathroom?!"

When he didn't reply, I huffed and followed him. When we appeared in the giant area again, they were still there, Mitchie holding the tickets. Dale noticed me and gave me a mean look, but I noticed he inched back a bit. I smirked triumphantly.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Shane asked.

Sam laughed. "A lot."

I decided to go talk to Mitchie as they filled Shane in. "So, how are you and Jackson? Long distance working out?"

She shook her head. "We broke up. It was mutual. Just a fling, anyway, and it was awkward dating your best friend's brother."

"Now you notice." I teased lightly.

She playfully punched my arm with a smile. "Well, now I have a thing for… someone else."

I raised my eyebrows and wiggled them. "Do you…? Who?"

She blushed. "Um, he's in this group. He's blond-"

"Jake Ryan." I said knowingly.

"How'd you know?"

"Um, 'He's blond' kind of gave it away."

We scanned the group and it was true that he was the only blond guy in the group. "Huh." She laughed a small laugh. "How odd."

"Yeah… well, let's go and see that movie. It started a few minutes ago…" Sam shrugged.

"WE MISSED THE PREVIEWS?! I love the freakin' previews!" I complained, stomping my feet, but looking absolutely mature in every way. Cough.

"Well, let's go before we miss the actual movie." Jason said, tugging us towards the entry.

We all started walking, when-

"**(Insert A Certain Cuss Word Here)** YOU."

I winced, then made a 'kill-me-now' look. I knew that voice. And I'm sure the rest of the girls obviously did, too. But the guys were just staring at her oddly… Along with everyone else in the building. Some parents with little kids were glaring at her and shuffling their kids away, covering their ears, as if she was going to say more.

"See, this is why we've been trying to get her in the habit of not cursing." I whispered to Shane; he snickered.

Nate, was standing beside her, looking completely freaked out. She blushed. "I- uh…"

The sound of the mall cops rolling away on their weird little machines echoed and Alex rolled on her heels. "Well, that was awkward." She muttered loudly before scurrying past us and into the movie theatre after giving the man her ticket, him taking it in fear, as if it'd explode.

We sniggered, but followed her. "What was that?" Shane murmured to Nate, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"…It wasn't me… Some kid beat up some little kid and stuffed him in a trashcan…"

"Ah, she's not good with that stuff." Mitchie piped up from where she was walking with Jake **(Insert Lilly's EEEP Here).**

"Yup. One mean comment and POOUUSHHH." Lilly explained, making a sound that failed to resemble an exploding bomb.

"Why?"

Mitchie rubbed the back of her neck. "It's not something I like to remember."

Realization etched across their faces and they nodded. It was true. Mitchie was teased and bullied on when she was in grade school. Alex and us always stood up for her, of course. Beating the living heck out of the stupid boys, that looked at us differently, as if meat. Then, in middle school, they suddenly found Mitchie attractive. In other words, their eyes started _working_. Mitchie is absolutely beautiful, in that sister kind of way, for me. So, oddly enough, now that group of bullies have turned into… Well, stalkers. We ignored them every chance we could get, though.

"Funny how boys go from bullies to stalkers." Maddie joked.

"I know… I'm just that pretty." Mitchie fakely sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

We laughed and found Alex standing all the way at the top, on a chair, looking in the box. The people staring at her like she was crazy. Which was oh, so true.

"Alex, what the hell!" I hissed after running to where she was and looking up at her.

She glanced down. "Oh! Hey, Miley." She grinned.

"What. Are. You. Doing?!"

"I couldn't find anywhere to speak to… you know who…"

I rolled my eyes. Paul.

"Who?"

I practically jumped to where Alex's head was. "Damnit, Shane. Stop doing that."

"I know you guys are hiding something." He rolled his eyes.

"We are not!" Lilly laughed unbelievably, just like before...

We shot her glares and she quieted.

"Guys, really."

"Okay, here's the truth." I started, looking into his eyes.

"Miles, don't do it!" Maddie warned.

"No, it's time to let it out." I nodded at her, giving her a quick wink that went unnoticed by all the guys, and making a tint of a smile grow on her face.

"The truth is… Alex is pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the movie theatre yelled.

Alex was just staring at me like I had two heads, and the girls were stifling their laughter. The guys? Well… Here. Let me draw you a mental picture. GIANT fly eyes. Rectangle shaped mouth. Um… That's all I'm saying. I think you get the point.

"She is?" Nate asked, his voice cracking.

"What, can you not tell?" I snorted, rolling my eyes.

All of a sudden, a couple walked out, mumbling something about kids not using protection anymore…

"With who's baby?!" Lucas, one of the boys, questioned out of curiosity.

"Mine, you freakin' retard." Once their eyes grew wider, I burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding! Gosh. It's not even possible! …I don't think."

"Wait, so she isn't pregnant?"

"Oh, she is. Just not with my baby."

"…"

…

…

……

Eventually, the theatre was empty, other than our group. "Guys, I'm not pregnant." Alex spat, rolling her eyes.

Nate let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Um, let's watch the movie now…" Jason coughed.

Wow. Talk about awkward.

And that's when I noticed those two girls there, again. Staring at us bug-eyed. My relief was replaced with anger, and I stomped to a seat, sitting down with a huff as Sam and Lilly sat by me.

* * *

**Sorry is it sucked and was way too short and took way to long... You're probably like "Wow, she took months just to write that suckish chapter" ... Or are you not that cruel... Haha, jk, jk. ... Or am I...**


	5. Dates Are Underrated

**Dislciamer: I own nothing**

**OMG for those three days of NO FF, I DIED!!! I'm seriously addicted. I mean, yeah, I still have a life and all (Or do I...) Haha, but I had this chapter ALL typed out! Since the first day of NO FF! I was like "WHAT?! YOU'RE FREAKIN' KIDDING!" I was angered. Haha lol. Anyway, yeah, here's the next chappie! I didn't get much feedback from the last chappie, but I really didn't expect much.. Hopefully this ne will make it up?? idk, hopefully.. lol. OMG my foot is still swollen. It looks fat. But now I have this weird thing to put around it! yay! lol. Not realy. it's kinda weird... Anyway, here...**

**--**

"Miley?"

I screamed as everyone looked at me. Quickly jumping out of my seat, I ran towards the hall. I removed a chip from my bracelet that allowed me to see and hear him, and put it in my ear, just letting _me _hear him- like an earphone!

"What the hell, Paul?! I'm in a movie theater!"

"Oh! Sorry…-"

"Hah, yeah, with the girls and SONS and NEPHEWS and THEIR friends."

"WHAT?!" He screeched.

I winced and spoke into the empty charm of my bracelet. "Well, this is the best way to protect them, right?"

"So, you stalked them?! Did they see you?!"

"No! I mean yes! I mean- Wh- I didn't even ask to go!"

"So, it's just a coincidence." He stated dryly.

"_They _asked _me_!" I answered in disbelief.

"Oh… Oh! W- well, what will you guys do afterwards?"

I shrugged, as if he could see me. "I don't know…"

"Whatever, fill me in. How's the mission?"

"It's… fine…" What else was I supposed to say? His son's best friend was hitting on me?

"Any suspicious people?"

"Only two girls." I muttered to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! No one!"

"Miley Stewart, are you keeping something from me? Your boss?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I said, 'just two girls.'"

"Hm… Keep your eyes on them."

"They can't even do anything to the boys, but kiss them." I snorted.

"Miley, you know what we've taught you. _Never _un-"

"-derestimate a person. Yeah, yeah, I know, Pauly."

"Whether female or male, country or country, a person is a person, and a job is a job."

I slumped against the wall of the hall. "I know, I've heard this many times." I whispered into the device.

"Now, anything else?"

"Um…-"

"Any girl issues?"

I blinked. Wow, awkward. "Why do you need to know…?"

"Just because I'm an owner of a spy company, doesn't mean I'm not your usual protective father."

"Why would you be protective of the guys?"

"Just because they're guys, doesn't mean they're stronger than you."

I laughed sarcastically, referring to Dale's incident. "I know…"

"And how do you know I was talking of the boys?"

I smiled. Paul _is _like the dad we never had. Or well, never had long enough to remember. "But, isn't it awkward telling you…?"

"Well, here, tell Helen!"

"Who's Helen?"

"Hello, Destiny!" Paul said, in a girly voice that was supposed to be a 'lady'.

"Goodbye, Paul!" I rolled my eyes, taking the chip out of my ear and replacing it in its original spot after hanging up on him.

And with that, I snuck back to my spot, stepping over many people before finally making it. "What was that?" Sam leaned over and whispered to me.

"Paul."

She nodded and got situated back in her spot, gluing her eyes on the movie once more.

--

"Um, one second." I said before running all the way around the ice cream booth, not waiting for an answer.

But I heard a faint, "Okay…? Why does she keep doing that?"

"We're at an ice cream shop." I reported.

His little hologram nodded. "Okay. Keep your eyes open, and don't let any of them touch you."

I made a face. "Right… Thanks, I'll tell the girls that."

He grinned and I turned off the hologram. Right when I turned around, thinking how weird Paul was, I saw the smug face of Shane Gray. Oh shit.

"W- Why are you here?!" I stuttered.

He smirked. "It's not that hard to follow someone."

"Stalker." I spat, walking around him, trying to avoid any questions.

"Don't change the subject! What were you doing?" He quickly walked, keeping up with me.

"We were never _on _a subject. The only thing we were talking about was how you followed me."

"Okay, so what are you doing tomorrow after school?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him curiously. What was he doing? And… Huh? Didn't he see me talking to a mini version of _his dad _coming from _my _bracelet? I was too confused to even pay attention to what I was saying. "Sure…"

He grinned and walked away, heading back to the group and I smacked a hand over my mouth. Wait, he didn't ask me out… He was just wondering… I just sounded like an idiot saying 'sure' when he didn't say a question that 'sure' could be the answer to… So yeah, no need to panic. Other than the fact that our cover might be _blown_. I slowly made my way back to the group.

Right before I turned the corner to where I could see them, I got nervous. Well, more nervous than how I felt, that is. What if I turn to see the guys staring at me accusingly or scared or evilly?! Or if the girls are disappointed or pissed or sad?! Or freakin' worse; what if they aren't THERE?! I'd probably be fired as a spy or something! And those are my best friends we're talking about, here!

I literally started shaking as I turned the corner. Then, I saw something I never expected. Which, I guess, it could either be good or bad, because I was thinking so many bad things. But bad because… Well, the scene was just extremely disturbing.

I made a face. "You guys are so gross!"

Alex and Nate broke apart, breathing heavily. I shuttered. "Ugh, get a freakin' room, _please_!"

They blushed, but didn't say anything. "Is this what you do when I'm not here, Alex?!"

Then I quickly left their little make-out spot to sit beside Mitchie. "That was so gross! They were making out!"

Mitchie laughed. "I know. That's why my eye never strayed over there."

Sam snickered and glanced at Jake, who accidentally dropped some ice cream on Jason's pants. "Is that really why?"

I smirked and Maddie rolled her eyes, a smile playing her lips. "Hey, where's Lilly?"

Maddie nonchalantly motioned to her right, where Lilly was babbling to Oliver, and he was actually listening intently. Shocking. And no, that is not sarcastic.

My eyes scanned the area, and I saw that everyone was distracted. "Okay," I leaned in, lowering my voice, the girls getting the clue and copying. "_Why _didn't you keep him from coming?!"

They smiled sheepishly. "We tried! He's just too determined. Like you."

I made a gagging noise. "Please don't compare two completely different species."

Mitchie laughed, but rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we decided you'd probably be done. And be smart enough."

A smile tugged at my lips, and I rolled my eyes, imitating her. "Whatever."

We leaned to our natural spots and got comfortable once more.

"Anyway, I just talked to… my dad."

Everyone turned to me expectantly and I gazed at Shane to see if he looked suspicious or unconvinced. He didn't. He looked just like the other guys. So, either he was a good actor, or he had a grain of sand as a brain. I went for the latter. Oh, or I could be optimistic and think he didn't see! Hopefully, that's the case.

"He said we should be heading back. Our parents were eating out together, so they said you could come to my place." I smiled. My amazing lies still amaze me. Well, if they _are _amazing. Some of them suck. …

Maddie smiled at me proudly. "Okay. Well, I guess we should be leaving. See you at school tomorrow."

The guys sighed in disappointment and I almost burst out laughing. "Yeah, bye." Jake sadly said, hugging Mitchie.

I watched her face brighten and her melt into his arms and smirked. Maddie was already calling a spy who had taken a 'job' at the hotel we were staying at, Sam was waving the guys 'bye', Lilly was still rattling on and on to Oliver about who-knows-what, even though it seemed he enjoyed it, and Alex was… Where is she? I gosh I hope she's not sticking her throat down Nate's neck, still…

I rolled my eyes and turned to see her smiling and hugging him goodbye. I let out a small laugh. Never thought I'd see the day when Alex actually looks like she just got pushed into a bush. Other than no leaves in her hair. I mean, sure she's been with other guys, but I never actually see them sucking each other's faces off. Okay, I'm done with that subject.

I jumped at the sudden tap on my shoulder. "So, you're free…?"

I bit my lip, closed my eyes to try to think of something to say, although nothing was really going on at the moment, and looked at Shane. "Uh… yeah… I think…"

He grinned and I smiled. Stupid grin. "You think you can hangout with me after school?"

"Uhh…" Oh jeez… **(A/N I just found out I've been spelling jeez wrong my whole life!! Grr, why didn't any of you tell me?! Haha, jk jk. It's not _completely _your fault… lol) **"Are you asking me on a date?" I smirked. Might as well avoid the question while I can!

"If that's what you want to call it." He smirked back.

And before I knew it, I was being pulled toward the car. When I got in, I was puzzled. Huh? So were we or not?

"What's with the confuzzled expression?" Alex laughed, the spy, Tommy, shooting a quick 'hi' when we got in the car.

"Um, is it okay to go on a date with the victim?" I inquired awkwardly.

All five of their eyes widened, Tommy not paying attention. "What?!"

I squirmed in my seat. "I'll tell you at the hotel…"

--

"Tell everything!" Alex squealed jumping on the hotel bed and staring at me expectantly, excitement shining in her eyes.

I blinked. "Alex, just because we're posing as regular teenagers in high school, doesn't mean we have to be completely movie cliché."

She rolled her eyes at my negativity and Maddie tsked. "Hey, I didn't even close the door yet! What if someone heard?"

After closing the door and securely locking it, she ran and hopped on the bed like Alex did. "Tell everything!"

Sam, Mitchie, and Lilly just laughed and calmly walked over, also finding a spot on the bed to listen to my oh-so-amazing story.

"Guys, he just asked if I wasn't doing anything tomorrow after school and-"

"AWW! Does that mean we're not going to go to Discover Mills?" Lilly whined, hopping up and down as she sat.

"Lils. Please." Mitchie warned teasingly before motioning for me to go on.

"And he was like, 'So you want to hangout after school?' and I was all 'Are you asking me on a date?' and he said 'If that's what you want to call it' and yeah."

They were silent, all digesting my information as if I told them we'd have to dress as bananas and go to a stripper club to stalk our fifth grade teacher. I expected the noise to hear that would interrupt the awkward silence to be their screaming, but instead I heard, "WHAT?!"

The six of us jumped about a foot and Lilly fell off the bed, quickly recovering. We all looked at our contact devices rapidly and Alex's jaw dropped when she saw Paul sitting at his desk, shining from her necklace.

"Paul! You eavesdropped!"

All our eyes shot to his little figure, but he was still frowning. "I am your bosses. I think I have a right. But, Miley?! Really?!"

My face flushed. "I- I mean I can cancel it…"

"No! Please, Paul?! She's never been on a date before! Heck, none of us have except for Alex." Mitchie begged.

"Alex is just that kind of girl." Paul started, making Alex scoff. "But I'd never expect this from you, Miley! Any of you, really! Except for Alex." Alex scoffed again, louder, and Paul smiled sympathetically. "No offense, Darling. It's not exactly a bad thing… But anyway, Miley?!"

A blush tinted my cheeks as he went on. "And with my son?!"

"Hey, he asked me!" I defended my gradually lowering dignity.

Paul took a deep breath. "Well, fine. But if I eavesdrop on your date, you can't get angry."

I rolled my eyes and Alex hung up. "Paul…" We all sighed at the same time.

"You could just take it off." Lilly suggested.

I'm sure we were all thinking that. "But what if we get in trouble or something…? Like serious spy-napping trouble?"

Sam made a thinking face. "I guess it's a risk your going to have to take! And besides, what if Paul gets so mad, he just appears on your bracelet and Shane's like 'WHY IS MY DAD ON YOUR BRACELET?' And you'll be like 'Awkward…'?"

Maddie blinked. "Um, right. Okay, well, just be careful, Miles."

I took a deep breath. "Stupid boys."

--

This whole school day has been extremely weird. First, when we walked in, it seemed really awkward, like everyone was staring at us. And that's never good to the girls and I. We feel like they know our secret… Which they actually might. So all of us got nervous.

Then, my first period, these girls were sitting by Alex and I. Awkward! They were trying to talk to us or something, and we were just talking to each other. And these guys were staring. Gosh, the second day of school and my life is ruined.

Skipping all the way to lunch. I saw Shane and his friends. They were just sitting at their normal spot. So were we. Normal right? No. Our tables were interacting. Why?! I have no idea. I tried to keep to myself and eat my ham. Didn't work out. Besides, Shane came and spoke to me. He seemed sweet. Unlike usual. And funny. Huh…

Now, I'm at the hotel. And apparently, I'm getting 'Alex-ified'. Whoop-de-doo.

"Mileyy!" She whined as she dragged the hot mini-machine down my dead cells. Haha, or in other words, _as she straightened my hair_.

"Stay still!"

I huffed and stared at my phone, as if trying to make it scoot towards me, telepathically. "Can't I get my phone?"

"Only if you want me to burn your ear off." Alex smiled innocently.

That girl… "Mitch, did you pick out the outfit?!" She exclaimed kicking the door open with her foot.

"We're trying to decide between two!" Maddie yelled back.

"I like this one." I heard Lilly murmur, followed by other argues or agreements by the other girls.

"Sam, jewelry?!" Alex asked in the same tone as before.

"I have a pair I like, but it depends on the outfit they pick!"

Alex sighed, but got back to doing my face and hair and whatnot. "Okay, so the makeup kind of depends on the clothes and jewelry, too." She said to me.

"Do I have to?" I complained.

"I said it depended on the clothes and jewelry. So the only chance of you not wearing any makeup is if you go naked." She stated bluntly. This is what Alex was like when she was in her 'Glamour' mode…

I blinked. "Um…"

"That's what I thought. Now what do you want to do with your hair?"

I shrugged. "You're the pro."

"Your right! Smart girl. Okay, we could make it into low pigtails, put it up, messy bun, bangs pulled up, or just leave it down." She said as she tapped a clip against her chin in thought.

--

"And… VIOLA!" All five of them screamed, spinning me toward the bathroom mirror.

I raised my eyebrows. I looked like… Like… I don't even _know _what I looked like, but it definitely wasn't a Miley. Gray converse with black stars on them. Well, those were probably the only things that I wear normally that I'm wearing right now.

"You like awesome!" Maddie squealed excitedly, hopping up and down.

"I am good." Alex smirked, all her weight on one leg and her hands on her hips, watching me.

"Well, it's not what I expected…" I mumbled, playing with my hair.

Lilly grinned. "All that hard work, but it was all worth it.

We all seemed to get into the same flashback.

__

"PUT IT ON!"

"NO!"

"Miley Stewart, put this on right NOW!" Alex screeched in my face.

My frown stayed put and I crossed my arms. "NEW OUTFIT!"

"MILEY." Sam yelled, strangling me, but not enough to give me actual bruises or worse.

"UGH!" I groaned, changing positions and putting her in a headlock.

"MILEY! COME ON." Lilly shrieked, untangling Sam and I.

"JUST PUT IT ON!" Mitchie groaned, Maddie forcing me into the bathroom.

I just stood there, glaring at the gray cami and the black ¾ Abercrombie shirt. The denim Bermuda shorts complimenting the outfit. The outfit actually wasn't

_bad. I guess I would wear it… maybe… I just didn't see why I couldn't just go in jeans and a hoodie. It seemed more reasonable, right? _

It's not like he was taking me to some fancy restaurant! Hopefully. But if he was,

this

_outfit probably wouldn't even be fancy enough. So, I should be grateful. … But that's so damn hard._

I gave myself a long look and Mitchie squealed. "Oh! We almost forgot! Sam!"

"Oh!" Sam said as she ran into the hotel room, running back with some… jewelry.

Alex beamed. "Ah, yes, the finishing touches."

She lifted my hair, which was pulled to the side in a low ponytail, the ends curled and the front showing my bangs, and put the skinny chain around my neck, hooking it together. I played with the black star of the necklace as it dangled over my gray cami as Mitchie and Lilly put my matching earrings in my ears.

"Okay! You're done!"

Alex grinned. "Hm, a step above perfection already!"

"Gosh, how hard is it going to be to take this junk off my face?" I scowled, referring to the makeup.

"It is not junk! It is part of my masterpiece! And besides, I have makeup remover." Alex said sternly, then nonchalantly.

"Right, well-" Maddie glanced at her watch. "It's already time for you to leave. Good luck!"

"Have fun!" Lilly wiggled her eyebrows and I laughed.

"Yeah, tell us everything when you come back!" Sam hugged me.

"Oh! Wait!" Mitchie squeaked as I was about to leave.

She tugged on my bracelet and the 'o' shape showed on all our faces. "Right." I smiled thankfully at Mitchie as she unhooked it and slid it off.

She nodded at me and all five of them ushered me out. "Have fun, Miles!"

__

And now I'm on my own.

I thought, walking down the stairs of the hotel and heading out the door to the gas station where Shane was meeting me. Yeah, I know, gas station. But hey, it's my style, so…

--

****

Shane's POV

I rocked on my heels. I don't know why I'm more nervous than usual, which is the same as saying, I don't know why I'm nervous. I mean, it was still just a girl, right? But it wasn't. It was some weird, hardcore, mysterious, freaky chick. But at the same time it was a pretty, funny, loud, and sarcastic girl. For this small date, I actually had to have help from my brothers.

__

"Shane, what is the matter with you?" Jason rolled his eyes, straightening my hair as I sat, staring into the mirror nervously.

"What? Nothing."

Nate snorted as he read some car magazine at the side of my bed. "Dude, your acting like a spazzzz." He said, dragging the last letter out in a singsong voice.

I glared at him. "Shut up. You're the one that was making out with her friend at an ice cream shop."

His reflection that showed on the mirror rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. "Okay, flaring or no?" Jason asked in a bored tone.

"Uh…" Um, okay, flaring could be like bad-boy, but no could be like normal… Wow, what the hell? I sound like some girl? Not that girls are bad or anything. Anything but that… Only about their looks… "I- Uh… Fla- no, no flar- wait, yeah…"

Right as Jason was about to touch my hair with the heated machine, I yelled, "WAIT, NO!"

He jumped and dropped the straightener. But lucky for him, I caught it. "Nice going." Nate muttered from where he sat.

I handed him the straightener back and he let out a sigh of relief. "You get that from dad, huh?"

I nodded. "And you get your clumsiness from mom."

He narrowed his eyes playfully, "Don't make me leave."

I chuckled, but held my hands up in defense. "Hey, hey, just work your magic, bro."

"That's what I thought."

I shook my head and leaned against the wall of the gas station. The sun was still up, and there were still cars speeding on the road. Girls passed by in cars, winking at me. But I let them down, ignoring them, and turning my head. You don't believe me, do you? Well, I don't blame you. I'm Shane. But it just seemed right, today.

"Hey."

I jumped, hitting my arm against a newspaper thing. I winced and laughter erupted from beside me. Miley. I could name her loud, obnoxious, but definitely attracting, laugh anywhere.

"I hit my funny bone." I breathed, my voice cracking as I held onto my arm.

I looked over at Miley and my breath hitched. She definitely didn't look like Miley. Well, not the Miley I knew for a day… Her hair was pulled to the side, her face bright and smiling.

"Wow, you look… great…" I couldn't even find the right words to say.

She blushed. "Thanks. I was stuck in the bathroom for hours, getting 'Alex-ified'."

I laughed and she played with the ends of her hair insecurely as I looked her over. "Um, stop." She blushed more.

"Oh, sorry. I'm a pig. I know."

It was her turn to laugh, and she hit me. "Yeah, you are."

I grinned before staring at her curiously, "Hey, did you walk here?"

"Yup."

My eyes widened. "For what, _miles_?"

She shifted on her feet. "Well, I mean, we don't live so far."

"Where do you live?" I asked, leading her to the back of the gas station.

"Oh, you know… Not so far…"

I grinned. "I'm not going to stalk you."

Her face's color deepened once more. "Yeah, well…"

I jokingly gasped. "You don't believe me, do you?!"

"Yeah, well…" She repeated teasingly.

I chuckled and she asked, "Hey, where are we going?"

"Well, I was going to go to this fair place, but do you just want to take a walk?"

She made a thinking face that just made her cuter. Whoa, what did I say? Cute? Um, no. _Puppies _are cute. _Teddy bears _are cute. **_Girls_are ****_not _cute. _Girls _are _hot_! It's a _serious _violation of hot-guy _code _to call girls _cute_! I mean, _really_, _cute_?! ****(A/N I'm gonna give you just a little kinda spoiler thing I have in mind for the story. Shane's gonna turn from a hot guy, to a _cute_-hot guy!!)**

"Uh, it depends where we walk…" She said, looking out to where the cars rushed across, making a couple's hair fly up and look like peacocks.

I smirked. "Why, don't want to get your hair messed up?"

"Hair? No, I'm okay with that. But it's pretty cold out… And we could get hurt… trust me…" I raised an eyebrow at her carefulness, but brushed it off. "And anyway, _Alex _is the one that would get mad about my hair. She did it."

I started walking down a street that was slightly empty, only a few cars going by. "Ah. Nate can't stop talking about her."

"Hah, same the other way around. She just rambles on and on. Makes me want to barf."

I laughed and agreed. "I know. Anyone… _else _talk about anyone?" I trailed off. What was I doing?

She smiled at the ground. "Nope. Why, you _think _anyone else would talk about… anyone?"

I looked at the houses we were passing, avoiding her piercing eyes. "Well, yeah…"

"Who?" She inquired, a teasing voice edging into her tone as she gave me a small shove.

"…Mitchie and Jake! They've seemed to really hit it off… Or Lilly and Oliver…" I lied.

"Nah, they're not ones to kiss and tell."

"They've kissed?!"

"Sorry, I was thinking of Alex." She laughed.

I joined her in the laughter. "I know. Sometimes Nate gets into this daze and he starts saying Alex. Jason and I find it hilarious."

Miley giggled, making my heart skip a beat. "So, you guys pretty close?"

"Yeah. Our parents aren't home a lot, so we have to work together to meet our little brother's needs." I answered, glancing at her.

She stared ahead. "Oh. That's cool… You have another brother?"

"Yup. Frankie. Eight years old and already a pain." I sighed dramatically. Being around Miley was really comfortable, actually. It was like we weren't exactly holding back. But I knew she was hiding something, but I guess I was hiding lots of things, too.

She grinned. "What, is he becoming a mini-you?"

"Oh, even worse. All of us combined."

She softly laughed and we made it past the neighborhood we were walking in. We kept talking, walking into the parking lot of the mall, where there were a bunch of restaurants and the Gwinnett mall at the end. We talked and talked, walking around and around, until we randomly stopped.

"You know, it's getting pretty late."

"Yeah…" I unintentionally said, staring into her blue eyes.

Even as the sun slowly lowered I could see her blush a little. "Don't you hate cheesy movies where they do things in slow motion and stuff?"

I smirked. "Well, this doesn't have to be cheesy if you don't want it to be…"

Confusion shaded her face. "Huh?"

I smashed my lips into hers and she froze, her body tensing. I quickly pulled away. "I- uh, are you not comfortable with this?"

Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "I- um- I mean, I don't even really know you…"

"Miley, we talked for hours. I think we know a lot, now." I chuckled.

"No, I mean… I knew you for like two days…"

"So? I kissed you when I saw you for five seconds."

She scowled. "Oh yeah. Bad times."

I laughed. "I mean, I can wait…?"

She was silent for a while, but before I knew it, our lips were connected again. My tongue begged for an entrance, sliding across her bottom lip, but she pulled away.

"Huh?" I breathed, out of breath.

"Uh, nothing…"

I was about to kiss her again, when she dodged it. I stared at her, puzzled and she blushed.

"I- uh…" She started before pecking me on the lips. "Sorry, it's hard not to be in charge…"

I smirked again. "It's okay. Demanding girls are fun."

Her face turned into a tomato and I couldn't help but laugh. But when I saw the serious look on her face, I stopped. "What?"

Her eyes looked intense, staring at something in back of me. I followed her penetrating gaze and saw a black van at the edge of the road. But as I focused more, I could see a man holding something shiny. And it was aimed towards us.

--

****

Miley's POV

"Run." I said under my breath, grabbing Shane and charging into the mall, pushing past every person.

But right when we were a few steps away from the glass door, the glass shattered and Shane jumped on me, covering me as a bullet flew right above us, hitting the map in front of us and cracking it.

A crowd formed, gasping as they looked from the door, to us, to the glass, to the map. The mall police all rushed over, but Shane and I slowly blended into the crowd, our hearts pounding against our chests and adrenaline pulsing through our veins, making tingling feelings spread all over our bodies; or well, mine. That weird feeling that all five of my friends and I have gotten used to. And, I have to admit, it really felt nicer to feel it again.

--

**OKAY! So, that was the end. Lots of reviewers sai the last chappie was BORING, well, not boring, but CONFUSING! lol. I admit, it really was. I wasn't using my mind, and I think this chapter is much better. Idk if it's that good, but I totally tried! I think. The next chapters will be SO much better! Trust me. It'll have more NANANANANA SPY!! Moments. PLEASE don't give up on me! I'll try to update more, since it'll be more exciting to type. I have ideas, already. They MAY tell the scret in the next next chapter... MAYBE!!! BWAHAHAH. Okay, yeah.**


	6. Everything's Going Wrong

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Oookay, I know, my updating time sucks... and this chappie might too, but hey, I PROMISE the next chappie will be better. Okay, maybe I promised that one the last one too, but this one... is better i guess? Idk. I have some of the other chappie done, and i was gonna add it to this one, but i didn't, because i didn't want it to be TOO long. Lemme make vote..**

**Do you guys like the legnth of my chappies?**

**A. No, When I see how long it is, it gets discouraging... **

**B. YES! It's perfect!**

**C. TOTALLY! You could even make it longer, maybe!**

**D. Idk, it's okay... But sometime I don't have enough time to read long chappies, so sometimes I forget...**

**I'm not gonna put this as a poll on my profile, bcause it's not as important and I already have a poll aout cursing on there lol...**

**Anyway, I'll tell you this, the next chappie, SOMEBODY might be finding out SOMETHING... Yeah, you read me. BWAHAHHAAA!!**

--

"What the hell was _that_?!" Shane whisper-yelled once we snuck out the door, breathing heavily. I glanced at him. _We had to tell them sometime… Right? _I took another look. _How nice is this? Well, other than… what just happened… Besides, would Paul approve?_

"I- I don't know…" I stuttered out.

His face seemed to expose that he believed me… "Gosh, I am so sorry our date was ruined… That's never happened before… Ever." He kept glancing around us, making sure we were safe. Paranoid. I used to be, too.

I brushed off the nerves best I could. "Date?"

His cheeks tinted pink and I smiled as he looked down. "Is… that okay?"

I couldn't help but grin. "It's fine. Just making sure."

Even though it seemed everything was okay, I couldn't get my mind off the car, and Shane… Damn, he was going crazy. I should've kept my bracelet on! Paul is going to freak.

"Um, you want me getting you back home?"

I tensed as we walked back to the gas station slowly. "I- uh…" Come on, Miley! Think! "s-sure… but my parents are at the Richie Hotel **(A/N LOL GET IT?! Like Paris HILTON, the Hilton? Now Nicole Richie? RICHIE?! Aaaha. …yeah… gosh, okay, it's not THAT funny, stop laughing! Cheeses…)**."

He nodded understandingly, even though he _didn't _actually understand. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, we quietly made our way back to my hotel, the same way I came before. How awkward is this?! Well, we just got shot at, narrowly being missed- oh, not to mention _on a date_. I wouldn't blame awkwardness coming into our lives…

"So… Any siblings?"

My smile faltered, but I shook my head. "Nope… I wish."

He laughed, "No, you don't. Sure, you've met my brothers outside of home, but not inside. And you didn't meet my little brother Frankie, yet."

I then remembered Shane's referral to a 'younger brother'. Well, I mean, of course I remembered, since he brought it up again, but ignore that. Why didn't Paul tell us about another son? He's just as important as the others! I faked a smile before he could think I was going crazy and not talking. "I'd sure love to."

"Now?" He raised his eyebrows.

I rapidly shook my head. I'd never met Paul's wife before, but what if she knew me or something? "Hah, I don't have to meet your family, _already_…"

"Nah, I'm okay with it." He shrugged.

I opened my mouth, but for a while nothing came out, until I said, "Uh, nope… I should be getting to my parents…"

He nodded. "Okay, maybe later, then."

I slowly nodded and saw that we had already walked up the stairs of the hotel. We both stood awkwardly, wondering what to do, but after a while, he smiled and leaned in, pecking me on the lips, slowly. But as he pulled away, he leaned over to my ear and huskily whispered, "Sorry, I took charge…"

I shivered when his hot breath tingled my ear, and I could practically feel the right side of his mouth quirk upward. He pulled away, and I now saw the predictable smirk gracing his lips. I bit mine lip. "Uh, see you tomorrow…"

He grinned before going down the stairs, two at a time, and calling someone, probably Jason, to pick him up. I watched him and headed into the hotel, rushing up to my room.

When the words, "Oh my gosh." immediately spilled out of my mouth. The girls jumped up from watching T.V. lazily.

"MILEY! WHAT HAPPENED?!" They all attacked me with similar questions and I grinned, leading them to sit on the bed and gather around.

"Did he have a car?!"

"I don't know, but we walked…"

"Did your feet get hurt?!" "Did you ask him to carry you?!"

"No, I was fine. And we walked around and he started to ki-"

"OH MY GOSH, WAS HE GOOD?!"

"I- I guess… Anyway…" I went on and on, telling them all the things I could remember at the moment, being interrupted by 'AWWWW!'s and 'haahaha's every now and then.

After telling of the black van, they gaped. After a long silence, I added, "Oh, and Paul has another son."

Their jaws dropped. "And he didn't tell us?! Is he cute…?" Mitchie huffed before smiling and leaning in.

I laughed, "I don't know, I didn't meet him… But he probably is. He's _eight_."

"Oh." Mitchie blushed.

"Wait, yeah, why didn't he tell us?" Maddie raised an eyebrow and we shrugged.

"Maybe it was for our safety."

"How is it- agh, whatever. So… we know that we're in danger now…" Sam nodded.

"Oh, like we aren't always." Lilly laughed dryly.

"True, true. So now we have to be extra careful though. And be around the guys more."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I smirked to Alex.

She stuck her tongue out. "Hey, you're the one that went on a date with SHANE and pretty much made out with him!"

We laughed. "Oh, we should probably update Paul…"

They handed me my bracelet and we all clicked our own buttons, Paul popping up on every one, looking frantic. "It's about TIME! What happened?! Are you okay?!"

I grinned. "I'm fine. I just got back from the date with your son."

Wow… never thought I'd say that…

He scowled. "How was it…? DID HE MAKE ANY MOVES?!"

I sniggered. "No, I mean, we kissed a few-"

"A FEW?! MEANING MORE THAN… Oh, I don't know, _ZERO_?!"

"Yeah…"

He was about to yell again, but just huffed and leaned back, before popping back up again. "WHY'D YOU TAKE YOUR BRACELET OFF?!"

I turned red. "Sorry Paul, you weren't invited."

He frowned. "Miley, you jeopardized your life, just then. You're lucky you're alive. You could've gotten hurt! Along with Shane!"

"Oh, like I don't put my life in jeopardy everyday! And… about that…" I made a sheepish face and he narrowed his eyes evilly.

"If you say Shane is gone-"

"No, he isn't gone. He's alive and so am I… fortunately…"

"So, what's wrong…?"

"We may have gotten shot at…"

Paul's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"We- we didn't get hurt…" I stuttered, all the girls just watching Paul and smiling encouragingly.

His eyes seemed pained. "But you could've. Miley, you know how much I risk when I send you and my girls on missions. That's what the devices are for! And now I'm worrying for my sons, too!"

I sighed. "I know… WAIT. Now it's _my _turn. Why didn't you tell us you have another son?!"

His eyebrows crinkled. "I don't…"

The girls -who'd been oddly quiet throughout this conversation- and I exchanged puzzled looks. "Um, okay… maybe I heard wrong…"

"No, no. I'll call Denise, tonight."

I sighed and nodded as he waved goodbye, leaning over to click on the end button on his desk. "WAIT!" I exclaimed.

He tilted his head up and a frown tugged at my lips. "When do we tell them? If we… do…"

He gave me a small smile. "It's your choices. I know you girls will pick the right time."

And with that, his hologram fizzed out and disappeared with one click. We didn't speak, all thinking of 'the right time.'

--

"Hey." I jumped and saw Shane smiling at me.

I smiled back. "Hey."

Holding his arms out, he asked, "Can I have a hug?"

"Nope."

I turned from the lockers that Shane was leaning against, and looked for the girls, but he turned me back around and pouted. "Miley."

I rolled my eyes, hiding a smile. "Shane, we're not going out."

"So? It's just a hug."

I sighed and hugged him. When he sniffed my hair, I looked at his neck oddly and he exhaled. "You smell good. You always smell good."

I laughed. "Really?"

I really didn't expect that… I usually smell like… dirt. Or rubble… Or something else that isn't pleasant.

"Yeah, you smell like… I don't know what you smell like… you have a Miley smell."

"Uh… huh." I blinked, pulling away from the long embrace.

"So… about us not going out…" He trailed off and I felt my heart start speeding.

Suddenly, my arm vibrated and I spazzed. _WHAT THE HELL?! _He stared at me funnily and I giggled nervously, clutching onto my wrist, where my bracelet lay.

"Uh… I'll… be right back…"

His eyebrows raised as I ran outside, desperately looking for a hiding place, but instead, jumping into a bush. Wow, I probably look like a freak if someone saw…But luckily, no one did! I think…

"Paul, what the hell?!" I hissed into the bracelet angrily. "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't do the vibratey thing to me, unless it was one of the biggest emergencies of my life! You know how it makes me spaz like an idiot!"

"How do you know this isn't an emergency?" He tried.

I rolled my eyes. "You're not freaking out and the girls and I aren't all talking to you at the same time. Paul, what is it that is so important that you made me spazz like an idiot in front of Sha- oh…"

"Oh what?" He questioned suspiciously.

I smirked. "You don't want us going out, do you, Paul?"

He sighed, averting his eyes from mine. "Miley, I just don't want you… getting… hurt and-"

"You think he's going to hurt me?" I was appalled. Would he?

"I- I don't know, Miles. I just… I'll talk to you later… Don't- just…" He pursed his lips and shook his head, hanging up.

__

What? I tried to avoid Shane the whole day, which wasn't that hard, until…lunch.

"Hey! Who says going out with someone isn't protecting them?" Mitchie shrugged as she squirted the ketchup from her small ketchup pack onto her hotdog.

"We don't even know what we're protecting the from! For all we know, it could be themselves." Maddie stated, dropping her food on the table, earning a confused look for Lilly. Of course, many of us were confused, we just weren't as obvious…

"Oh, and it'd be incredibly awkward to go out with our bosses family…"I shuttered, trying to convince myself as well as them.

Right then, his beautiful face spotted me and he ran over. "Miles! I was looking for you forever! I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." He laughed.

I nervously laughed in my horribly fake laugh, not noticing the whole lunchroom watching. "Hah, hah, pshhh! N- no! Hah, you- you weirdo, you…" I awkwardly giggled, slapping his arm.

"Well, I was wondering if you-" He was interrupted by Alex tripping, Nate halfway running towards her.

Everyone blinked as their eyes averted from us, to Alex on the floor, her food scattered across the hard floor, and Nate sprinting to help her. "See, that's what happens when I see a cute guy."

I laughed, and unfortunately, Shane looked back at me. UGH! Me and my stupid obnoxiously loud laugh… "Anyway, Miley, I was wondering-"

"Destiny Hope Stewart, Alexandria Russo, Lillian Truscott, Madeline Fitzpatrick, and Mitchie Torres, please report to the office."

I mentally let out a sigh of relief, not even caring that they said my _real _name on speaker in public- which I know I would be embarrassed about later on, and looked at Shane apologetically as he frowned. Scurrying off to the office with the girls, we exchanged worried glances. What was happening? Should we be scared? And where was Sam?!

"Oh, it's you." The lady who's name escapes me- not that it ever really stuck into my head. I mean, did she _seem _important?- muttered when she saw me. Let's just call her front desk lady.

"Uh, yeah, what'd you call for?"

She shrugged, directing us to an office. "No one tells me anything."

Once we confidently walked in, I felt all my confidence being crushed. Sam. She was standing there with Tommy, our driver from before. But what was worse? She was holding her suitcases and bags. And I was guessing all her things were in there.

"Sam…?" I inquired softly.

She bit her lip and I could see her knuckles whitening from her tight grip. "Guys… they took me off the mission…"

"What?!" Maddie squeaked. "How could they?! Who would- Paul-"

"Apparently, he would." Sam frowned, looking down. "Guys, please don't make a scene with him… It'll be fine, okay? I know you guys will do great…"

Lilly sniffled, and I was sure all of us were crying now, as well. "So what, we won't see you until we get back?"

"No! Of course not! When they feel you guys need more help, I'll be back… But to them, it seems like everything's under control, now…"

"No! Sam, it's not! We should just-"

She closed her eyes. "Miles, don't. It's fine. When you guys figure some more stuff out, I'll be right back… don't worry…"

By the time she ended her sentence, all of us were practically hyperventilating. "We've… never been separated for a mission before… Barely as humans! Does Paul not understand that?!" Mitchie whispered.

"He knows we've hardly been apart… Why is he doing this?!" Alex cried as we all hugged.

Our mourns were interrupted by Tommy's awkward clear of his throat. "It's time to go…"

That only made more tears fall as Sam slowly parted from us. "Miles, you're the leader. Even if you're not the smartest, or the oldest, or the wisest, you're still our Miley. I want you to keep these girls in order. Be strong… for me… for us."

"With you not with us?" I stifled a sob.

"Hun, I'm not as far as you guys think… I'm not across the world, or anything. Sure, I won't be able to wake up and see you guys, but… it'll be fine. Keep going…"

I wiped my tears as the lady shooed us out, back to lunch.

"Miley!" I cut Shane off. "Shane, I'm just… not in the mood. I'll talk to you later." I murmured, throwing my food away.

--

"Well… now she can have a better chance with Justin…" Alex mumbled sadly as she did Mitchie's hair for her date with Jake.

We'd picked out all her clothes and jewelry, and we did her makeup. Now, she was finally done.

"You look great, Mitch. Now go out and have fun." I smiled, hugging her.

"It'll try…"

And when she walked out, we smiled sadly. "They're such a cute couple… I wish Sam could've been here…"

****

Mitchie's POV

I tried to push the thought of Sam leaving out of my mind. I wanted to run to the closest dance studio and just dance away my sadness, but I had a date with Jake. I mean, yeah, I really liked him, but today just wasn't the right day. Maybe he can cheer me up…

__

1 New Text Message From: Sammii!!

Heard ur on a date : )

I smiled widely before texting her back.

__

Sami! And yea, with Jake

That's great, Mitch! I new I saw a connctn! U hav fun

I smiled again, this time, more down.

__

ILY Sam! Bye! Hav a safe flight

ILY2, Mitch! Update me latr. Im boarding the plan luv u

"Who are you texting there with such a big smile? I'd think you were talking to another guy on our date, if I knew you didn't like me so much!"

I jumped, but laughed. "Yeah, right! It's… Sam…" I looked down depressingly. "She had to move back. Her dad changed his mind about moving here…"

He frowned. "I'm so sorry… That sucks. She was funny."

I laughed sadly. "Yeah, I know… But hey, she's okay and we still have the same friendship. So, what are we doing, today?" I managed to chirp in my usual enthusiastic voice.

--

We laughed as we walked through the carnival, munching on cotton candy and holding dozens of giant teddy bears_. Just like in the movies_, I couldn't help but think.

"You know, this is great…" Jake said, smiling at me. "You're not like many girls."

__

You have no idea.

I blushed. "Thank you…"

Suddenly, there stood a picture booth, nice and tall. I grinned. "Let's go!" I exclaimed, dragging him toward the box.

He chuckled and squeezed in with me. I giggled as we made a funny face, but I then felt a bad feeling come upon me as I was thrust to the side. This couldn't happen! Not here! I gasped as someone covered my mouth with a hand wearing a black, leather glove, and I snappily glanced at Jake to see him doing the same towards me.

When our eyes met, I tried to push all my regret into my eyes, but his just filled with confusion. Of course, he didn't know I was a spy. I was finally thrown out of the box, but before I could see the person's face, I was picked up and being carried hurriedly to a truck. Couldn't they give us a break?!

****

(A/N Oh, how tempting to end it right there… But it would kill both me and you!)

--

****

Miley's POV

I fidgeted in my seat from how Mitchie wasn't back yet. The others seemed fine, though. "Guys, what if someone attacked her, too?!"

"Miles, they're just two minutes late. It's fine." Lilly giggled.

I was about to retort when we all got a message on our contact devices. And when we didn't get a text on our phones from one of each other, something was wrong. We exchanged looks before opening them in unison. And by the way all our eyes widened, I knew we got the same message.

__

Help

And that's all we needed to rush out the door. I was in such a hurry, I forgot to say, 'I told you so.'

--

"Please, Shane, just tell me!" I demanded to the boy who was leaning against the doorway of the nice house, staring at us amusedly. I bet he wouldn't be looking so hot if he found out his freakin' COUSIN was DEAD!

Okay, so maybe he isn't dead. But, I actually wouldn't know…

"Why is it so important?"

"Oh, my gosh, I'm going to-"

"Alex."

"Sorry…"

"Shane, please, I'll do anything…" I pleaded, tears filling my eyes.

This was half an act, actually. We weren't that worried. This stuff happened all the time… Only problem? The victim she was with was Paul's nephew… Paul's own flesh and blood. Well, kind of. It's his sister's… But that's not the point. Of course we cared about Mitchie a lot, but we knew she'd be okay. She could fend for herself. She's Mitchie!

"Well, whatever crazy thing you girls are doing, I'm in."

I quickly shook my head. "No, I don't think-"

"Do you want to know where she is?"

"YES…" Lilly wailed in that Lilly way of hers.

"Well?" He smirked at me. Oh, how I wanted to smack that smirk off his face.

"Fine."

I tried to seem unaffected when he kissed my cheek, and right when he was about to close the door, Nate, Oliver, and Jason came running out. Great. Of course.

I glared at them. "Don't hold us back."

They grinned. "O0o0o, Shane, you're girlfriend's feisty!"

Shane and I flicked them off and they cackled.

"Come on, boys. Run." I demanded as the girls and I hurried off.

"Shane, where?!" I screamed.

"The fair. Behind the gas station, opposite of where we went!"

I nodded and started leading them, when Paul shined up. Luckily, we were ahead of the guys. "Good luck, Miley."

I nodded. "Yeah, but your sons and nephews are here."

"WHAT?!" He screeched, glancing around. "WHY?! What are you guys, attached?!"

I sighed. Melodramatic! "No, they're giving us directions to places."

He rolled his eyes. "Tell them if you want. Whenever. Just find Mitchie and Jake, and hurry."

That's when I stopped, remembering. The girls gave me weird looks, but I gave them the 'keep going' signal. I pulled to the side of the rode (Hah, sounds like I'm driving a car!).

"Paul, what about Sam?"

He smiled sadly. "We found her parents. Or well, they found us. They needed to see her immediately. We couldn't stop them." I couldn't believe it. Her parents. They found her. We found them. She's with them!

I bit my lip to stop it from quivering. "B- but she wouldn't leave us for them anyway…"

"I know. But they don't." He frowned. "She'll be back before you girls know it. Don't worry. Tell the girls for me."

I shook my head. "I don't think I should be the one to break it to them." But before he could answer, the boys rounded the corner. "Nevermind. Your boys are here."

He smiled sympathetically, once more. "Good luck, Miley. Take care."

I nodded and smiled back, then quickly hung up and ran to the boys, Shane smiling once I appeared. "Hey, you girls are impressive."

"Huh?"

"You guys run real fast. Like bullets or something."

I softly laughed, still down by Sam. "Thanks… We just used to run a lot."

He nodded, but stared at me in concern. "You guys should join track. The gym teacher will probably suggest it next semester when you guys are in P.E." _If we stay that long…_ "What's wrong?"

I looked away, speeding up. "I…m worried for Mitch."

As I ran, my tears also subsided. Sam could be gone forever…

Once I got to the fair, I slowed and wandered around until I found a giant pile of people. Oh no. I pushed to the middle and saw police tape and girls inside, looking frantically around, the cops blocking the other people out. I sniffled and ducked under, the cops getting that I was with the girls, thinking that was why my face looked like I'd been crying. Wait, I still look like I cried? Damnit.

"I tired to reach her, but she won't respond…" Maddie reported to me, quietly. That was suspected.

I sadly nodded. This would be more serious than usual, since the victim was so important. These criminals weren't easy.

"Gosh Mitch, leave a sign." I hissed as I searched the booth.

"Miley!" Shane exclaimed from in back of the tape, the police guy blocking him.

I smiled to the burly man. "They're with us."

The man nodded and they ducked under the tape. "Find anything?"

I slowly shook my head. Mitch was smart… come on! Suddenly I gasped and ran to the booth, looking at the screen. That's when I saw, 'Print?' _How stupid could we be?!_

"Guys!" I yelled, everyone running to me immediately.

I clicked the button and out came pictures. The first ones looking cute, and the next ones? Them being abducted by people in black, leather clothes. I squinted and noticed Mitchie pointing to…

I sat in her spot and looked to where she was pointing. The candy cotton stand. I ran to it, but a police man beat me to it.

"There's a trail." He announced.

"Thank you, captain obvious." I spat, the man frowning and Shane silently laughing.

We followed, but when the tracks stopped, which wasn't very far, I scowled. "GODDAMMIT MITCH."

"I heard them say where they were headed."

Everyone's heads snapped to the boy that looked about my age. "Well, spit it out then." I rolled my eyes at the surfer looking boy. Seriously, in Georgia?!

"Sorry, Miley acts like that sometimes." Alex flirted, winking at him.

The boy blushed before replying, but I noticed Nate's expression harden at the disgusting sight playing in front of us.

--

**Okay, so I really do love this story! I wrote like the WHOLE chappie on my phone! I do that lol. That's why the updating took a while. I was too lazy to type it from me phone.. OH! And I got tagged! I love tags haha. I'll be writing my oneshot soon lol. **

**OMG I have this oneshot idea... It's a Niley.**

**...**

**...**

**I KNOW! I ONLY write Shileys. Well, I did. I do love Niley, but SHILEY always ruled my mind. Actually, I did like Niley first, then I found out about Shiley, and yeah.. haha, anyway. It's about Nick (Or Nate? Idk) plying Rockstar on tour. lol. There's a video of it. And I know it's OLD NEWS, but it just seemed to strike my mind... haha idk.**

**Okay, so my friends are pranking this annoying girl (That sounds really mean, but you have no idea lol. She follows us around. Yeah. FOLLOWS. Its creepy) And they gave her my number and told me to ct like a random person! So, I did. It was weird. lol. Yeah, it's 9. WHOA! 9:19 dang... i need to do my homework lol...**


	7. They Know

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**AH! I made you guys wait FOREVER! I'm sorry : ( lol. Okay, well, you writers know the drill! You write the chapter, read it over and over again until it's good. Yeah, lol. Anyway, I was at Disney World! Yay! Haha. I love it there! I used to hate it, now i don't! It just makes me happy and gooey and kidish inside. I was gone for like, half the Spring Break, which SUCKS! But it was fun. I just wish Spring Break was longer!! I LOST MY IPOD! UGH!!!! One of my most prized possessions. I die without it. It is like, my life. UGH! And my phone is being weird! Like when I open it after getting a text, sometimes it just randomly turns off! LSDKHGSIEH! Every bit of technology I touch gets screwed up. I'm not even kidding.**

**Every computer I've gotten always gets INCREDIBLY slow after I use it. Everyone elses', like my brother's, stays fast! UGH!**

**Okay, anyway. We stayed at Disney for a long time. And we stayed at every park (Except for Epcot and Animal Kingdom, which everyone says is the best!) for AT LEAST a day. And that's not an exaggeration. lol. Especially Magic Kingdom, which even though it was the boring-est, we stayed from like 9a.m. to 3 a.m. We got on the wrong bus, when going home... Whoops!**

**ANYWAY, back to the story. I'm sorry I didn't update forever! And go read my The Clique Between Us! Not many people read it... lol. I don't think. And it was like, a week ago!**

**OH! And I'm gonna watch A Walk To Remember today at 7:30! Yay! I autotuned it! lol...**

**I'm not gonna read over this... Lazy!**

**Anyway (Again), idk if this chappie is that good. It seems like my writing is sucking more and more... : / Poo.**

---

****

Mitchie's POV

"How much is the kid worth?" A husky voice asked his accomplice from behind the door.

"Few millions, probably. But what about one of Paul's special little spies?!"

Jake looked so confused, I could practically see his frown, but there really wasn't one, since a stupid rope was tied in our mouths. I felt so bad. I squirmed from being tied up and thrown against the walls. Suddenly, the back door swung open, and… Well, I _would _be smiling… In came the girls, the boys, and the police. I would be breathing a sigh of relief, too!

The guys hurried and undid our ropes as the girls scanned the room. My eyes shot to the door the people were just behind, but I saw no shadows. The girls noticed me staring, and Lilly kicked the door open, all of us rushing inside. Nothing.

"GIVE US A FREAKIN' BREAK!" Miley screeched through the swinging and creaking screen door that had obviously just been thrown open.

Once again, we were being tracked.

--

"No." I answered confidently, ignoring the glaring light.

"Come on, work with me, here." The man muttered, sounding strangled.

I then noticed the scar on his right pinky. _"Some of the police are spies from the PA, in disguise. If they have a scar on their right pinky, trust them."_

My eyes widened as Paul's quote rang in my ears, and did a motion to reassure the 'police man' that I knew. And that motion will forever be a secret to you! He breathed a sigh of relief, and I smiled, skipping out of the room, knowing I was clear.

"I'M NOT A GOD DAMN SPY!"

I stifled my laughs that were directed to the frustrated Miley, her voice echoing throughout the room of people, other the girls, guys, and interrogators ignoring her. Everyone was in here, except for Jake, who also got a separate room. Alex was flirting her way out of the horror, Maddie was using her wit, and Lilly…? She was doing the opposite.

"Huh? What are we talking about?" Pure puzzlement was all over Lilly's face.

"Are you a spy for the P.A.?" The lady sternly stated, more than asked.

"The pa? Like Papa Johns?! THAT'D BE SO COOL! I want to be a spy! How do I get an appointment to have a job interview with this so called 'Pa'?"

The lady banged her head against the long, wooden table and I silently cracked up as I sat on the couch, lying by the wall.

The guys, on the other side of the table, were beyond confused… More than Lilly when she goes to the zoo…

--

"I can't believe we have to go back!" Maddie moaned as we walked out to the _limo _they rented for us. Those kiss-ups.

I glanced at Jake. He hadn't spoken a word since we'd been released. "Hey…" I softly said.

He ignored me and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Jake…"

As he shook his head, his shiny blond hair flew. "Let's go to Shane's…"

I sighed, but nodded.

--

Everyone stared at Jake, just standing there, looking at me intently in the Gray's backyard. "Mitchie, tell me the truth."

I started getting nervous. "To what…?"

It was the moment of freakin' truth. "Are you a spy?"

I frantically shook my head and I could see the girls twiddling their thumbs.

"Mitch!" He looked at me with hurt and I felt guilt.

"I'm not."

"Mitchie!" He shouted, me cowering back. "Don't lie to me! Just tell me the fuckin' truth! You're being such a bitch!"

My jaw dropped. "And you're and arrogant jerk! Don't mess with me! I can mess you up. And for your information, I _am _a spy. All of us are! We can kick you're freakin' ass."

Everyone was shocked and I snapped my mouth closed. Oh no.

****

Miley's POV

Holy crap. Shane caught my eyes and sent me a pained look before shaking his head and running off. "Shane! I didn't-"

But I didn't finish; he was gone. I bit my lip. I should've told him earlier. As I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding in, I ran in the direction of where he headed.

"SHANE!" I yelled, getting no response.

I closed my eyes to stop from (This goes no where) crying. I didn't want to cry about a boy. Just like in those chick flicks. I wasn't going to be like that. After screaming multiple times again, I sniffled. "Shane…" I whispered.

I had no intention on going anywhere, so I just sat there. I knew the girls would know I wanted to be alone and wouldn't let the guys come get me. It was one of the many things I love most about them. They were so understanding.

Over time of just sitting on the curb, I felt my eyes getting heavy and laid down. He has to come back… This is his house! Then, I'll apologize. But as my eyes drifted shut, I just stopped thinking.

--

"Miley… MILEY!?" I felt someone shaking me and I groggily slapped the hand.

"I'll beat your ass." I threateningly muttered, clutching the hand.

"You probably can." My eyes shot open when I saw Shane.

"SHANE!" I screeched. "I'm sorry…" I bit my lip.

When he smiled I felt relief wash through me. "Are you not mad?"

He sighed and sat beside me as I sat up, leaning against my hands that were propped up behind me for support. "Well, I was…"

"Why the change of heart?"

His face seemed troubled and I looked at him, confused. "What's wrong?"

He stared at me, his brown eyes boring into me, before shaking his head and answering, "Nothing."

I frowned, but nodded. Paul was scared I would get hurt? I hurt his son! Wow, was I a good influence on kids, or what? "You _do _realize I work for your dad, right?"

His eyes widened. "Well, thanks for sharing _that _with me…"

I squirmed in my spot. "Yeah… your dad said you might hurt me… Like emotionally. But, looks like he got it the other way around, huh?" I joked, but Shane didn't seem tickled.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" That sounded harsher than it was supposed to, but Shane didn't take it offensively.

"Nothing… let's go back."

I silently nodded and followed him, walking back into the nice house. We found them sitting by the indoor pool. Yes, of course Paul would have an indoor pool…

They greeted us with smiles and went back to their conversation, Shane included. I didn't say anything, just sat back on a chair and began texting Sam.

__

R u coming now? : )

After a few minutes she replied.

__

Idk if I can… u no y im really here, rite?

I smile faltered.

__

Yea… but the grls dnt.

Wil Paul tell them?

I hope. Bcuz I sure am NOT. Neway, we told the guys

NO WAY!

I giggled.

_Howd it go?!_

I blushed profusely.

__

NO! haha. Neway, ur parnts wnt let u cum? : (

No… im so sry

: ( r u staying ther wit them… 4evr?

I felt a huge chunk of my heart fall off as I typed.

__

Idk miles…

I bit my lip. _She wouldn't! She'd come back… Right…? _But I really didn't know. None of us had ever been in the situation she was. And if she stayed there… We couldn't say anything.

__

Ok. I understnd. Or well, I actually dnt, but ill try

Thx Miles. I luv u. I g2g 2 guitar lessons

Her parents paid for guitar lessons for her? Maybe she actually would stay…

__

O… ok… BYE SAMI! Luv u!!

Luv u 2 Miles! C u soon hopefully : )

I crinkled my eyebrows, but snapped my phone shut. I miss her so much. We all do.

"Hey." Shane softly said as he sat on the edge of my beach chair.

I scooted over a bit and gave him a small smile. "Hey…"

"What's wrong?" He quietly asked, laying back and setting his legs up.

I sighed and adjusted in the seat. "It's just… I- Sam left."

"Why?" He curiously questioned. "And tell me the truth." He teased.

A smile tugged at my lips. "Well, Paul- um, your dad- found her parents… Well, they found us. And… they wanted to see her."

"Oh…" He pursed his lips. "Do you guys… not have parents?"

"Nope. Your dad found us at an orphanage a long, long time ago. Probably when we were, like, one or something." I explained, only him able to hear.

"Oh. I wish he told us about you guys…" Shane spoke, looking down at me.

I smiled up at him. "Yeah, we were there when you guys visited. You just didn't see us. We heard him say 'My boys!' and we got all suspicious."

He chuckled. "You guys are really special to him, huh?"

A soft smile played my lips and I laid my head on his chest. "I guess. You know he really loves you guys, right?"

Shane's breath flew across the top of my head. "I know… It just took a while for me to be convinced… He's never around, and for a while, we thought he was cheating on Mom."

I giggled. "Oh please. He loves your mom, a lot. And… did you know he didn't know about Frankie?"

"What? Your kidding."

"Nope!" I chirped. "I don't know how, and I don't know why, but he doesn't. Well, he _didn't_. We told him."

"Hm. Weird… Does my mom know he's the owner of a… spy company?" Shane wondered.

"How should I know?"

After a comfortable silence between us, Shane let out a laugh. "Wait, you're at my house! Might as well show you around. My mom and Frankie are at the supermarket, so you can meet them after."

I moved so he could get up and smiled when he held a hand down. "Thank you."

We walked to the door, but were interrupted by the guys and girls. "Oo0o0o0o, Shaaaney-Waneey soft on brunettes!" Jason sang.

Shane shot him a glare and I opened the door. "Were you guys going? Use protection!" Lilly exclaimed before I closed the door.

I gasped and picked up a shoe, Alex's, and threw it at her, causing everyone to laugh harder and Lilly to squeal and fall into the water. I sniggered and shut the door, following Shane up the stairs.

"Your room better not be disgusting." I warned, before he opened it, his hand resting on the knob.

He stopped. "Oh, then, maybe we should start the tour somewhere else."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, and he smiled. "I'm just kidding. Come in."

Stepping into the red room, it wasn't bad. It just looked like… Well, like a guy room. I sat on his bed and it started sinking. I smiled in satisfaction. "You want to know what your dad said about you?"

Shane stopped from throwing some random clothes into his hamper and nodded, plopping back on his bean bag, listening intently. "Okay, he said you joke around a lot, are goofy, and kind of self centered. He obviously isn't around you very much, because he left out flirty, arrogant, and a man-whore."

Shane playfully scoffed and threw a sock at me. "Hey!"

I screamed and held my hands up, trying to swat it away. The sock touched my finger tips and I screamed again. Shane burst out laughing and I glared at the seventeen year old. "It wasn't even dirty!" Shane managed to say in between laughs.

I threw a pillow at him. "Shut up! It was still gross!"

"I thought you weren't girly!" Shane taunted, a smirk playing his lips.

"I never even said that! But I have fears! Just because I'm a spy, doesn't mean guy socks aren't disgusting to me."

He smiled and shook his head, his brown hair flying. "You know, you being a spy makes explains so much."

I laughed. "Cool?"

"So, tell me about being a spy. Do you guys have, like, a team leader?"

"Yup. Me."

The brunette gaped. "You're kidding."

"No! Why would I be?" I offensively shot back.

"They actually trust _you _with that job?!" Paul's second oldest son inquired in disbelief.

I scoffed. "Yes, they do. Because I'm t-r-u-s-t-w-o-r-t-h-y!"

"Okay, okay, whatever." He shrugged, not believing me. "So, do you guys have a name?!" Shane excitedly started bouncing in his seat. "Like, the Sexy Six or the hot chicks?!"

I made a face. "Your mind is empty, I swear. Actually, it's not. It's full of perverted thoughts. And what's with that last name?! It makes us sound like food!"

He chuckled, and made a 'go-on' motion. "Okay, anyway, we are called Paul's Angels."

"THAT'S SO COOL!" He shouted, making me jump in surprise.

I almost fell off the bed. "Um, thanks… I guess…? Gosh, you're such a weirdo… Like Paul…"

"But you looooove me." He grinned brightly, making my insides melt.

"Nope." I bluntly stated.

He exaggeratedly clutched his chest. "Break my heart."

"Yeah, well."

At that moment, the sound of a door opening hit my ears, along with footsteps. "Boys, we're home!" A lady yelled.

"O0o0o! Miley, let's go meet them!" Shane jumped up and down, grabbing my hand.

I sighed, but laughed at his immaturity. "Okay, okay! Calm yourself."

Once I stood, I was immediately dragged out the door and down the stairs, my feet barely touching the ground. "Mom! I have a guest!"

There stood a woman with brown curly hair, looking through the mail in the kitchen. She looked up, and a smile flew onto her face as she walked over to where Shane and I stood, me finally being able to stand.

"Oh, you're even prettier in person!" She marveled, touching my face.

I blinked. "Um…"

From the corner of my eye, Shane was looking completely freaked out of his own mom. "Mom! Stop touching my girl's face!"

She blushed and pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry. Miley… Wait, _your girl_?" She asked at the same time I did, her hands going to her hips, and one eyebrow raised.

Shane blushed. "I- I mean… My Miley…" When we opened our mouths he quickly added, "No! I mean… Miley…"

I blushed deeply and his mom raised an eyebrow before turning back to me. "I'm sorry, hun. It's just, my husband has told so much about your friends and you." She smiled apologetically.

"Oh, it's fine…" I smiled back, trying to shake off all the awkwardness in the room.

Shane was just looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah. Anyway…" He started. "Wait, you _know_?!"

His mom nodded, getting back to putting away the groceries like it was just natural that her husband was a owner of a spy corporation, and one of the spies were at her house, with her son. Shane and I exchanged confused looks.

"Paul told you?" I tilted my head.

"He couldn't lie to me." Mrs. Gray smirked. Now I see where Shane gets his smirks.

"Okay…" We mumbled, going to help her.

"Mom, did you meet our friends yet?" Nate asked, bounding into the room with the others.

--

"What else do you guys do?" The guys were engrossed in the stories that the girls and I told. It was pretty amusing.

I laid back on the blanket, looking up at the sky. It was dark and a few stars were shining. "Not many stars here?" I muttered to Shane, who sat by me, both of us ignoring the others who were telling stories.

"There are. A lot. Just not where we live. At other places the stars can really shine and all, but we live in a corny neighborhood." He chuckled as the girls went on with the tales.

"Corny? What does not being able to see stars have to do with corny?" I giggled slightly.

He shrugged, smiling and adjusting in his seat. "It just does."

We still hadn't told Paul that we told the guys, yet. Speak of the devil.

"Girls?" Paul appeared from my bracelet.

The guys all stared, eyes wide, and I sat up, the girls leaning in. "We told them." I shortly stated.

I moved my arm so that Paul could see his relatives sitting there, stunned. Paul waved. "Boys!"

They didn't move. They still weren't used to seeing their dad as a little person, shining up from a girl's watch. Okay, now that I think about it, that does sound pretty weird…

"Why didn't you tell us?" Oliver spoke up, first.

He sighed and set his elbows on the table. "Boys, this is like government business. Secretive and goes nowhere."

"But we're your sons and nephews!"

"And me!" Jake chirped, making us glare at him.

"I know, I know. I was planning to tell you when you got older. I never really planned on you guys being tracked. I didn't think anyone knew you boys were related to me." He smiled apologetically.

"Wait, we're what?!" Shane spluttered.

"You guys are in danger. That's why I sent the girls. They weren't just there for you boys to go out with." He directed the ending to Shane and I, making us look down, blushing.

"So, they're here… to protect us…" Jason mused, pointing at us.

Paul nodded and I smirked. "Don't feel bad. We're trained."

"I still can't get over the fact that you guys are professional spies…" Nate laughed a little.

"You'll believe it when you guys get shot at." I grinned.

"Not exactly." Shane teased.

Suddenly, I turned Paul to me in all seriousness. "Paul, what about Sam?"

The mood seemed to darken. "Miley…" He paused and looked around at all the girls' faces. "Girls… I don't know if Miley had told you yet, even though it was my responsibility, but Sam has been shipped to her parents."

Everyone's jaw dropped, but I just looked down and Paul sighed. "They found us, and well, they demanded to see their daughter. Now for the update… Well, Sam sends her best wishes. The reason she wasn't able to communicate with you guys lately, is because her parents cut off her phone."

"What?! Why?!"

"They want her to start all over. They're getting her a phone that _they_'ll pay for, sent her to school, and all of that."

"But- but why? It's not like she'll stay with them for long, anyway… Right…?" Maddie bit her lip, trying to convince all of us everything would be okay, if she was even okay.

"If you'd like to call her, I'll be more than happy to give you her new number…" Paul suggested softly.

I numbly nodded, the other girls tearing, but me just frowning. I had trust in Sam. She wouldn't. But when we hung up and put in the new number, what I heard broke my heart.

Sam. No, she didn't pick up, but she was sounding happier than ever on her answering machine. And she wasn't alone.

Even though I was ecstatic that she'd made new friends and fit in, I couldn't help getting the pestering feeling as if the girls and I were being… replaced.

--

"H- hey… Sam…" I weakly greeted into the cellular device. "We just wanted to…"

I looked to the girls for help. We couldn't just ask when she was coming back! We weren't even sure if she was. As hard as it is to admit. "Say hi… and see how you've been doing…" Mitchie continued for me.

"We miss you." Maddie truthfully said.

"Love you!" Lilly and Alex chorused.

And I hung up, feeling so down that I could cry. And that's when I felt a tear sliding down my cheek.

--

****

Sam's POV

"Okay, the chorus. One, two, three four." I counted off. "That's what you get when you let your heart win! Whoa! That's what you get when you let your heart win! Whoa!"

"We're going to ROCK!" Josh yelled when we stopped.

The rest of us laughed and I stumbled to a chair, to grab my bottle of water. Suddenly, my phone started vibrating, and a smile grew onto my face as I picked up.

"JUSTY!" I squealed, making the boys snicker and mock me, me glaring at them and flicking them off.

"Hey, Sam!" Justin happily replied. "You ready for another week of school?"

"Hah, no! But the guys and I have been practicing for this whole weekend! We're going to sound awesome." I gloated to my boyfriend.

"So that's why we couldn't hang out?"

I giggled. "Justin."

The guys gagged and I smirked at them, before turning my attention back to Justin. "Anyway, we should probably get back to practicing. Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too, Sammy. Call me?"

"As always!"

--

****

(A/N Lol, that was kinda pointless, but yeah…)

Miley's POV

"I can't believe we're going back!" I screamed excitedly, jumping up and down.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Alex screeched.

"Me to- whoa!"

We blinked and stared at Lilly, on the cement. "Of course it would be Lilly." I joked.

Oliver chuckled and helped her up. Yes, Oliver. Guess what? SPRING BREAK! And we were going back to the PA! With the boys, too!

"This is going to rock! You're going to love it!" Mitchie rambled to Jake. They'd gotten along again, finally.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait!" Maddie hopped in place.

"Is it really that great?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"YES! I've been homesick!" I pouted.

"MILEYY!" Frankie ran straight towards me. I got to meet him!

I laughed as he tackled me and hugged me. "You guys will be back right?"

"Of course!" I ruffled his hair. "We'll be back right before Spring Break ends, or around there."

He huffed and nodded, running back to his mom when she called. We'd been at this school for almost the whole school year. It was almost over. I couldn't believe it. Sam…? We hadn't talked to Sam since the day we called. She never called back, we never again tried. Easy as that. We thought she wanted her space to start over. And as much as it hurt, we gave it.

Shane smiled at me and shook his head, me grinning widely. "Shane, I'm so excited. It's going to be awesome."

He chuckled and loosely wrapped his arm around my waste. Okay, now I know what you're thinking… But NO. Shane and I are NOT going out. But Nate and Alex are! I'm not even sure I like Shane that way… Okay, maybe I do, but is it really okay if we went out, anyway? Besides, he didn't even ask me.

A limo then drove up to us, and we all cheered, before hopping in. "Hey Tommy!" I greeted the boy.

He just nodded at us, before heading to the airport.

"You're going to love it there." I smiled at Shane. "You'll get to meet my brother!"

"I thought you said you were a single child…" Shane furrowed his eyebrows and I grinned.

"I'm a spy. All I do is lie."

I could tell he was fighting off a smile. "You're an odd girl, Miley."

"I know, I know. But can you really blame me, with the way I've been raised?"

Shane laughed and was about to reply, when we were thrown to the side, the car swerving off course.

"TOMMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" We shouted, despite all the yells of the guys.

"Someone's following us!" Tommy loudly explained, speeding up.

And when we looked back, there was that black van. Of course.

---

**That seems pretty short... Huh. Okay, so I've been reading YouTube series now, more! lol. it's fun It's just weird how they call it Jiley and stuff. You know? I mean, i know it's normal, i'm just not used to it. lol... OH! But it's so funny, because YouTube people are more horny. LOL. Excuse my awkward language. And no offense to you guys, because it's not really directed to you that much. lol, because I am one of those YouTubers, so... Yeah. But isn't that true?! Here, people are like, awkward, sex. LOL. And there, they're like "WHERE'S THE DAMN SEX SCENE."**

**...That was extrememly awkward to most people, wasn't it. lol. I'm sorry. hahaha. Besides, FF is gettin slower on the updates (lol i shouldn't be talking), so YouTube takes up my time, too. haha. **

**Yesterday was "HIS" BDAY!!! hehe. **

**You really don't care. lol**

**Anyway, yeah, i hope you enjoyed this! So long my loyal readers! **


	8. Reunited And It Feels So ?

**Diclaimer: I own nothing**

**AH! I am SO sorry! I haven't updated! Yeah, you guys probably see this a lot don't you -_- lol. But i'll save you the long apology. It wastes your and my time, when I could be working on the next chappie! This one isn't that great lol. But I'll give you an excuse. I went on vacation! Dancing comp. And guess what? Lil Wayne was there!! Hahaha funny, eh? He was even dancing lyrical and tap and all that. And** **hiphop lol. He was good. ..at hiphop. he wouldv been better at lyrical and tap if he had the shoes lol. ANYWAY, this chappie? Well, it has Sam. lol. I'll give you that.**

**I'm excited for the next chappie! Trust me, I have it all planned out! The reason I wasn't updating in a long time, I ran out of ideas. -_- but, I have the whole next chappie planned out! Exciting! Trust me, it'll be better. MUCH. I might even update faster since I'll probably even write it faster cuz im so excited. So, if I get good feedback, I probably will put it right up when I finish! :D lol. wow I'm an idiot haha**

--

"Damnit." I heard Lilly mumble under her breath. _Always _the black van.

"Freakn' hurry up, Tommy!" Alex yelled, glancing from the van to the boy.

"Get the gun from under the seat!" Tommy screeched, making a sharp right turn.

I quickly reached down, grabbing it, and Shane looked at me wide eyed. "You can use a gun?"

"Yeah, can't you?" I replied, situating myself in the perfect position to shoot.

"Hell no!" He squeaked.

"You want me to teach you?"

"Sure!"

"GUYS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME." Nate interrupted, flailing his arms in panic.

"Yes sir," I murmured. And let's just say we were no longer being followed after two seconds…

Okay, no. I did _not _kill him. Even as a violent person, I'm not good with killing. It's Alex's job. Just kidding! We've never actually been in that situation before… There's almost always another way. Humans weren't made to kill each other…

"Shit," Mitchie breathed. Another one?

"Okay, so Paul gives us everything but x-ray things?" I mumbled, trying to see who was behind the tinted windows.

Suddenly, the loud sounds and harsh winds of a copter lingered in the air above us. "Get on!" Paul demanded over the noise.

--

"Kill me, now," Shane moaned, flopping back on the bed as we all sat around, sipping from soda cans.

"You're such a drama queen." I rolled my eyes, tossing my can in the recycling bin before snapping out another one.

"I'm a _king_. _You_ can be my queen." He boyishly smiled, grabbing me by the waist.

"Let go of me," I said, sitting up, everyone laughing.

"See, Shane, you have bad technique. Look at me!" Nate grinned, kissing Alex.

But after a second, she pulled away and swatted his arm, making him pout.

"Yeah, man. Great relationship," Shane sarcastically laughed, sitting up against the headboard. We were in a huge plane. It was incredibly nice…

"Look, let's just relax, because when we get there, we will get no sleep," I sighed, falling back on a seat.

"Why?" Jason wondered, sitting crisscross on the floor.

"Because we're going to party, duh!" Maddie scoffed, coming from the bathroom.

"She's tells no lie," Lilly nodded, grinning.

"How much longer, anyway?" Oliver impatiently sighed.

"Yeah, if this place is so great, I want to see it for myself," Jake smirked, playing with his watch.

"Who cares. I'm tired, so stop making noise," Mitchie whined, closing her eyes.

"Whoa, Mitchie tired? Who knew," Jake teased, sitting by her.

"Okay, okay, let Mitchie sleep," Maddie laughed, swiftly pulling Jake away when Mitchie tried to knee him in his private part.

"Yes. Let Mitchie sleep!" Mitchie huffed, pushing Jake away when he tried to hug her.

--

I breathed in the sweet smell of the P.A. We were finally back. I could've cried! But I didn't. …

"Mmm…," I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Ouch!" Oliver moaned when I heard a thump.

My eyes snapped open and I quickly went to guide him into the automatic door. The guys all had blindfolds on, just because… it was fun. And I refused to guide a blind Shane- who knows what awful things could've happened. To him.- so, I got stuck with Oliver and Lilly got stuck with Shane. Well, now I realize there's not much of a difference, because Oliver still has a brain the size of a pea. But maybe it's my fault he's running into things…

"You're supposed to be guiding me!"

"I am!" I scoffed, hurrying him to catch up with the others.

"You're not!"

"Uh huh!"

"Then why did I just trip over that… whatever it was."

I glanced at him, making sure his blindfold was still on, "That was… that was just a test! You- a person's foot has to meet a… foot… analyzer… to see if it has food stuck to it. And if it does, it cleans it. Because, the P.A. has to look good." That was the best I could do? He has to be a retard to believe th-

"Oh… okay!" He happily shrugged, trusting his sight on me.

I took a deep breath. I was going to have to focus more if I didn't want to get killed by Lilly because I murdered her love. Eventually, we caught up with the others and Lilly shot me a smile. Shane wasn't doing anything stupid. He was just quietly obeying Lilly's commands. I glared at him. He just hates me. That's it.

"I can feel you glaring at me, Destiny!"

"How do you know my-" I paused and gave Lilly a look.

She laughed innocently and shrugged. "We made a deal. How else do you think I got him to be so… normal?"

"We're here!" Alex loudly announced once we got to our room.

The door opened and we shoved the guys in, snapping off their blindfolds. "Whoa."

I let out a squeal and jumped on my bed, hugging my special pillow, earning a stare from everyone. "Um. What? Can't a girl be happy to be home?"

Suddenly, Alex gasped, "Ashton!"

The girls and I rolled our eyes as she ran to her part of the room and the guys looked at her, jealousy written all over Nate's face. "Ashton?"

"Yes! My lovely!" She tore off the poster of Ashton Kutcher's face and hugged it, sighing happily.

That's when everyone split. Nate went to talk to Alex about her obsession, the girls showed the guys their parts of the room, and Shane skipped over to me. Yes, skipped. "Hellooo, Destiny!"

"Shane, I'm so happy, not even _you _can ruin this for me."

He feigned shock, "Destiny Hope Stewart! I'm offended! All I wanted to do was hug you!"

"Oh, my gosh, my mood's lowering already," I spoke flatly.

He rolled his eyes and sat by me. "Nice room."

"It is," I grinned happily again, leaning back on my wall.

There was a silence between the two of us and I noticed Shane looking at my posters. "I… never thought you'd be the kind of girl to put posters of guys on your wall."

I rolled my eyes and he glanced at where Alex was pouting to Nate, still hugging her poster, and Nate was stomping his feet whining. "It seems more like an Alex thing."

"They're bands, idiot," I let out a small laugh, turning to look at my bands, as well. "Why, jealous? Because they're so extremely hot and you're so obviously… not?" Haha, lieeee! Wow. That goes nowhere.

"No… just unexpected. I'd be less surprised if I saw your wall covered with pictures of dead people."

Blinking, I raised an eyebrow, "Should I be offended?"

He laughed, "I didn't mean it like that-"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you think that under my bed I hide all my body bags of the boys that tried to hit on me, yes?" I looked at him, stifling a smile.

Chuckling a little, he shook his head, "I was kidding. But who are these guys anyway?"

I scoffed, "You have obviously no taste in music."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was kidding," I mocked, before grinning and removing and poster of a band, "This is All Time Low. One of my faaavorite bands."

"That's cool," Shane murmured, looking at all the band members.

I smirked a little before pointing at the middle one, Alex Gaskarth. "Yeah, he's hot, isn't he?"

As expected, Shane's head snapped up to look at me before looking back down, "Um, I guess."

"Yup. And he has an amazing voice. I _love _a guy that can sing."

Awkwardly, Shane cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "Um, oh."

"Yup. And this is McFly."

"What kind of name for a band is that?" Shane snorted.

I glared at him for a second, but I guess I deserved that after my last awkward comments, "It's the name of a band of four hot guys, that's what."

"Alright, I deserved that," He chuckled, holding his hands in the air.

"Yeah, you did."

I went on, telling him of all- or well, most… All would take forever- of the bands on my wall including Sum 41, Forever the Sickest Kids, Yellow Card, The Maine, 3OH!3, Blink 182, and such. **(A/N Lol I was so close to putting Paramore hahaha)** And a few singers, too. But I really don't feel like saying them… And I was too caught up in naming them, I didn't notice him peek under my bed.

--

**Maddie's POV**

"It's nice!" Jason admired, looking around.

I just shrugged sitting on my bed. "I guess. It seems pretty plain, to me."

"No, no! I like it! It has a nice… vibe…"

"That's what I say!"

He grinned, "Yup, it's cool. I like this poster." He pointed to Chase Crawford.

"Yeah? It's Alex's. She said I needed more things on my side," I laughed, standing up to look at it with him. "Why exactly do you like this one…?"

"He reminds me of me."

"…"

"Do you not see it?"

--

**Alex's POV**

"Come _on_, Nate," I sighed for the millionth time.

"Nope, we're taking them down," He replied, continuing to take down all my posters of guys.

"Nate," I frowned as I saw boy after boy float to the floor.

"Well, help me!"

"Nathaniel."

He finally stopped and turned to me with a sad face. I rolled my eyes and hugged him before sternly saying, "Let. It. Go."

He hugged me back, "I know…"

--

**Lilly's POV**

"You like?"

"I like!" Oliver grinned widely, scanning my part of the room.

"This one I named Drew!" I perkily explained, pointing to my black skateboard with a blue dragon on it.

"It looks like a Drew," Oliver admired.

"I know!"

"Whoa."

I looked over to what he was looking at and saw Todd. "Yup, that's Todd. I don't really use him much."

Oliver's eyes were drawn to it and he hesitantly reached out for it, "But- but why?"

Shrugging, I plopped down on my bed, "Don't know. I just don't…"

"That's insane! It's amazing!"

"Eh," I looked as his eyes were glued to it as he flipped it in his hands and laughed a little, "You can have it if you want."

"Really?!" His head shot up to me and I nodded, shrugging a little.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

He let out a girlish shriek and tackled me with a hug, "You rock!"

Closing my eyes, I embraced him back with a small smile. I could never get over this boy.

--

**Mitchie's POV**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Mitch, I'm being serious."

I sighed, turning my head, "I wish we could've told you."

"Look," He softly made me turn my head to look him in the eyes, "I know why you didn't, and it's okay. I forgive you."

Biting my lip for a second, I dropped from his reach, slumping against the wall. "I still feel bad. Are you _sure _you're not mad?"

He chuckled, running his hands through my hair, "You're amazing in every way. I would be a complete idiot if I was still mad at you."

Smiling, I looked up at him, "You're a great guy, Jake."

"So I've heard," He cockily stated, leaning back on the wall as well.

I giggled and rolled my eyes, jokingly smacking his arm.

--

**Miley's POV**

"_Please_, shut up!" Shane cut in as I rambled on and on.

I scoffed, "That wasn't rude."

"You kept talking! What was I supposed to do?!"

"You could've very kindly told me to stop!"

"Oh, come on, you're a secret agent! Are you not used to rude people?"

I mocked him and he rolled his eyes, hiding a smile. "You're a freak, you know?"

"A freak that could kill you!"

He laughed and shook his head, "No argument. Hey-"

Shane was interrupted by the metal door sliding open. Automatically, all our heads snapped to it and we were silent. There stood Sam and three other boys. They looked surprised, also. The tension in the room was almost unbearable. It drove me insane.

Sam's eyes bounced from each of our faces, "I-" This wasn't the way I wanted our encounter to be like. "I… didn't know you guys would be here."

"Is that a problem?" Lilly icily asked.

Sam was speechless for a few minutes before she said, "Guys, I-"

She stopped talking when Lilly silently got up and left the room. I knew she wasn't happy. Lilly was the only one that kind of knew her parents. But hardly. She's usually in the category of not knowing her parents, too. But, the truth is, she was the latest to get to the orphanage.

Her parents spent some time with her, until they literally _dropped _her off. And Lilly, even if she was a little dim at times, had good long-term memory. She knew every detail of her parents. Every single one. And since that day that they'd departed, she's had abandonment issues. Well, all of us have. But Lilly? It was harder for her. Much.

Sam gnawed on her bottom lip for a while until she sighed, "Maybe I should go talk-"

"No." I stood up, avoiding her eyes, "I'll talk to her. You've done enough."

And with that said, I walked out, keeping a distance between her and her boys. I wandered around the halls for a while, looking in every room for Lilly when I walked to the back of the PA, outside. There, she sat, her legs pulled up close and looking completely vulnerable.

"Lils?" I softly questioned in more of an 'are you okay?' than an 'is that you?' tone, sitting by her.

"She ignored us for _who knows _how long **(A/N I sure don't!)**, and now she just decides it's _fine_ to walk back into our lives," Lilly quietly sobbed, leaning over to me to lay her head on my shoulder.

"She- she didn't know we'd be here." I ran my hands through her hair.

"Miles, I'm sick of losing people that are so important to me."

I sighed, "I know, Lils, I know."

"Hey…" I heard Oliver's uncertain voice say.

"Oliver!" Lilly looked up in alarm.

"I- I didn't know if I should've came out… it seemed more like a thing that Miley should have handled, but I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm just going to go," I smiled reassuringly to them both and opened the door to the PA again.

As I grew closer to our room, the nerves grew more in my stomach. I was afraid to see what lied behind those doors. But once I'd grown too close, the doors slid open and my view was clear. There they were. There she was. And let me just say, no one looked very comfortable. I'm not saying they were at each others' throats, but it was just really awkward. And it wasn't so great when they all turned to look at me.

I rubbed the back of my neck. I'd been hanging out with the guys too much. "Um, hey."

--

**Sam's POV**

"Um, hey," The girl I was once incredibly close to nervously greeted, avoiding my eyes.

"How's Lilly?" I hesitantly interrogated in concern.

Our eyes barely met and by Miley's body signs, I knew she was biting back a witty comment, "She's fine." I knew her too well. "She could be better."

I knew Miley could've said something worse, but I still looked down at my hands in guilt. I didn't _want _to completely cut them out of my life. At first, I _really was _too busy to talk to them. With school, Justin, and my new life and all. Then, it just seemed it'd be easier that way and I found myself avoiding communicating to them. It wasn't possible to have free time to call them back. If I wasn't doing one thing, I was either practicing with the band, hanging out with the guys, or out with Justin.

I watched as Miley sat by Shane. "Are you two going out?"

"Hell _no_!" I saw Shane look away in dejection and Miley's face glaze over for a little before returning to it's natural emotion. I could read body language well.

"Miley…" She didn't cut me off, just scooted closer to Shane. It hurt to know she didn't trust me anymore, but I guess I deserved it.

I watched as Shane slowly took Miley's hand and I knew everyone would've 'aw'ed if this wasn't an awkward moment. "Can- can I talk to you? Privately?"

She didn't move for a second, just sitting there, looking down and holding Shane's hand, then got up and left the room, expecting me to follow, which I did.

"What?"

I knew she'd be the hardest to talk to, next came Lilly. "Miles, I'm really sorry."

"I would've taken that, what, a month ago? But now things are just a _little_ more complicated," She finally looked up at me coldly.

"Mile, I really wish I did call-"

"Yeah, but you were just too busy doing homework and going on dates, yeah?"

"No!" I sighed, "Miley, you probably don't know-" She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off, "Okay, you _obviously_ don't know, but I'm in a band. You know it's always been my dream, and I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything, just looked away as I continued, "I'd come back if I could. I'd take back that period of silence if I could. But I can't, no one can."

"So you think that now that we're all together again, we can just pick up where we left off?" Hurt shaded her face along with anger and sadness, and it killed me to know I caused all of this. Miley was still the little sister I've always wanted, and I hated causing her pain.

Miley was about to walk back into the room, but I grabbed her wrist, "Miley, I-"

"Sam, things will never be the same."

"They could!"

She bit her lip and I tightened my grip, "Miles, we grew up together. Years together. We'd hardly ever been apart. Our relationship is too strong for a few months away to break. Isn't it?"

After a few moments, she hugged me, "I'm sorry, Sam."

"No, I am. I should've called back."

"Or texted. You couldn't have been _that _busy." She sniffled and I hugged her tighter, rubbing her back.

"I wasn't. I was just an idiot. I'm really sorry."

After a while, we pulled away and she smiled, "So, you'll need to update us on everything, okay?"

"Of course," I reflected her smile, "And you guys need to update me, too. But for now, I'll just say that Justin and I are together and my band is named Paramore."

She sighed and straightened her hair, "Gah, you don't know how much we missed you."

"I know, Miles. I know."

--

**Shane's POV**

The two walked back into the room, interrupting the awkward silence, holding hands and smiling. "Looks like somebody is friends with somebody again!" Jason sang.

"No shiz." I rolled my eyes, leaning back against Miley's wall, crossing my arms. All this chick drama was hurting my head.

And well, if it's hurting yours too, I'll save you the pain and skip it. Because I sure don't want to repeat it for you. Okay, so, eventually, everyone became buddies again. Woo. Now, we're going to the place where Sam's boyfriend works- oh, and did you know she was going out with Alex's brother? Yes? Wow, I guess it's only the guys and I that are left out.

"We need to finish eating in an hour. Paul needs to talk to us and all that jazz," Mitchie said, looking at her watch.

"An hour to eat? Kill me," Josh, on of the people in Sam's band, exclaimed. The guys and I got along well with them.

"Hey, Justin!" The girls chorused. Creepy…

He automatically dropped an empty platter and whipped around seeing the girls and dramatically grabbing his heart. "Goodness, you scared me. And… you're back!"

Hugging them, they laughed, him pecking Sam on the cheek. Alex made a face, "My dorky brother and rocker bestie. I will never get used to that."

Every snickered and sat at a table, Justin putting the platter away before running to us with a notepad. "So, what will it be, and... who are all these boys?"

"The usual and these guys are Paul's relatives-"

"And me!"

"-and Jake. Shane, Nate, Oliver, and Jason," Miley explained. "Just get them the same as us."

Justin nodded, smiling warmly at us all, but I could tell he was examining each of our faces. It creeped me out a little... "Alright, I'll get on it."

"Oh, wait, are Tawni and Taylor here?" Maddie spoke up.

"Oh, yeah, I'll tell them you guys are here. Chad and Lucas are with them, too."

"Sweet, we didn't see them at… you know," Mitchie nodded.

Justin walked off with our orders and the guys and I looked around. "So, what is Paul going to talk to us about?"

Miley shrugged at me as the rest of them went on to talk about whatever, "Probably just some escape plans, rules, and all that."

"Where are we going to sleep…?" I hesitantly asked. If I knew my dad at all, he wasn't going to want us all sleeping in the girls' room. He was one of those protective ones, but could you blame him?

"Not with us," Miley laughed her melodic laugh.

I chuckled in agreement, looking away, "_Oh_, yeah. That's for sure. But are there any rooms that are like… free?"

Shrugging, Miley laid her elbows on the table, "Maybe. The girls and I never had a problem with sleeping arrangements."

"MY GIRLIES!" I jumped about a foot in the air and looked over to a spirally staircase where two blond girls were running down.

The girls giggled and all hugged, before returning their attention to us, "Boys, these are Tawni-" Lilly pointed at the shorter and younger one, then pointed at the older one, "-and Taylor Hart."

"Sup." We all nodded at them.

"Their parents own the store, and they're our besties. They're also in the PA, but TayTay works in tech and Tawni is a secretary."

"Cool, do you guys sleep there, too?" I asked, the thought of sleeping arrangements still floating around my mind.

Miley rolled her eyes and Taylor shook her head, her natural (but freakily perfect) curly hair bouncing. "Nope. We only work half-time, since we need to manage the store."

"Oh! And you guys need to meet- CHAD! LUCAS! GET DOWN HERE!"

Five minutes later, two more blonds came down the stairs. But these were boys and they looked glum. "We were watching the game!" The younger one whined.

"We just _had _to go down. I would've personally stayed, but _Chad _here dragged me down. Whipp- Heyyy! It's the girls!"

"Idiots as always," Mitchie joked.

The two guys grinned and went to hug them, then turning to us. "Lucas." "Chad."

"Are you guys related?" Jason looked mesmerized at just how their hair was both blond and… I don't know. He's just a little dense at times.

"No…"

"Um, anyway, I'm Jake, this is Shane, Nate, Oliver, and Jason… the odd one."

"He's an outcast," Nate playfully whispered, putting a hand up as if blocking Jason from hearing.

Everyone chuckled as Jason pouted and there was a sudden crash in the kitchen. "Um, I'll go help him…," Alex sighed, shaking her head as she got up to aid Justin with a peck on Nate's cheek.

--

"Aw, I'm sorry!" Sam frowned, putting an arm around Maddie and Lilly. "Next time, I'm definitely sending presents. Maybe even myself."

"You better be there!" Miley cutely glared at Sam. She'd missed Maddie and Lilly's birthdays.

"And you have to let us hear one of your songs!" Mitchie excitedly said.

"Oooo, yeah!" Everyone agreed.

Randomly, I then felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see a brunette girl smiling.

--

**Miley's POV**

Everything was perfect. We were all talking as if we hadn't just met or reunited. There were smiles all over everyone's faces. I just wanted time to pause. But, me being me, perfection is just a word. I looked to Shane (sadly, a force of habit) and saw him chatting up a pretty, brown-haired girl.

My smiled dropped, but I replaced it with a tight one, hoping no one would notice. Leaning in a little more, I tried to listen to their conversation.

I only got bits though, "You… out… later…" from the girl. Huffing I slid my hand under the table, clicking one of the buttons on one of my charms. Immediately, a small, holographic screen appeared and as I pointed in the direction of Shane and the girl, words began to play on the seethrough screen.

CAMILLA I DONT

OH YOU CAN CALL ME CAMI

OKAY CAMI I DONT KNOW IF ILL HAVE ANY TIME TO GO OUT WITH YOU

WHY

WELL IM HERE WITH MY FRIENDS AND ITS SPRING BREAK AND

PLEASE

I glanced up and saw 'Camilla' pouting and Shane contemplating, before sighing.

OKAY ILL TRY TO FIT YOU IN

Camilla squealed and hugged him, before writing what was probably a phone number on his napkin. She winked and walked away with a smirk to these five other people. But they were all looking away from me, looking out the window. There was something about this girl that I didn't like. Maybe it was because of her suspicious friends. Or maybe the way she looked after Shane said yes. It was like she accomplished something… But maybe ever girl looks like that after they get a hot guy to say yes to them.

I wouldn't know, it's not my thing. Maybe I'm just trying to find things wrong with her, just so that Shane wouldn't go out with her. Maybe I'm just bitching to her because she had a chance with Shane.

Why was I thinking this way? I had- have, hopefully- a chance with Shane, too! He's been hitting on me since I met him. Wait, but it's not like I like Shane, anyway. I watched as Shane eyed her up and down as she strutted off and narrowed my eyes. Suddenly, his napkin floated to the floor and he bent to pick it up.

Gasping, I quickly clicked the button on my charm, turning off the Translating Ear and looked away. I could feel Shane's looking at me suspiciously and I self consciously bit my lip, taking my hand and running it through my hair so that it fell in front of my face.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex asked me, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine."

--

"What was that?" I heard Shane ask me, jogging to catch up with my fast walking.

"What?" I tried to respond innocently, but it only came out stiff and cold.

"For a spy you're pretty easy to read," I could hear Shane's smirk and it only pissed me off even more.

"Can you just shut up and stop being an ass for a minute?"

"Whoa, PMSing?"

My blood was boiling and I clenched and unclenched my fist. "Just leave me alone, Shane," I managed to say. I was proud. No cuss words.

"Okay, okay! Jeez. Besides, I know why you are acting all pissy." I didn't say anything to his expectant look, I was too busy fuming. "You're just jealous that I've got a date with Camilla. I saw you staring."

That did it. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Shane, I don't care what the hell you do with your love life. And I don't care if you go out with that bitch. You can have fun staring at the whore's body if you want, because-" I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder.

I took a deep breath before turning to see a good looking brunette smiling at me. "Um, hi?"

"Hi… My name's Justin. I saw you in the restaurant and I wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me this Saturday."

I opened my mouth to reject him, but from my peripheral vision I could see Shane looking at him in disbelief. I smiled my sweetest smile and laid my hand on his shoulder, "I'd love to."

--

**Lol, i reeeeally hope you liked it! I would've updated earlier, but FF is being weird. o.O or maybe its my computer. I cant paste things into documents anymore... lol. ANYWAY, I have lots to say and I'm sure I'm going to forget it all. But since I took so long to update, I'll try my best to update the next chappie faster, make it pretty long, and here are some things to be excited about!!**

**1. This is probably old news, but did you know Hayley Williams is actually family-friends with the Cyrus'? o.O Weird!**

**2. I'm super excited bout the next chappie! Trust me, it'll be much better than this one and since I'm excited it'll probably be up faster because I'll probably write it quicker. xD**

**3. What to look forward to!!**

**A. Paul's BIG news! WOO!**

**B. Sam's family!**

**C. Practical jokes :P**

**D. The dates. Trust me, they'll be... interesting. Haha**

**E. Actionn! Nananananna**

**F. A twist. It'll be big haha**

**Okay, I hope you guys liked the random part about Tawni, Taylor (Cough cough swift) and Lucas and Chad. In Sonny With A Chance, I personally think Tawni and Chad are perfect together! No one else does though... It's all about Chonny. Or Channy. NO. I like Chawni! But that's just me lol. They're so alike! Anyway, by Camilla I do mean Camilla Belle, but this has no last names lol. And Justin is supposed to be Justin Gaston, but theres no last name, so its ok. HAH. umm.. OH an QUESTION! **

**What couple do you think I should focus more on? (Other than Shiley of course, since they're just... perfect lol)**

**AND do you like how I kinda switched around POVs? I'm trying to make it not all about Miley and Shane. I thought it needed to focus more on the other characters, because they're all important. of course, it was hard, because I like Shiley too much... But you know, since this is a spy story there will be many twists and I'm making it so that the twists are happening to ALL of them. Get it? Like Jake and Mitchie had the confession thing, Lilly has the abandon thing, Sam has the moving thing. You know? I want to make it revolving around all six of them and not only Miley, even though she's the MAIN MAIN character. Okay, this is really long. And I have a stummy ache -_- bye!! **

**OH and I'm hoping we'll hit 100 or more. haha. More to be excited about! Or well, for me. Haha. I've never hit 100 before!!! I don't think. Yeah probably not lol. Thanks for reading my super long rant. -_- how sad. haha**


	9. Grab Your Umbrella Storm Up Ahead

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Okay, looky here, my fellow fanfic-ers. LOOK at my reviews. (Well, at 2:16 it was like this) DO YOU C THAT? (Most of you probably because hopefully more people would have reviewd) It is at 98. NINETY EIGHT. Aw come ON! TWO more people. TWO. Just to make it to 100. Sigh. I even planned this whole party with HeatFirePassion! But no. I can't do that. Because YOU GUYS are too stubborn to REVIEW! Well, some of u lol. Look, look at how long this chapter is. I did it all for you guys!! I made it super (super, super o.o) long! Like, 23 pages. I was so close to splitting it into two chapters and threatening u guys, but... i didn't. lol. Your welcome. hahaha jk jk. And I'm even updating pretty quickly (compared to how fast ive been doing it before...)! Sigh. You just hate me. ETS;BTHEI. YOU HATE ME.

lol okay, im done with my whole... dramatic pressuring thing. That's enough lol. I hope you like the chapter! See, I was going to make this AN all happy and WOO! But... it's not at 100 yet, so itd b pretty pointless. hahahaha! But, just because, I'm going to do it anyway. Even though people will be like "...what is up with this girl? theres nothing to celebrate..." lol i was supposed to put this up when i hit 100, but oh well. I couldn't wait. haha. (Couldn't wait for 2 people. -_- how pathetic) And besides, it's not your fault that it's not to 100 yet! lol. I don't get it either, okay, moving on.

OKAY. To celebrate my ALMOST to 100, while you read this chapter, you will have a PARTYYY! Well, with me. lol. (Don't take that the wrong way.. sickos) Everyone reading is invited! haha. I sound stupid and cheesy. lol so, when you read a part you like or that gets you happy or excited in this whole chapter (the whole 23 pages!!), you must get off your butt and start to dance. Hahahah! I suggest you lock the doors so it will not be awkward when you're caught. But you MUST dance. PARTICIPATE. Hah. Okay, I think there's a part that everyone will be dancing to xD you'll see. And you'll know. ACtually, you'll WISH you saw. Haha. But no, you're just reading.

The 'part' is loosely based off of a part in the actual movie! LOOSELY. If you saw the movies, you'd know. Besides, it's like, one of the only parts i even remember in the movies... -_- lol. And try not to get the two Justins confused hahahahaha. OH and don't worry, the chapter gets better toward the end. I think. lol. And, I'm thinking of writing a NILEY, yes? I got so many ideas for them, especially after their duet. I didn't like it very much at first, but it's one of those songs that grow on you. Now I'm listening to it repeatedly, and I was listening to it while writing this chapter (and it was pretty late) so, don't get angry or frustrated if something seems confusing or out of place. I was probably just insane.

OH. A reviewer (Yay! Reviewer! haha) sent me a review a while back and yes, my chapter was very confusing. I was insane, and I'm sorry. It was... I think chapter 7? Yeah, people who didn't catch the mistake, don't go back and read it over to try to catch it, because it will only embarrass me and make me feel stupid. lol. Really, I read it over and thought I was a retard. lol

OH, and I almost forgot, don't forget to count how many times you dance!!! xD Unless you dance so much that you lose count. lol. ... ... Doubbttt ittt!

Look! This isn't bolded, because I guess it was too long or something, so it decided to bring it to the bottom, but I didn't like it like that, so I unbolded it. ...

--

Justin looked slightly shocked, but recovered and smiled, taking the random pen he held in his hand and writing his number on my hand. Hah, cliché. He grinned and pecked me on the cheek before walking off- actually, running around the corner until I couldn't see him.

I smiled happily and turned back to see Shane looking PO'd. "What are you so grumpy about?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but Alex came up from behind. The rest of the group had been left behind, since I was just walking fast. "Hey! Who was that? He was a cutie."

I smirked as Shane looked away angrily, "Yup! I know. We're going out this Saturday."

Alex grinned, "I'm so proud of you."

--

"My girls! My boys! My children!" Paul laughed as we all entered his large office, the familiar scent tickling my nose. But I was still too pissed off at Shane to smile.

"Hey, Paul," The girls at the same time the guys said, "Hey, Dad."

Sam's band members already left and we had to depart from Chad, Taylor, Lucas, and Tawni. We all filed in and found a spot to sit. Shane and I safely kept our distance…

"Okay, I know I'm getting old, but I can still see some tension, here. I could've sworn by the reports, you guys were getting along, before!"

Everyone kept quiet, no one knowing but Shane and I.

"Well, I'll ignore it, just because I have super important news."

That's when a young man around his twenties walked in, looking slightly flustered. Paul brightly smiled and stood up from his desk, beckoning the clean-cut man over.

"Ah, right on time! Children, this is Mr. Barnes. Tony, these are the Angels and… the victims- my relatives."

The man smiled kindly, "I've heard a lot from Paul about you all. And though I just got here, I must excuse myself. I'm sorry, important phone call," he glanced down at his watch, "I'd love to get to know you all, but I guess we're going to have to save that for the next few days." He smiled again with a wave and rushed out the door.

"What was with the dude?" Oliver bluntly questioned with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and what did he mean 'next few days'?" Maddie crossed her arms.

"Well, that's the big news!" Paul smiled **(A/N He's very smiley, isn't he?), **"Tony and I have decided-"

"Are you two having a secret affair?!"

Incredulously, we all turned to a wide-eyed Jason.

"Uh, no. But we _have _decided that he is going to temporarily be me for a few days!"

"That's right," Mr. Barnes smiled, walking in and snapping his cell phone closed.

We were all silent in astonishment and they took it as a chance to chat, "Well, I trust you not to do anything stupid!"

They shared a fatherly chuckled and I finally snapped back into my senses, "Wh- what?! No! Why?! Paul, where will you be?"

"Oh, calm, Destiny," I glared at the boys when they started to snigger and they immediately stopped, "you kids will be in good hands. I will be on a business trip and will hopefully be earning more allies."

"When will you leave?" Sam squeaked.

Taking a quick look at his wall clock, Paul's smile saddened, "Unfortunately, now."

"Well, I'll walk with you. I'm off, too."

"Morgan will show the boys to their rooms. You're welcome to accompany them. Have fun and be careful!"

--

"I can't believe he's just leaving the whole PA in the hands of some guy he hardly knows!" Lilly ran her hands through her silky blond locks as we followed Morgan down the hallway of glass door rooms.

Nate shrugged, looking into every room to see it had two beds, "He seemed pretty nice."

"Yeah, that's before he has us doing 80 million laps around the PA!" Mitchie groaned.

"Look, maybe we're overreacting. Who knows, maybe he'll be even nicer than Paul!"

No one spoke, because we all knew she was wrong. "This is your room."

--

We were out eating dinner before going off to Sam's and afterward setting up the guys' room when my phone rang. "Hey, Miley, it's Justin." I was guessing it wasn't Justin, Sam's boyfriend, but the guy that I'm going out with Saturday… **(A/N lol that _is_ quite confusing, isn't it?)**

I was about to get up to move somewhere quieter, but Alex quickly shushed everyone, them all bringing their attention to me.

"Hey, Justin." I suppressed a smirk when I saw Shane make a face. "How'd you get my number? …And my name?"

"Well, you called me earlier, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." I honestly didn't. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could just go on the date tomorrow. Dinner and a movie. Seven?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure. Um, let's meet in front of the mall, yes?"

"Great! See you there!"

Smiling I hung up and was bombarded with questions. I simply answered with, "Tomorrow, dinner and a move, seven P.M., meeting at the mall."

The girls giggled and squealed and Shane narrowed his eyes, "How'd he even get your number and name? Stalker?"

I glared back, "I called him earlier."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't. And even if you did, you-"

"Maybe I was _drunk_!"

He blinked and Maddie said, "You know, Miles. Be careful. He could be an enemy."

"Don't worry. I trust him."

The girls looked surprised. I didn't trust easily. No, saying that is a total understatement. And to say that right after meeting a boy was crazy. I hadn't even said I trusted the guys when I first met them. And deep down, I knew I didn't trust this Justin boy all that much. But like I was hoping, Shane looked away.

"When's _your _date, Shane?" I inquired, crossing my arms.

He fakely looked at his phone, then forced a smile, "Oh, what do you know? Same as yours."

"Since when?! You didn't even talk it over with h-"

--

**Shane's POV**

"Yes, I did." I retorted, secretly texting Camilla all the facts without looking.

"No, you-"

"Maybe I was _drunk_!"

She gave me the evil eye and I reflected it. "That was my line!"

"Well, now it's my line!"

"Screw you!"

"Fine! Screw me!" I retorted.

"Oh, you wish!"

"Why would I? I could probably get some from Camilla tonight, inste-"

"ENOUGH!" Nate groaned, grabbing his head dramatically, causing everyone to grow silent.

I saw Lilly lean over to Oliver and say, "Awkward!"

--

**Lilly's POV**

"Nervous?" I heard Oliver question from beside me.

"I guess," I stated calmly, despite my worried manner. I was practically jumping up and down.

He looked at me skeptically and chuckled, "Yeah, but wouldn't it suck if you did something horrible, like burned down their house? Then they'd ban you from Sam forever and everything would just be horr-"

"Stop." I closed my eyes putting a hand up, "Please."

He laughed, "Just kidding, Lilly!"

"We're here!" Sam announced, parking the car outside of a big, fancy, white house.

"Wow," Maddie gaped.

"Damn, Sam. When you said you were rich I didn't think you meant loaded," I mused, walking into her giant garage with many cars filling the slots.

"Yeah, well," She smiled, leading us into her house. "MOM! DAD!"

I looked down, hoping no one noticed. She was lucky. She had someone to call her parents… I know she's my best friend, but it really hurt. Really.

"Sam stop freakin' yel-" An boy came trudging out, moaning. "Well, who are these people?"

His eyes lingered on me for a second and I took a step back, Oliver glancing at me and protectively stepping closer to me. I smiled up at him and he grinned.

"And I guess they're taken…?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "By anyone _but_ you. Now go run back to Logan."

"I was just getting us drinks! Gosh, feisty," The boy smirked, winking at me.

"Ew," I whispered to myself, turning my head and making Oliver laugh.

"Can you stop hitting on my friends and just go back to my brother?" Sam glared at the guy.

"I got a thing for blonds!" The blond boy grinned, walking back to the stairs and winking at Maddie, too.

"Sammy?" A woman's voice echoed through the house.

My heart started to beat so fast that Oliver could probably feel it. "Calm down," Oliver breathed to me, leaning down a bit. "I think my brain if getting your pulse confused with mine!"

"Oh! Are these your friends?" A decent looking lady with auburn hair smiled, going to stand by Sam.

"Yup. This is Miley, Shane, Oliver, Lilly, Maddie, Nate, Jason, Alex, Mitchie, and Jake." **(A/N o.O well isn't that a handful?)**

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Stealer. You kids make yourselves welcome. My husband and I need to go to the market. But please, leave before eight."

"…That's in thirty minutes," Miley uncertainly stated.

Mrs. Stealer's smile faltered for a little, then she hurried out the door, a man running down the stairs and after her, not acknowledging our presence.

"No offense or anything, Sam, but…" Mitchie trailed off and Sam sighed, sitting on the counter.

"It's _Spring Break _and I have a bed time. This is why I stay at the PA every other week," She rolled her eyes. **(A/N lol I know that Cali and Georgia don't have the same Spring Break times… just pretend. Shhh!)**

"I'm sorry, Sam," Shane laughed a little.

After one tour around her house, it was already 8. "Wow," I ran my hands through my hair.

"Yeah, but I'm staying at the PA these week! Let's go," She seemed genuinely happy to be leaving her house and after shouting a quick goodbye to her brother and his friends, we were off.

--

**Miley's POV**

"Night," I muttered a quick goodbye to the boys, going into our room before anyone else after we'd all changed, helped the boys set up their room, and met back in the hall.

The guys' room was just down the hall. The whole group was still saying their goodbyes, probably lovey-dovey, since they're couples and soon-to-be couples. Who knew what Shane was doing?

"That wasn't a rude goodbye," Mitchie smirked, getting into her bed that was across from me, coming in after I slipped away.

"I was avoiding the awkwardness. Shane should be thanking me."

"No, he just looked at the door and silently went to his room," Lilly laughed, trying to guilt trip me as she climbed onto the bed above me **(A/N before, by part of the room, I meant their… bed part. You know? Lol)**.

I just turned off my light and turned to my wall, where my bands were looking back at me. Sighing, I hugged my blanket as I heard the automatic door close for the 6th time, signalling all the girls were in, "I'm not tired."

"Same."

"Me, too."

"Me, three."

"Me-"

"Okay, I think we all get that no one is tired."

I turned back on my light and we all sat up.

"Let's do something… Let's go bomb Camilla's house," An evil glint in my eyes told them I wasn't kidding.

"Um, let's just go prank the boys…" Sam scratched her head.

"Will the pranks include grapes, kiwis, cantaloupes, and the occasional pineapple?"

The five of them looked at me like I was crazy. "What, I'm hungry, I like fruits, and… how funny would it be if Shane got a pineapple down his pants?"

They just stared at me for a second, then grinned and got up, excitement radiating off of all of our faces. As we snuck down the hallway in our pajamas, I smiled evilly, eating another grape from the bag. When I reached down to get another one, Maddie slapped my hand.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop eating all the fruits! We're almost out!"

"What did you expect? I said I was hungry!"

Maddie was about to retort when another hand reached in and we both slapped it, Alex pouting and quickly removing it from the bag. "Stop it!" Maddie and I both warned in unison.

"Okay, one, two-" The 6 of us (how nice does it feel to say _six _again?) ran in and started throwing the fruits everywhere, accompanied by the guys screaming and us laughing.

After fifteen minutes, we all escaped safely and made our way back to our room, stifling our laughs and locking the door so that they wouldn't be able to retaliate. "Okay, now let's go to sleep."

We were still full of giggles, but no one argued. I had a date tomorrow, anyway. Wow. I'm turning into an Alex. I laid on my side facing Mitchie and sighed happily.

"Night!"

"Sweet dreams."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"I hate that saying."

"Goodnight!"

"Niiight!"

After about ten minutes of silence, hopefully they were sleeping, I grabbed a bag of grapes from under my bed (see, I don't hide dead people under there) and started munching on it.

"Miley, put the bag of grapes away."

--

"MORNING!"

Everyone in the main room of the PA looked surprised, "Oh! You girls are back so soon?" (They hadn't seen us when we went with the guys. We went a separate, faster way.)

I smiled brightly, "Spring break!"

As I made my way in my bunny slippers (what?! They were soft!) to the kitchen, I was met with many waves, high fives, and greetings. some of the things I missed most about this place. "Good morning, Freddie!"

"Miley! Welcome back!" The old janitor smiled up at me. "I'll get your iced coffee."

I grinned as he handed the plastic cup to me with a straw. "And your stink bomb!"

"Thanks, Freddie!" Hey, they come in handy!

There was more commotion in the circular main room and I saw Alex skipping out. "Hola." She smiled as we passed each other. "Ready for the date?"

"In six hours? Maybe," I laughed, making my way to the room. "Morning!"

"What time is it?" Lilly groaned, putting a pillow over her head.

"Um… one," I quipped, taking a sip of my iced coffee.

Maddie was sitting on her bunk stretching and yawning. "I'm going to go brush my teeth."

"Have fun!"

"Why are you so happy today?" Sam popped her head out from her upper bunk, an eyebrow cocked.

"Just in a good mood." I shrugged. I honestly didn't know why I was happy. It certainly wasn't because of my date.

"I'M SO TIRED," Mitchie complained loudly, her blanket covering her head.

I held in my laughter. She was always weird in the morning. Or well, I'll just stop at 'She was always weird'.

"Mitch, just get up and get dancing."

"I don't wanna dance!"

We all gasped- even Alex who'd just walked in with a cup or Green Tea and a skinny coffee straw and Maddie who stuck her head out of the bathroom. She sighed and peeked her head out from under her sheets, "I just want to lay in bed and… do nothing! Except maybe watch So You Think You Can Dance. She turned on her little TV with her feet and began to change channels.

"But then you won't get to help Miley on her daaaate!"

"Or see Jaaake!"

Swiftly turning off her TV, she hopped out, "Okay, I'm ready."

"You guys suck!" Shane whined, stomping in with the guys.

"Good morning to you, too!" Alex happily, greeted, licking her green tea straw. All of us went from grumpy to peppy after getting our special drinks. Well, usually. I was more prone to that, along with Lilly and Mitchie, but sometimes they really did help.

"I woke up with a _pineapple _in my _pants_!" Oliver exclaimed in disbelief.

We burst out laughing. "_That _was aimed for Shane," I grinned. Shane mocked me and I flicked him off.

"Okay, okay, boys, get out. Miley needs to get ready for her date!"

"That's in six hours," Jason raised his eyebrows.

"You don't think I know? But she's a girl and she has to get… girly!"

"Mm, wee," I sarcastically waved a straw in the air, having a party and rolling my eyes.

"Well, out, out!" Alex ushered the out the room, shoving and pushing.

"Girls," My five friends all stood in front of my bed, smiling and exchanged looks, "Let's get to work."

--

I'd listened to them, this time. No wrestling, no arguments. And it was a shock, really. Because, guess what? I was wearing a dress. Mm, yay. But… I had to admit, it wasn't that bad. This always happens, doesn't it? It wasn't some ballroom dress. It was kind of simple and I got to wear converse with it. But it was still a dress and something I would never wear by myself.

"You like?"

"It's not bad," I shrugged, twirling a little.

It was a white and navy blue striped summer tube dress. Held together at the top with two strings to tie around my neck. I wore my colorful converse and a few bracelets (along with mine). My bangs were pulled back with a clip, while the rest of my hair laid subtly straight and (yay!) my makeup was minimal. It was a little more than last time, but… I was okay with it. I actually wanted it like this. And they just knew. **(A/N There are some pics of her wearing it on the internet! I thought it was a really good picture lol and the dress looks comfy haha)**

"I look good," I joked.

"You do! I'm so proud!" Sam fake cried.

We all laughed and I waved, getting walking out of the room. Yeah, it really did take six hours. Please, don't ask. Just because we didn't fight or ague, doesn't mean there weren't problems. But right when I stepped out, I ran into… the last person I wanted to see. Or maybe I wanted to see him. Just to show off- show what his consequence for going out with Camilla was; missing me. How arrogant did I sound? But at the moment, I didn't care.

"Hey, Miley… You look…" I felt self-conscious as he stared at me, my proud atmosphere evaporating.

"Thanks," I muttered, rolling my eyes and walking past him, to the main room.

"Miley! Someone's all dressed up!"

I blushed and they clapped and laughed, "Looking good!"

"Someone got a date?"

They would be like paparazzi if they weren't kind and good friends of mine. "Yes."

They cheered and whooped and when I made it out the building, I immediately started walking to the mall. I didn't _want _Shane to catch up. But my wants don't matter, do they?

"Hey, Miles, wait up!" Apparently not.

That just urged me to walk faster, and to any bystander we probably looked stupid. "Hey," he panted, unfortunately catching up.

I finally got a good look at him. He was wearing a black dress shirt, his sleeves rolled up, baggy- yet fitting- jeans, and converse. But _boy _did he look good. His hair looked just right and the rolled up sleeves just made him look better. Tearing my eyes away from him, I played with the tips of my hair. Oh and did I mention I was holding a purse? Yay. But I needed it to put my phone and money in. Lucky me! See, this is part of the reason I don't wear dresses or skirts.

"You look… really good."

I prayed that I wasn't blushing. But I probably wasn't, because I wasn't just going to forgive him for being an ass after a lame compliment. "Thanks."

"No, I'm not kidding."

"Why are you walking with me?" I stopped, flailing my arms.

He gave me a crooked smile, "We're going to the same place, remember?"

"But couldn't you get a cab or something?"

"I'm saving my money for Camilla," I could feel him staring at me, "Anyway, I like talking to you."

And yet he goes on a date with **Cruella**- I mean, Camilla.

"This is funny. It probably looks like _we're _going on a date," Shane laughed, although I found nothing funny about that statement.

Right at that moment, we passed a yard where two families were sitting. "Ah, young love." One of the men grinned- either a dad or an uncle.

"Looks like you, Mom and Dad!" A little toddler giggled, looking at her so-in love parents. Hah, right. That's exactly why we're both going on a date with someone that the other hated.

The parents just smiled apologetically at us and waved. "Take it slow the first date, son!" One of the other men joked.

I blushed, looking away, and Shane waved back. I combed my hair with my fingers a little and we walked in silence for two minutes until the families got out of sight. "Thanks for cursing us, Shane."

--

"Hey Miley, you're late!" Justin kindly smiled, subtly eyeing me up and down.

"Sorry, I was… distracted."

"Yeah, I'm very distracting," Shane gloated.

Justin looked at Shane as if just noticing him, "Oh! Hi, I'm Justin. Are you Miley's friend?"

"Ah, n-"

"Yeah. We're real close."

I bit my lip and they shook hands, "Well, I wouldn't like to leave you here. Are you tagging along, or-"

"No," Shane coldly stated, "I have a date."

"Well, how about we make this a double date, then?" Justin suggested, either not catching or ignoring Shane's tone.

We waited for about a minute when a cab appeared and Camilla came out in a short skirt and tank top. Of course. She doesn't want to walk in her super high heels too much, so she comes in a cab. And what is with that outfit? But it seemed Shane liked it.

"Hi, I'm Justin."

"Camilla."

They were all staring at me to introduce myself, and I mentally rolled my eyes, sticking my hand out. "Miley." She nodded and we went on our way.

"You look beautiful." I forced a smile up at Justin, "Thanks."

He really wasn't a bad guy. I don't know why I'm acting like I was forced on this date when _I _said yes to _him_. And he's sweet, too. Sweeter than Shane. _He _probably wouldn't say yes to a girl on our date. But the thing is, Shane wasn't on a date with me…

"Where are we going?" Camilla and I asked at them same time, making me want to barf.

"It's a secret. Just around the corner."

After a few more minutes of small talk and flirting, we made it to the restaurant. "Wow. Fancy."

He smiled, "I hope it's okay."

We all scooted into a corner booth, me being across from Shane. "Yeah! It's fine. As long as they serve food." As long as they serve food?! What was I, a pig?

Justin laughed, "That's cute. I like a girl with an appetite."

But, just because I smiled back at Justin, doesn't mean I missed the look on Shane's face. The dinner went okay. I avoided Shane and Camilla at all costs and Shane definitely wasn't comfortable. That makes me happy. Hah.

"What do you want to see?"

"Transformers!" Shane and I chorused, before looking at each other with no emotion and looking away.

"Eww!" Camilla made a face.

I smirked as Shane rolled his eyes a little and looked away, Justin buying the tickets. "Transformers it is!" **(A/N Loved the movie!!! Saw it twenty minutes past midnight on the first day and it was SO crowded! So we got 'eh' seats, but it still rocked!!!)**

In the middle of the movie, I noticed Shane and Camilla walking out. "Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Justin smiled at me and nodded and I took one look at the movie, then walked on out. This better be worth missing the movie.

Once I'd made it out the of theatre, I saw through the glass doors Shane and Camilla getting into a cab. **(A/N Sorry, I'm putting too many of these lol, but I'm listening to Before The Storm while writing this and it got to a sad part of the song, and it just got really depressing lol. It got to the part where Nick and Miley are like "Please don't leave me alone" and stuff… So I just got depressed and even though this part isn't really sad, it seemed sad lol) **What is he, going to fuck her?

Rolling my eyes, I decided to stalk back into the movie. I saw Justin texting and he closed his phone and grinned at me when I walked in.

--

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun!" Justin persuaded.

Well, how embarrassing would it be if Shane got back from his date and saw me sitting with the girls. Obviously, he'd have won. … Won what? I'm going insane.

"Sure, I'll go see your place." It's not like we'd do anything, right?

"You like?"

"It's big." I laughed, looking around the room. **(A/N Why, what did you think she was referring to? o.O) **

Justin chuckled and I heard him close the door. When I'd turned around, he immediately smashed his lips into mine. My eyes widened and I tried to gently push him away, but he didn't budge. I didn't want to do this…- Especially on a date-, but I kicked him where the sun don't shine. But… he only flinched, forcing his tongue into my mouth.

I began to punch and kick like… well, a spy, but he only smirked, exploring my mouth? What was this? No normal person could do this… Then, realization hit me. I'd been set up. This is why spies aren't always good with dates. He shoved me into a chair and tied me up, finally pulling away. Glaring coldly at him, I spat on the floor. Ew, he tasted bad. **(A/N Lol, how many people guessed this would happen, according to my reviews, not many… hahaha. Okay, one. LOL. And that's pretty surprising :P I'm not all about relationship goo, guys! I know this story needs action lol. And not THAT kind of action, either. Haahaha. Or do I mean that kind of action.... youll find out. HAHAHA now ur curious :P)**

"Oh, don't pretend you didn't like it," an evil smirk played on his… horrible lips.

I tried struggling against the ropes, but he just sat on the bed, across from me, leaning over and resting his elbows on his knees. "Babe, the more you struggle, the tighter it gets. You should know from being a _spy_."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughed, "Don't play dumb, baby. I was so surprised when you said yes. They said you'd be hard, but I guess not. Or maybe I'm just irresistible." He kicked the chair so that it hit the wall in his apartment, and I could've sworn I heard something thump against the wall on the other side.

"Yeah, you're beautiful," I rolled my eyes.

His smile twitched. "Oh! And I almost forgot." He stood and grabbed my bracelet off, sticking it in his back pocket.

"What do you want?" I hissed. I couldn't believe I was thinking this, but… _Shane, where are you?_

"Well, I _want _to get a raise," He started, beginning to pace in front of me. "I _want _you. I _want _your body." He eyes me up and down and I felt so violated.

"I _want _this to run smoothly. I _want _you to want me. I _want _my boss to stop PMSing. I _want _a girl to love me." I can't believe I said yes to this guy. He's a lunatic.

"Maybe if you weren't crazy or evil, one would."

He glared at me and began to pace again. "I _want_-"

"Can you just tell me why you have me hostage? I _really _don't care about any of your problems."

He smirked, "Gladly. You see, Miley, it's all my boss. And don't think I'll tell you who he is. We're getting you girls out of the way. Eventually, we'll have you all and hopefully Paul's boys hostage. The PA will go all downhill."

"Why are you doing this?"

"We made a deal. Boss gets… whatever he wants, as long as a few people and I get you and all the others out of the way. Then, I get to keep you. And hopefully the others, too."

"Okay, 1. Do you really think he'll do that for you? And 2. Keep us? Why do you want us, anyway?"

Justin smirked again, leaning dangerously close to my face. With his calloused hand, he began to stroke my face. Creeper Alert… I winced and he smiled, "1. Yes. And 2. Because, babe, you're an Angel. And you're quite a beauty, too."

I gave him the worst face I could manage with a creeper touching my face, and he raised his eyebrows, "For an angel you sure are stubborn."

"It's a talent."

He then attacked my lips, _again_. Kill me. His tongue was practically going down my throat, when suddenly a voice interrupted, "Stop making out with the hostage, Gastun."

Camilla. I knew she was bad news! I knew it! Stupid Shane for going out with an evil person… But I shouldn't be talking. The normal Miley wouldn't have said yes. But… jealousy, eh? Yeah, I can honestly admit that I was jealous. To myself… For now.

Camilla rolled her eyes and when I looked beside her, I saw Shane in only a towel, staring at me. Before I could say anything, Camilla tossed Justin a rope to tie around my mouth and I glared at him.

Justin smiled, but kissed me roughly again, then tied the rope around my mouth. Shane was already tied to a chair, still in only a towel, and had a rope tied around his mouth. I tried to communicate through my eyes, most likely saying, 'What the hell?'.

His eyes were bashful with a tint of jealousy and I began to listen to Justin and Camilla's conversation. "Whoa, why's he in only a towel?"

Camilla, shrugged, tightening her robe. "You told me to stall."

"So you had _sex_ with him?"

"Almost. What else was I supposed to do?" Camilla smirked, blowing a kiss to Shane. "He didn't complain."

That idiot. Idiot perv. Those two words just make teenage boy, don't they? "You know, I'm disappointed in you," She smiled tauntingly at me.

"We thought this would be hard, but I guess not. See, this is the thing with teenage spies. They're _teenagers_! Lazy, inconsiderate- all they care about are their little crushes. Their jealousy and favoring overwhelmes them to do stupid things, like ruin their chances of living. Oh, I know you're looking at me like 'What the hell am I talking about', you're funny. You said yes to Justin right away. And I know why. I may be evil, but I'm not blind.

"You were jealous of me and Shane." Hah, I think she meant Shane and I. See, she's not much smarter than a teenager, herself! And besides, isn't she a teenager? Or is makeup really magic, like Alex says... Creepy. I wonder how Shane would feel if we found out he almost went all the way with an old lady. "Teenagers. Self-centered. They care more about their love life than their job. Well, now the whole PA is going to die. All. Because. Of. You," She said, getting into my face.

"But don't take it all out on yourself. Don't worry!" She smiled fakely, "Shane was the one that made it so that the dates were at the same time, same place and all. Just making our lives easier. So because you two like each other and _are _the jealous type, you made our jobs so much easier. All we had to do was go on a date and almost have sex."

"I love how you're so evil.," Justin gushed.

Camilla smirked, "I know."

He kissed her and I glanced quickly at Shane to… I don't know, maybe I wanted to see if he was jealous (He wasn't). But anyway, I took that as a chance to quickly roadhouse kick the two of them with my free legs. My bracelet fell out of the shocked Justin's pocket and I flipped over it with the chair still attatched, grabbing it with my still tied hands. Clicking a button, a knife immediately came out of one of the charms (I know, creepy but useful!) and I freed myself.

Camilla yelled and attacked me, only to tackle Shane into the giant glass wall and out the building. Holy. Shit. I ran to look down, but saw nothing. I don't know what happened. I was looking for any sign of a living Shane, or at least Shane in any way, but I saw nothing. Suddenly, I was then kicked out as well. My breath hitched and I grabbed on to the gutter, taking a deep breath.

Camilla and Justin looked out and the female smirked, "Just leave 'em there to die. Boss never told us any specifics."

She left and Justin looked at me for a second. "Help me, Justin! I'll love you or whatever!"

He looked like he was actually thinking it over, but instead, blew me a kiss and went to follow Camilla. Ass.

"Miley!"

I gasped and saw Shane hanging on a few feet away. Relief washed over me and I didn't even care that I was hanging above the whole state by a gutter, everything seemed perfectly fine. "Shane!" How'd he get all the way over there?

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, even though I knew he was freaking out. I smiled. He was so cute. Even when hanging for his life over a busy highway.

I was surprised no one had seen us yet, but it was dark, so…

"Nothing much. Just hangin'."

He chuckled, "I get it! Miles, I-"

His grip started to slip and fear flashed before his eyes. I bit my lip to stop from crying. I felt so bad for him. "Hold on, Shane. I got you."

"You're three feet away from me!"

I rolled my eyes, but inched closer to him. "Happy?"

"Now that you're here-" He glanced down at the busy street, "Still, not very much."

"OH, NO."

"What?!" He questioned in panic.

"You're towel's slipping."

"Yeah? So are my fingers!"

"Ahhh! It's almost showing!" I twisted and threw my neck as if it'd make the towel stop falling.

"Miley! We're about to die and you're obsessing over how I'm about to be nude."

"I can't believe you almost did it with her!"

"This is not how I want to die, Miley!"

"Then how?!" I screeched over the loud cars, trying to stall him as I thought of a way out.

"Somewhere where you're not screaming at me!!"

"I'm trying to think!"

"Yeah, so you scream at me. I get it."

"Just-" I threw myself up with all my might and broke threw the glass, into another room where a family was staring wide-eyed at me.

"Oh. Um, I'll… pay for that." They just stared at me and I looked down at Shane, "Okay, you're towel is still hanging."

"And so am I!" He yelled, "Get me up!"

"Fine! Wait!"

"Wh- Wait?! I'm hanging for my life and you're telling me to wai-"

"Can I borrow some pants?"

The dad blinked, but nodded, getting up to get me pants. "Thanks."

I hoisted Shane up and right when his towel was about to fall off, I looked away and handed him the pants.

--

"That was crazy! I almost died!"

"You practically mooned the whole state." I rolled my eyes.

"I almost died! How can I care about being naked when I almost died?! I would rather streak through the whole country than die by falling off a building!" Shane exaggeratedly exploded.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen."

"Miley, how can you care that I was naked when I could've died?!"

"Can you please keep it down? People are starting to stare!" I hissed when people turned to us like we were insane. But no, _we _aren't. Shane alone on the other hand...

"Gah! Living is just not an option when I'm around you!"

"Shane, shut-"

"And how could you kiss that bad guy?! Do you-"

"Are you kidding me?! You almost had SEX with the girl! Talk about _getting some_ from Camilla!" And with that, all my happiness that Shane was alive was gone.

He didn't say anything back and we just walked in silence. Shane not wearing a shirt, and both of us looking flustered. Who knew what strangers were thinking. But luckily, when we passed the house that the two families were at before, none of them were out.

--

"Hey, how were the dates?" Oliver asked when Shane and I walked in.

We exchanged glances. "Crazy."

"What do you-"

"Whoa." Mitchie said, her eyes wide and watching her TV screen.

We all crowded around and Shane's and my jaws dropped.

_This just in, a couple was hanging from the edge of the Morla Apartments. No one exactly knows and got a clear shot, but a family got to meet them. _

_Bystander: It was crazy! I was at the park with my kids and we saw these two figures hanging from the building. I'd never be able to do that!_

_Family: _

_Dad: It was insane! A girl popped into through our wall and asked for a pair of pants. Next thing we know, another boy is there, naked!_

They all looked at us wide eyed.

_Mom: We were just sitting while on vacation watching So You Think You Can Dance and a pretty brunette girl burst through our glass wall! She was wearing a nice dress and asked for pants…? Then a nude boy came in, too! Who knows what teens are up to these days!_

_Kid 1. Boy: A pretty girl came in and asked my dad for pants. She had blue eyes and was wearing a dress. I didn't really get a good look at them, but this is the best vacation ever!_

_Kid 2. Girl: The boy was **naked**! Hahaha!_

_And there you have it! Looks like the teens of USA are going insane. This is-_

"Oh."

"My."

"Gosh."

I rubbed the back of my neck and cleared my throat. "I'm guessing you guys want to know what happened…"

--

"This is an outrage!" Mr. Barnes shouted angrily. "So, Paul leaves for a day and you're already getting in trouble?!"

"Sir, we didn't kno-"

"I believe it's your _job _to know, isn't that right Ms. Stewart?" His piercing eyes bored through me as he walked closer.

"Look, I-"

"You shouldn't let _boys_ and _feelings_ get ahead of your duty, Stewart. You were too caught up in jealousy to think of what's right! You could've been the cause of the whole PA's downfall!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't!" I screeched, standing up. "Does it _look _like our identity is over? Does it _look _like we're all under attack? NO! Now stop being such an ass about this and get over it!"

Mr. Barnes looked furious, now. "This isn't how you should be acting toward your bo-"

"Yeah, but that's just it! You're _not _my boss! Paul is! Stop trying to act like-"

"That's it! I'm done!"

"You're going to quit?" I smirked.

"You're fired."

Silence enveloped the room and we all just gaped at him. "What?"

"You're irresponsible and could've cost us _all _our jobs. You're fired!"

I almost broke down in front of them all. I almost cried. But I didn't. I ran out of the room as fast as I could, slamming the door on my way out. My whole life, everything I was trained for, one of the only things I had left to keep me going, one of the _last _purposes for me to live… it was all… gone. Just. Like. That.

--

**Shane's POV**

No one knew what to say. I shook my head, getting up to go after her, "Yeah, talk about not doing anything stupid."

"Miley!" I yelled, looking this way and that. "Where's Miley?!" I shouted when I got to the main room.

Everyone looked concerned but didn't know, "Why?"

"Shit," I muttered, running out the door. Where the hell could she be?

"MILEY!" I ran into every possible room, not seeing a girl in sight.

But when I opened the doors to the gym, there she was. No, she wasn't crying in a ball. No, she wasn't out cold. She was just punching a punching bag. Grunts echoed in the empty room and I stood there for a second, watching her punch with such force. If you were just walking by, she'd look angry and in a dress. But to me, she looked broken.

"Miley."

She quickly stopped and turned, but just causing herself to get hit by the hard bag after countering her last hit. She fell and I quickly rushed over to her, moving her so that we wouldn't get hit.

"Hey, Mil-"

"Sorry, I- I'll just go. I'm not allowed to be in here anymore." She slowly got up and started walking for the exit.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm fired, remember?"

Sighing, I ran my hands through my hair and ran after her, grabbing her before she made it to the door, "Look, Miley, my dad will fix everythi- are you crying?"

She turned her head, "No!"

I chuckled, "Why are you embarrassed?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Shane, go away."

"Come on, you can cry!"

"Leave me alone."

I smiled a little at her cuteness and turned her so that she was facing me directly, my hands on her shoulders. She made a funny noise, trying to move her head so that I couldn't see her or something. It was really entertaining. Even in a sad atmosphere.

"Miley, there's nothing wrong with crying."

"I don't want you to see me cry! Which I'm not!"

"Why? And yes you are."

"Because! I'm ugly when I cry!" She wailed, having a fit.

I stared at her in amusement for a while, then chuckled and hugged her. She slowly wrapped her arms around my torso, my shirt getting wet. "It's okay."

"I have nowhere to go… this is my home… or well, was."

"Miley, we'll fix this," I shook my head, rubbing her back and laying my head on hers.

"I can't believe he fired me," She said in a muffled voice, "This is three-fourths of my life and he's taking it away."

"Well, you still have a fourth!"

"Not for long. Eventually, the girls will be too busy for me. Firing me is like pulling me from the job, except worse. Which means…"

"What?"

"I'll never get to see you again."

I hugged her tighter, not knowing what to say, "Miley, my dad won't let this happen."

This time it was her turn to be silent. And so, both of us didn't talk in the large, cement room. We just stood there, hugging each other. Wishing that everything that'd happened in the last hour hadn't happened and we could just stay in each other's arms, content.

_Flooding with all this pain_

_Knowing I'll never hold you_

_Like I did before the storm_

"You told me you weren't crying," I whispered into her hair, taking in the sweet smell of vanilla.

She didn't laugh, just took in the moment, digging her face into my chest (Uh, yeah, I have a shirt on now). "This is the part where we're supposed to stand in silence. You know just how to ruin the moment."

--

**DID YOU LIKE IT?! I hope so. This is how I celebrate getitng 100 reviews :P u no, other than the fact that i didn't. xD but i dont wanna force u guys 2 review. it makes me feel dirty. lol. I'd never gotten 100 reviews before!! Yay! I'm excited. Because i no ill have to hit it, eventually. Unless u all go on strike and dont review this chapter bcuz im guilt tripping u 2. oh no. D: **

**Did u like my Before The Storm thing? I couldn't help it. But that part was kind of overexaggerated, i think. Do you think so? **

**I've always wanted a sad part in a movie to go like that. I thought of it the other day, because I was crying during an emotional story (Please, don't ask. lol. And I noticed, the things that make me cry most are when they're happy tears and I'm laughing or during stories. hah) and my brother was in the room and I was trying to hide my face. lol. And then i thought of miley saying, "Don't watch me cry! I'M UGLY WHEN I CRY" lol. Not that Miley's ugly (she certainly isn't), but I just found that line entertaining. Even if it is during a sad part. **

**I kept debating while writing that if I wanted the sad part to actually be sad or smiling sad. You know what I mean? No? I bet you do, you just don't want to admit it to make me feel like a freak. Well guess what? It's working. lol **

**ANYWAY!!! _HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU DANCE?_ Tell me in a review! :D And, honesty, did you dance when Shane was naked? Tell the truuuth :P Oh and if you've seen the movies before, do you remember that part? It was Drew Barrymore instead, though. And she had a blanket and it was funnier than mine, because she went to those little kids' house. xD**

**Darn. I forgot to try to be intimidating. See? it's just that hard. I really need to take those classes. -_- (I bet u didnt get that. lol. only one person would)**


	10. You Don't Even Care

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I'm a jerk. I know. lol sigh Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! No amount of 'sorry's can take place of this. Lol. But anyway, okay my excuse is reasonable. I think haha. Broken computer!! Poo. I know, my computer's retarded. Ugh. It's slow, too. But I've gotten used to it…**

**ANYWAY, this chapter is NOT that great. It's really rushed, in my opinion. I'm so much prouder of the last chapter, that this chapter just couldn't follow it! Haha. But yeah, I ALSO noticed that Miley is WEAK. In my opinion, at least. She should be more BA and stuff. So yeah, I'm going to try to make her more like that lol. **

**And I will try very, very hard to update The Clique (Or click… Wow, I'm such a bad author I forgot the name o.o) Between Us soon!! I love that story, I do. :) But yeah, I wrote some of the chapter already, but it sucks AAAAASSSSSS! So, I need to get rid of it. Sorry, I was in a very big 'I love lyrics' thing and I kept writing song lyrics in it. Lol..**

--

**Paul's POV**

I impatiently tapped my foot on the porch I knew so well. What was taking so long? Finally, the face of the woman I loved so much appeared and shock was written all over it.

"Paul! You're back!"

We'd communicated, yes, just not face to face. I thought she told me everything going on, but apparently not. "Why didn't you tell me?!" I walked past her, running my hands through my hair.

"Tell you wh-"

"Hey, Mom, look-" The little boy stopped when he saw me. "Who's this?"

"Are- are you Frankie?"

Denise didn't say anything and Frankie suspiciously nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"I'm your father."

--

"He better be mine," I grudgingly crossed my arms at Denise.

She rolled her eyes, folding another pair of clothes. "He is."

I let out an exhausted sigh, leaning over and resting my elbows on the drier. "I can't believe you'd keep this from me! And for the- what- the last six years?!"

She stopped and turned to me, "Seven. But _how long _did it take you until you told me about your job, huh? _How long _until you told me you were the _owner _of a _spy _corporation, Paul?!"

I let out a breath, walking over to a chair and taking a seat, "10. But- but really? When were you planning to tell me?" Really. It hurt knowing that my wife kept a _son _from me.

Her eyes softened at my voice and she sat down in a seat next to me, "I don't know. Probably next year? I wanted to tell you, I did. It just…"

"And I found out through one of my spies. My gosh, Denise!"

Her eyes hardened again, "If you weren't part of a spy corp. we wouldn't have the problem in the first place; my sons wouldn't be being stalked right now! Maybe, it was a good idea that I kept Frankie from you, because he's the only one that's safe!" When she raised her voice, I couldn't help but feel threatened. I love her, I do. And she's one of the only people to make me feel intimidated. But well, that's probably part of the reason I love her.

It's nice to have someone that can take charge of you. Someone strong. But she gave me my times and I gave her hers. **(A/N lol am I the only one seeing a resemblance between Shiley and Paul and Denise's relationship? You know, other than the fact that Shiley isn't official….)**

"Honey-" My sentence was interrupted by my phone ringing. I shot her an apologetic look that made her sigh and get back to folding the clothes. "Hello?" I said seriously, getting up and walking into the room I hadn't entered in a long while- me and Denise's room.

"Paul!" I heard the girls exclaim in… fear?

"What's wrong?!"

"Miley. She was fired."

I almost dropped my phone in shock. She was- she- what? How? "How?!"

"That stupid man you put in charge? You just had to go on saying he'd get to be you. Yeah, well, you would've never fired her, but this _new you _did!" Lilly yelled into the phone.

"He _what_?! Mr. Barnes?! Tony?!" I was shocked.

--

**Shane's POV**

Miley had begged me to leave her alone, so I had to oblige. And now I'm… well…

"Hey, Baby!" The beautiful blond girl smiled up at me once she opened the door.

Smiling, I hugged her. "Hey, Stacy."

"How've you been?" She questioned as we entered her house.

"So many things have come up," I huffed, running my hands through my hair. I felt my heart twinge when I saw Miley's broken face flash in my mind.

"Hey, it'll be alright," Stacy softly said, rubbing my back as we sat on her bed.

Okay, so maybe you're all wondering who Stacy is… Well, she's my girlfriend. Yeah, I know, what?! Well, we have an open relationship. Kind of. Like I'd still call her my girlfriend and all. And I'm her boyfriend. We've dated for the past three years. Not many people know, though…

She lives here _and _around my neighborhood at home. It was harder for our relationship, because she moved from here to there all the time, but my feelings haven't changed much, I don't think. But things have started going a little more downhill, since I haven't been with her very much lately.

I just looked away. Her words didn't seem to give me much of a burst of encouragement, like they used to. "No, Babe, it's not."

"Do you want to tell me?"

Staring into her bright blue eyes, I bit my lip. They didn't make much of an impact like before. Or well, maybe they did. But in her blue eyes all I could see were… Miley's eyes. I tensed. Miley. I couldn't tell her about Miley… "N- no. It's fine…"

Giving me a confused look, she nodded and sat against the couch, "Baby, I've missed you so much. We don't hang out a lot anymore! Last time you came… well, I don't know. You said no one knew where you were."

I thought back to that day. It was the day that Miley and the girls told us about… well, who they really were. I stormed off, and the only place I could think of was to go to Stacy's house. But is that a problem? She's my girlfriend. I left after a while, feeling kind of guilty that I just left without hearing any explanation. And if I could recall, when I got back, my heart practically broke at the sight of Miley looking so vulnerable and… I don't know. Broken!

"Yeah…"

Stacy was going to open her mouth, when Nate called. "Hello?"

Nate: Man! You know how Barnes fired Miley?

The name Barnes made my eyes darken, but Miley's name made me feel better…

Me: Yeah?

Nate: Dad's going to try to get here sooner to fix everything! But we're not sure when. Where are you and Miley?

I glanced at Stacy, biting my lip. The guys knew Stacy and I had a thing back then, but they probably didn't know we were still going out.

Me: Oh, well, I'm just driving around, getting to know my surroundings more.

Smiling at my excuse, I loosened up, Stacy staring at me intently.

Nate: Where's Miles?

Me: I'll be back, okay? Just maybe in a few hours or something.

Nate: No! Dude, what the hell?! Miley just got fired from practically most of her life, and you're just going to go around wasting gas and money?!

I winced at Nate's loud voice, but replied anyway.

Me: It's fine, Man. This is something I need to do. She'll be fine.

Nate: Whatever, Dude. If you'd rather be a selfish asshole, rather than care for Miley, it's your loss when you lose her trust.

I didn't believe him. Or I didn't want to. So, instead, I hung up.

"Hey, what was that about?" Stacy smiled up at me.

"Nate… he was wondering where I was."

"Who's 'she'?" Her eyes slightly narrowed and jealousy shadowed her expression.

"It's just-" I cut myself off, shaking my head, "Can we not talk about it? Just trust me, you don't have to worry about anything. Let's just…" I leaned down and softly kissed Stacy's perfect lips- her smiling into the kiss.

"Okay," she blushed, making her look cute. **(A/N I hope you guys realize I'm practically choking myself as I write this. It disgusts me… So don't even think I'm enjoying it -_- lol)**

I placed soft kisses all over her face and she giggled a little, "Shaney, what are you doing?"

Smiling, I tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear, then forcefully kissed her. I knew she was enjoying it, and I was too, so I ran my tongue across her bottom lip. She happily obliged and I felt around her mouth. There was something about Stacy. She was perfect, really.

Smart, funny, pretty, understanding. Oh, and did I mention hot? Once we pulled away to breath, I scanned over her expression. I couldn't read her.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. I love you so much," She panted.

"I love you, too," I breathed, as she sat down on my lap, wrapping her legs around my waist and her hands playing with my hair.

She removed one of her hands from my hair and began to stroke my thigh, turning me on. "You're so perfect," I mumbled, watching as she contemplated what to do.

"Mm."

She squeezed herself tighter around me, all her curves touching me. I bit my lip as lust filled her eyes and as she moved around a little more on my lap, I had to contain myself from doing something I shouldn't. Slowly leaning down, she began to slowly make out with me. When I began to kiss back, she pulled away.

"Do you want to go to my room?"

_I'm not going to go too far. I'll stop myself before anything happens. _Nodding, I lifted her and hurried up the stairs. I was about to gently lay her on the bed when she put a little more pressure into me, making me fall over on the bed. I didn't even get a breath before she enveloped me with kisses. My thoughts just blanked. What was I doing?

--

**Lilly's POV**

I nervously played with my hands. All of us besides Shane and Miley were sitting in back of the PA in a circle on the grass. We had no idea where Miley was, but she couldn't have done anything and nothing could've happened to her, right?

Nate was calming Alex and Jake was rubbing Mitchie's back. Jason was lightly joking with Maddie to get her mind off of everything, Sam had unwillingly went to practice with her band, and I was just sitting by Oliver, who kept glancing at me.

"Stop looking at me," I scowled, looking back at him after he glanced for about the 500th time.

"Sorry… You know everything will be okay, right?" He smiled softly.

"I hope you're right, Ollie," I muttered, leaning against him for support and setting my head on his shoulder.

"Hey."

Everyone's head snapped up to see Miley glumly sitting on a bench in back of me. "Hey! How are you?"

She shrugged, bringing her legs up to cross them and leaning her elbows on her knees to support her head as it laid in her palms. Nate sighed, "Do you know where Shane is?"

Her face became alert for a second, but she quickly covered it, shaking her head, "No… Why?"

"He said he was driving around. And well, he isn't one of those guys to enjoy driving as much. So he was obviously lying," Jake explained.

She looked around the area as if he'd be hiding behind a bush, but then sagged her shoulders again. "Tony took away all my gadget stuff. Like my bracelet and-"

"He _what_?!" Maddie's jaw dropped.

"Dude, he can't do that!" Mitchie exclaimed, raising her arms up.

"He can. Remember what Paul said? Barnes is Paul for… however long the real Paul is gone," Miley dryly said.

"Oh! Yeah, we called him. He's going to try to rush the business," I informed Miley.

"I don't want to have to make him rush," Miley murmured, looking down, "I can survive without this place for a while…"

"You don't have any money to buy a house, car, apartment, or even food."

"I'll live on the streets," She calmly spoke. I didn't get her. Miley could be so calm at a time like this. It was something I admired about her, but she said she admired the fact that I wasn't afraid to express my emotions. "The one thing he didn't take is my skill. Well, and my phone."

"No, you're not living on the streets," Nate strictly said.

"Guys, really, it's-"

"Everything will be fine. We'll work it all out and you'll get everything back. Things will be back to normal in no time!" Oliver grinned.

"Yeah, and just to get our minds off of all this, let's go to eat!" I offered, standing. But I didn't miss the disappointed look on Oliver's face when I detached myself from him.

Everyone happily agreed and Miley sighed, giving in with a smile. I grinned, hooking arms with her and we decided we'd just walk there.

--

After eating, we'd come back to the PA and now we're playing four square in front. Miley was the reigning king. Everything was going great. Nothing negative had passed any of our minds, and we were all just laughing and taunting each other as we played. Suddenly, the sound of girly laughter hit our ears along with… Shane's laugh?

Whipping our heads to the right, there was Shane and some random blond chick. "Who's that?" I whispered to Mitchie.

Mitchie shrugged, staring at them. No one spoke a word but them- who hadn't noticed us, yet.

Then, randomly, the guys ran up to the girl and hugged her. Jealousy tinted on all of us girls' faces. Laughter and happy greetings enveloped the air, and Shane darted his eyes to Miley. Oh, no…

--

**Miley's POV  
**

What was going on? It started with all of us finally having fun and ended with us girls being jealous and Shane with a pretty blond girl. Funny how things could change so quickly. Shane was staring at me, panic in his eyes.

The girls and I just watched the guys and the girl as they all communicated, talking about bits of their past or something. Who was she? Alex and I shared a confused look, but when I focused on Shane and the girl, I noticed she was hanging onto him, her arms wrapped around him. Biting my lip, I walked to stand by the girls who were still in the line to get into the four square game that was probably over, now.

Eventually, everyone remembered us and began to introduce. "Girls, this is Stacy Haze. We grew up with her since… well, as long as we can remember! Introduce yourselves?"

I just had to be first. Stacy smiled at me, but I could see the coldness in her eyes. It might've been my imagination, but I really don't know. "I'm Miley Stewart."

"Oh, pretty girl." It didn't sound very sincere and as she looked me up and down, her face looking a bit disturbed. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed, and saw the girls staring at her like 'What-the-hell' and the guys just beaming as if she was a prize.

We went on down the line and when we finished, Shane spoke up, "So what were you guys doing before Stace and I got here?"

"Oh, we were playing four square. Miley was doing really wel-"

"Oh, I'm _so _good at that! I'm, like, almost always the king!" Stacy gloated.

I knew everyone's eyes either darted to me or they looked at me from their peripheral vision, but Stacy and Shane didn't seem to notice. Stacy smiled triumphantly as she strutted to the king square, taking the ball from my hands. The girls and I exchanged looks filled with different emotions, mostly ranging from annoyed to 'she's-a-bitch'.

The guys, though, just got in line to play. I glanced back at the girls and headed inside, them following behind. And what made me angrier was the fact that no one even noticed.

--

Everyone was now sitting in our room- the girl room. Well, wait, not _our _room anymore. Their room. Oh yeah, and by everyone, I mean Stacy, as well. Could this day get any worse? Really? It was pretty much past midnight, now, too.

So much had happened. Camilla and Justin, almost dying, getting fired, seeing this random girl with Shane. What are they, exactly? I didn't want to ask. I didn't even want to _look _at either of them. But from when I saw before, it seemed they were pretty cozy. I can't believe this.

The guys were laughing with Stacy, sometimes talking with us, even. But I didn't say anything. And the only people that caught that were my girls. Sam was back, too. And she… well, she didn't seem happy, either. Stacy- She was a singer, dancer, guitar player, athlete- she was everything. I mean _everything_. Except maybe a spy. But who knows, with everything she does, she could be the president in disguise for all I know.

I had suddenly had enough with this. Stacy and Shane were sitting way too close, holding hands. I hated this feeling. But, hey, maybe they were… cousins? Okay, changed my mind. Now they're kissing. Clenching and unclenching my fists, I looked away. And when I looked away, the time met my eyes. 1:09.

"I guess I should go, now."

That got everyone's attention. "What?" Sam alertly questioned.

I wanted to cry, but wore a uninterested mask of emotion, "I should leave."

"What- why?" Jake's eyes were wide, along with a lot of others'.

"Do you really want me to replay everything that's happened?" I didn't want this to happen, but my voice cracked. A sign that I needed to cry. Damnit.

Oliver and Lilly got up to hug me, but I shook my head and stepped back, "I- I'll keep in touch. Tell me if Paul comes."

And before anyone could object, I ran straight out of the building, confusing all the workers I passed.

--

**Lilly's POV**

"Wh-" I was about to run to stop her, but Oliver held me back.

"She'll be okay. She's Miley."

"No!" I cried, turning to him, then switching my gaze to everyone, who looked startled at my outburst. "That means nothing! I'm not letting one of my best friends sleep in the streets! Not now, and not ever! Unless… Well, I mean, unless it's for… you know."

Saying we were spies in front of Stacy still was uncomfortable. But the guys absolutely blurted it out to her. Apparently, they trust her _that much_. They didn't even ask for our permission. I was really hating this.

"I'm coming with you," Mitchie sternly said, standing up, too.

Alex, Sam, and Maddie also stood, but Stacy just let out a bitter laugh, rolling her eyes, "Oh, come on. Are you guys serious? She's _such _an attention whore."

Everyone gaped. She'd played sweet for too long, apparently. I waited for the guys to say something- we all did- but no one spoke a word. Some looked surprised, some sad, and… some were embarrassed and ashamed. Ashamed to have been friends with Miley. Anger boiled in me and I'm pretty sure the girls felt it too.

But right when Alex was about to open her mouth, I interrupted, "Out."

Now the surprised faces were give to me. "Excuse me?"

"All of you. Get out. This is _our _room, and you're _not _welcome. None of you." When no one moved, I repeated louder and colder, "Get. _Out_!"

They all scrambled out and the girls and I sat down in exhaustion. I ran my hands through my hair, "What are we going to do?"

--

**Nate's POV**

I was so confused. What was going on? Everything seemed like a blur, now. Miley running out, us getting kicked out. What was going on? I stared at Stacy. She's seemed so sweet and innocent. Like our old friend. But when Miley left, what went on? This was so… uncalled for.

"Wait, _what _just happened?" Jason blinked as we walked toward our room. It was much smaller and didn't have an automatic door that needed a code to unlock. Ours was just like a normal room, but the furniture was really modern and looked… tech-y.

"Well, _Stacy _here was being a bitch!" Oliver angrily waved his arm at the blond girl.

Shane shook his head, looking mad, "Don't call her that!"

I don't think I could get any more surprised. "Are you _defending _her?"

Hesitance flashed on his face that only a few could catch, but it turned to stone right after, "Yeah! She's my girlfriend!"

"Why?" Jake rudely asked, crossing his arms and entering our room.

"Guys, stop being so mean!" Shane glared at all of us.

"Wh- You're defending this bitch that just called Miley, a vulnerable girl that just got fired from practically her _life_, an attention whore?!" I exploded. I didn't know I had it in me. And according to everyone's face, neither did they.

"Stop calling her a damn bitch! And why are you guys defending Miley, huh? We _just _met her! We knew Stacy _long _before _Miley_. And Miley's not so perfect anyway, okay?! Stacy didn't mean to sound like that, alright?! What about all the things Miley has done?! She lied to us about being spies! She almost killed us and jeopardized a bunch of jobs! She _deserved _to be fired!"

No one said anything, but there were so many things to be said. Mostly about how stupid he was/sounded. I was fuming. I couldn't believe this. The only thing that was sound in the room was Shane's deep breathing. My eyes roamed to Stacy and what I saw shocked me, slightly. She was smirking. Not a big one, but a small one evil enough for me to notice. I- this was just unreal.

Silently, I shook my head, leaving the room to go to the girls' room and slamming the door. But before I went, Shane yelled, "Where are you going?!"

"To some of the _only people_ that haven't gone _insane _since today!" I yelled.

I had to hide a smile when I heard the footsteps of the guys following me.

--

**Miley's POV**

I bit my lip as I sat on the empty bench. There was no one in sight, except for the occasional car that passed by, not stopping to wonder what this random girl was doing, sitting on a bench at 1:45 AM.

I was suddenly caught off guard when my phone rang. Wearily, I picked up without checking who it was, "Hello?"

"Miley, where are you?! Are you okay?!" I heard Mitchie babble.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you at a hotel?" I heard Jason pipe up in concern. What were the guys doing? Why weren't they with their beloved Stacy?

"No…"

"Where are you?" Jake interrogated.

"Welll…" I trailed off, looking at my surroundings. "I'm in front of… a building…"

"Great," Lily sarcastically replied.

"And… I'm sitting… on metal…"

"Cool, now tell us where you are specifically," Alex slowly demanded.

"Sitting… on a bench."

There was a silence, until Maddie said, "In the cold?"

"Uh, yup!"

"At 2?"

"Uh, yup!"

"With no one?"

"Uh, yup!"

There was another silence. "Smart," Nate spoke into the phone.

I let out an airy laugh and rolled my eyes, "Well, uh, look guys, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? Or well, today. Later, today."

"No, M-" But I just hung up, getting off the bench to move on.

**(A/N lol for some reason, when I wrote that, the song BigCityDreams by NeverShoutNever popped into my head. I think it's the music video haha.)**

And before I knew it, I was standing in front of my old school. SeaView. Girls only. Shaking my head, I ran my hands through my hair with a sigh. I wish we never agreed to this stupid assignment. I'd be happily torturing my SeaView teachers and laughing as the girls and I snuck out of the PA to eat and whatnot. Paul didn't warn us that this assignment could ruin _everything_.

Who knew it was such a big deal? I thought it'd be one of those follow the victim and capture the predator things. But well, this is more complicated, eh?

"Stupid fucking boys," I muttered to myself. "Romance getting in the way." I mumbled more incoherent things, and if someone passed by, they'd think I was crazy.

The scenery helped, as well. Here I was. A random girl standing in front of a school, mumbling gibberish and looking angry. Sighing, I turned away to walk on. And for the rest of that night, I didn't sleep a wink. Walking around Malibu made me nostalgic. But not enough to forget all the things that have happened today. In fact, I don't think I'll ever forget what happened. Ever.

--

**Mitchie's POV**

We all leaned back against the beds. Miley had hung up on us about 5 hours ago. So it was now seven. But we were all still worried sick. Or, well, not all of us. The last one that saw Shane and Stacy was Jason and he said something along the lines of, "They kind of looked like those lizards on _Lizard Love_". And before he could give details, everyone silenced him. Did we really want to know? No. _Hell _no.

"What if she's being attacked?" Alex fumbled with her fingers, Nate rubbing his thumb against her shoulder as he sat by her with his arm around her.

"She'll do what Miley does and severely injure the predator," Oliver smirked, trying to lighten the mood. A few chuckles and giggles breezed around the room until it grew silent again.

"I can't believe fucking Shane," Maddie shook her head as she leaned back on one of our beds' pillows.

"I know. Ass," I murmured, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes at nothing.

"You're cute when you're angr-"

"Oh, shut up!" Everyone chorused to Jake as he cooed to me.

He huffed and slumped back against the wall, but I could see he was still really concerned with Miley. He noticed me looking at him and tilted his head up to meet my eye with a small smile, "She's going to be fine."

"I sure hope so, Jakey. I sure hope so," I sighed, leaning back and against his side.

--

"Where is he?" Paul busted into the room, fury written all over his face.

"Who?" Nate groggily asked, sitting up, Alex falling from his shoulder to the bed, but not waking up.

"Barnes." He scanned the room, then looked surprised, "And where is Shane? …And Miley?"

Everyone (But Alex) was fully awake, now. And we were all exchanging nervous looks. "Well, Shane's probably in our room. And Miley… she'll be here," Jake spluttered.

"Why weren't you kids sleeping in separate rooms? I wouldn't be okay with this, if I wasn't distracted by your last sentence!" He got louder by the last two words.

Any other teen would've winced, but the girls and I knew Paul, and he wasn't that much of a threat to us. Even if he is our boss, he's basically our dad. Other than the fact that most of us are dating his sons/nephew. At that thought, I almost smiled at Jake. But I forgot we were in a serious situation right now.

"I'll send search par-"

"No," I sat up, "She'll come back. If we know Miley, she'll come back. Maybe sooner or later, but she will."

A worried line laid across his face, but he nodded and walked out. We all knew he was taking this just as bad as us.

"Kay, call," Sam directed.

Maddie whipped out her phone and we all leaned in to be able to speak. It rang about six agonizing times, until we heard her tired voice fill the phone, "Hello?"

"Miles, Paul's here. He's going to straighten everything out," Lilly rambled. "It'll be fine. We're all going to be okay and you can come back, and no one will get hurt and no one will die and-"

"Okay," Miley bluntly said.

"Okay? Is that it? Wh- what does that mean? Are you coming back?"

When there was a silence, fear spread over all of our faces. We waited and waited until she spoke, but we knew she hadn't hung up. "Proba-"

"Hey, guys, Stace and-" Shane paused when he saw all of us crowded around Maddie's phone.

I bit my lip. Shane's voice could've changed Miley's mind like that. I had to pray it didn't. "Sooner or later," she softly spoke into the phone, her timid voice echoing in the silent room.

"No, Miles… Don't- don't-" Oliver couldn't think of anything to say, and we were all just baffled silent.

Miley was quiet for a while, then whispered a small, weak, "Bye." And hung up.

I hated hearing her like this. We all did. Everyone stayed in their position for another minute, then leaned back in sadness and frustration. "Now what?"

"What was that about?" Stacy raised an eyebrow as she stood by Shane, holding his hand.

"Yeah, because you care," Sam icily glared at the blond bimbo.

"Well, like I was saying," Shane rolled his eyes with a hint of agitation that drove me mad, "Stace and I are going out to eat. Do you guys want anything?"

"Look, not everything's about you, ass," Maddie shot to him.

"Okay, great, bitch. I guess that's a no, right?" He rolled his eyes once more, then left the room with Stacy.

"Wh- what's going on with him?" Nate shook his head, looking down.

--

**Disappointed? Yeah, me too. Sigh. I know, I made you wait THAT LONG just for… this. Ugh. Well, hopefully the next chapter will be much better! OH MY GOSH I FORGOT! I MADE IT TO 100!!!! :D HIGH FIVE. Yeah!!!! WOO! Okay, well, if you care, schools been… ugh. I hate two of my classes- or well, they're okay actually. I DID hate them, but you know, I'll live. Hopefully. **

**And you know what happened? HE moved away. :( Now I don't have much inspiration for those lovey-dovey stories. Lol. Oh gosh, I need a boyfriend.**

**HAHHAHA jk jk, I DO NOT. Hah. I am happy and independent. :) I just said that because I love in shows when they are like, "I need a boyfriend.." lol. Okay, yeah…. Haha. **

**OH! I am also busy because my friends and I are writing a story!! It started out as just me writing an essay-story thing for a class, and they were like "this is good!"- (it was about them lol) and now yeah. So, actually it's just me writing and them being the characters (but we changed it so that they ARENT the characters anymore haha) and them reading it! :) I'm quite proud of the story, as well. But I'd like it SO MUCH more if it were just on FF and it were about Miley and Joe. Lol but hey, at least I don't have to hide me writing from them anymore!**

**Wow, I need to STOP rambling. Reviews? Ideas? AND HIGH FIVES! YEAHH :D**


End file.
